14 Days of Pitch Perfect Valentines - 2018
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: ONE-SHOTS of 14 days of Valentine's love with our favorite Pitch Perfect family. I will be putting up a different one-shot each day from February 1-14, 2018. Most will be Rated M for language (again, not doing the hard core smut). Hope you enjoy!
1. Aubrey's Blind Date

**Prompt from Electronis Zappa (you can see the full prompt at the end of the story): Aubrey's dad wants to set her up on a blind date. Hope you enjoy the little twist I gave it to fit in with my Valentine's Day theme.**

* * *

Aubrey Posen was having a late afternoon cup of coffee with her best friend, Chloe Beale. They walked to a table and sat down.

"Beca and I got something for your folks," Chloe said handing Aubrey a wrapped gift. "Tell them we're sorry we can't make it."

"Why do I have to go?," Aubrey asked banging her head down on the table.

"Because they're your parents," Chloe said sipping her coffee. "And, it's their 30th Anniversary. Beca and I would be there but it's Valentine's weekend and Beca already had something special planned for us."

"I just know they're going to have some 'nice young man' they want me to meet," Aubrey said sitting up and just staring into her cup.

"You could tell them you're gay," Chloe said. "That will stop them from setting you up with guys all the time."

"I'm not ready to do that," Aubrey said sadly. "They'll disown me."

"You don't know that," Chloe said. "And your mom wouldn't let your dad do that."

Aubrey's phone rings and she looks at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil," Aubrey mutters as she answers the call. "Hi, mom."

"Hello, Aubrey dear," Carol Posen says. "I'm just calling to find out what time you'll be arriving on Friday."

"My flight gets in a little after 9:00 pm," Aubrey said. "I reserved a car so I have something to drive while I'm there. I'll be at the house by 10:30. I know it's late, but I have to go into the office before I can leave."

"That's fine," Carol said. "I can't wait to see you. Love you and we'll see you in a couple of days."

"Love you, too," Aubrey says before ending the all. "I really don't want to go."

"It's going to be fine," Chloe said finishing her coffee. "I have to get home. Beca is picking up Thai for dinner. Will I see you before you leave?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "I'll come by tomorrow night. It's Thursday pizza night, right?"

"Of course," Chloe said. "I just thought you would be packing and wouldn't have time."

"I'll need the time to de-stress before spending the weekend with my folks," Aubrey said.

"Okay," Chloe said with a laugh and got up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, Brey."

"Love you, too," Aubrey says as Chloe hurries out of the coffee shop.

Thursday night finds Aubrey sitting in Beca and Chloe's living room eating pizza and drinking a beer.

"So, Beca," Aubrey says. "What special plans do you have for Chloe for Valentine's Day."

"Not telling you," Beca said. "And, she's sitting right here."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Beca won't even give me a hint. It's a surprise."

"Chloe won't be the only one surprised this weekend," Beca says with a snicker.

"What was that?," Aubrey asked, not hearing what Beca said.

"Nothing," Beca said. "Just don't want the surprise ruined."

"Are you proposing on Valentine's Day?," Aubrey asked.

"That would be too cliche," Beca said. "Plus, she's still sitting right here so I wouldn't tell you even if I was."

"I'd know if Chloe was going to propose to you," Aubrey said looking at Beca. "But, if you do the proposing, I'd better be the first to hear about."

"I'm sure when it happens you'll be the first person she calls," Beca said.

" _When_ it happens?," Chloe asks with a smirk.

"Like you don't know it's going to happen sometime," Beca said with a snort.

"Touche," Chloe said causing Beca and Aubrey to laugh.

On Friday, Aubrey goes to the office and finishes up some work before she heads to the airport for her flight. Everything goes like clockwork and the plane lanes in Atlanta at 9:17 pm. Aubrey gets her luggage and goes to the rental car counter. She is given the keys and she goes out to find her car. She puts her luggage in the backseat and climbs behind the wheel. She arrives at her childhood home about 10:30. She gets her luggage out of the car and walks to the door. Before she can even knock her mother throws open the door.

"Aubrey!," Carol says grabbing her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, mom," Aubrey says. "Where's dad?"

"Right here, soldier," Bob Posen says and grabs Aubrey in a hug.

"Good to see you, dad," Aubrey says.

"Let me get that for you," Bob says and takes Aubrey's bag. "Get in here."

Aubrey follows her mother into the house and her dad takes her suitcase to her room.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go change," Aubrey says to her mother. "I just want to get comfortable."

"Go right ahead, dear," Carol says. "Do you want something to eat? Or maybe just a snack?"

"A snack might be nice," Aubrey said and went upstairs to change.

The next morning Aubrey was sitting down to breakfast with her parents when her father told her he wanted her to meet someone who worked with him.

"I can get my own dates, dad," Aubrey tells her father.

"I've seen some of your dates, Aubrey," Bob tells his daughter. "I wouldn't necessarily go around bragging about them."

"Mom?," Aubrey pleads. "Can't you put a stop to this?"

"I'm with your father on this one, sweetheart," Carol Posen tells her daughter. "It's just one date. It won't kill you and I think you'd be surprised at how well it goes."

"Ugh, you two are the worst," Aubrey said.

"Maybe so, but your dad already invited Conrad to our anniversary party," Carol says. "That way, if you don't hit it off, you don't have to go on the date."

"That actually sounds like a decent idea," Aubrey said. "I'm amenable to that."

"Good," Bob sighs. "If this doesn't work out, I promise I won't try to set you up again. Happy?"

"Very," Aubrey said.

"This is perfect," Aubrey thinks to herself. "I'll meet this Conrad guy and find something that I don't like about him and that will be that."

Aubrey hadn't come out to her parents yet because she was afraid of their reaction, especially her father's. She spent her whole life trying to get his approval. Nothing she's done so far seems to have gained it. She was Valedictorian of her high school graduating class, led her college acapella team to the National Championships, and was the youngest person, male or female, to be offered a junior partnership at her law firm after only one year. If none of that impressed her father, being gay was definitely not going to do it.

After graduating from Barden, Aubrey opted to go to law school in L.A. One, because it was one of the best in the country, and two, it was far away from her parents. She could be herself, date who she wanted, and not have to worry about their disapproval. After graduating law school, she passed the California bar so she could stay in L.A. It didn't hurt that Chloe and Beca had moved there after Beca's graduation. She wished she could have the kind of open relationship those two had. Beca may not have been the person Aubrey would have chosen for her best friend, but she had to admit, she is perfect for Chloe.

After breakfast the next morning, Aubrey and her mother went shopping for something to wear to the Posens' anniversary party. Their anniversary was actually the next day, which was Valentine's Day, so they decided to celebrate with their friends and family the night before. Giving everyone Valentine's Day to celebrate with the one they loved.

"How did you get dad to marry you on what is considered the most romantic day of the year?," Aubrey asked as they walked around looking at dresses.

"Your father is very romantic, dear," Carol says. "He just doesn't show it to everyone. Being in the military, he feels like he has to show that he's hard and tough. But, when it's just us, he is the softest, most romantic man ever. It was actually his idea to get married on Valentine's Day."

"Hmm," Aubrey says picking up a dress. "This one isn't too bad."

"What are you, 80?," Carol said looking at the dress. "Find something sexy. Don't you want to make a good impression on Conrad?"

"Not really," Aubrey mumbles.

"What was that, dear?," Carol said looking at Aubrey.

"Nothing," Aubrey tells her.

"Ooo," Carol said pulling a dress from the rack. "This would be perfect for you."

Aubrey's eyes widened at her mother's choice for her. It was red and sparkly, and had a very low cut neckline.

"I don't think so, mom," Aubrey said.

"Just try it on," Carol said. "If Conrad isn't to your liking, this dress will surely attract someone who is."

"Fine," Aubrey said taking the dress from her mother.

Aubrey mumbled to herself the entire time it took her to get to the dressing room and undress. She put the dress on and when she turned to look in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. The dress looked like it was made for her. It was low cut, but showed just enough to be sexy without being too obvious. It was sleeveless and showed off her arms and it hit just above mid-thigh showing off her legs. She took a selfie and sent it to Chloe asking her what she thought of it. She knew that Beca and Chloe would be up enjoying coffee together before they went on whatever adventure Beca had planned for them. Chloe texted back quickly.

 _ChloeB: Beca just spit out her coffee when she saw this. Buy it!_

 _Aubrey: Thanks. And tell Beca thanks, too._

Aubrey changed back into her clothes and found her mother.

"You were right," Aubrey said. "The dress is perfect. Now I need to find some shoes to wear with it."

"I found a dress, too," Carol said and showed Aubrey the selfie she took of herself in it. "You're father said it looks great on me, but it will look better on our bedroom floor."

"I so did not need to hear that," Aubrey said blushing and shuddering at the thought.

"Oh, hush you," Carol said. "Your father and I still have a very healthy sex life."

"Oh, God," Aubrey says hurrying away from her mother. "Please just stop talking."

Carol laughs and follows her daughter to a saleswoman. They buy their dresses and go to the shoe store. They both find the perfect shoes to go with their dresses and decided to get lunch before heading home.

Later that evening Aubrey was in her old room finishing her makeup when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Aubrey called out.

"Almost ready?," Carol asked.

"Ready," Aubrey said and stood up from her vanity. "How do I look?"

"You look stunning," Carol gushes. "I knew that dress was perfect for you."

"You don't look half bad yourself," Aubrey says. "Especially for someone who's celebrating 30 years of marriage."

"Your father's love keeps me young," Carol says with a laugh.

"Are my two favorite girls ready to get down with their bad selves?," Bob asks as he enters the room.

"Don't say things like that, dad," Aubrey said with a laugh. "It's not as 'hip' as you think it is."

The three Posens laugh as they make their way downstairs and out to the car. They make the short drive to the hotel where the party was being held. Aubrey is mingling while sipping on a glass of white wine. Her mother and father catch up with her and her father looks over at a couple standing a few feet away.

"Oh, there's Conrad," Bob says.

Aubrey looks in the direction he father is looking. The couple's backs are to them, but she finds herself checking out the woman. She's got brown hair that ends just below her shoulders and legs that go on forever. She looks her up and down and thinks how hot she looks. She tries to ignore the way her heart beats faster and glances at the guy standing next to her. He's got broad shoulders and his hair is short. He's taller than her, which is a plus in her book.

"Conrad?," Bob calls out causing the couple to turn toward the sound of his voice.

"Stacie?," Aubrey says seeing the woman fully. "What the hell?"

"Hey, Brey," Stacie says walking over. "It's been a while."

"How did you, when, what?" Aubrey starts looking from her father to Stacie. "This is the Conrad you've been talking about since last night?"

"Yep," Carol says with a smile.

"I thought you were talking about a guy," Aubrey said. "I know Stacie. From college."

"We know," Bob said. "Stacie saw your photo on my desk and told me she knew you. She also said how beautiful she always thought you were. I told her you were coming for the weekend and that she should come over to see you. The date idea hit us a few days ago, so I invited her to the party. I'm sorry if we did something wrong."

"No," Aubrey said running a hand through her hair. "I'm not. I do. How did you know? That I would like a girl."

"Sweetheart," Bob said hugging Aubrey and giving a small laugh. "You aren't very subtle when checking women out. Your mom and I both noticed it and we thought you would've said something by now. But, you kept bringing guys to all the parties and functions so then we were a little confused. We just want you to be happy."

"I didn't think you'd accept it if I told you I was gay," Aubrey said quietly. "That's why I went to L.A. So I could be myself away from you and all your friends."

"That just hurts my heart," Carol said sadly. "We're sorry we made you feel that way."

Aubrey looked at Stacie and Stacie was smiling at her. Aubrey smiles back.

"We love you, dear," Carol said. "And just want you to be happy."

Aubrey grabs both her parents in a hug. They hug her back and let her go.

"Why don't you two go somewhere and talk," Bob said.

"Are you sure?," Aubrey asked.

"Absolutely," Carol said. "Go ahead. Enjoy yourself."

"Do you want to sit at the bar so we can talk?," Aubrey asked Stacie.

"I thought you'd never ask," Stacie says.

Aubrey and Stacie walk over to the bar and sit. They both order a white wine.

"I can't believe you're in Atlanta," Aubrey said. "Last I heard you were in Chicago."

"I was," Stacie said. "My bioengineering research has me traveling around a lot. Atlanta is actually my last travel assignment. In two weeks I move to my permanent location and only have to travel maybe once every few months."

"Where will you be?," Aubrey asked.

"L.A.," Stacie replied with a smile. "Gotta check up on my favorite music producer and music teacher, and now my favorite lawyer. Beca's letting me stay with them until I find a place of my own."

"Beca knows you're moving to L.A.?," Aubrey asked. "That little bitch. She never said a word."

"I asked her not to," Stacie said. "I also told her about your dad asking me if I would want to see you when you came home."

"So, Beca also knew about this little fix up," Aubrey stated rather than questioned.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "She's like my best friend, so I tell her everything. I made her promise not to say anything to Chloe because I knew she'd tell you."

"But, why?," Aubrey asked. "If I had known it was you I wouldn't have been dreading coming here and meeting the _guy_ my parents were fixing me up with."

"Really?," Stacie asked.

"Really," Aubrey said. "I always found you attractive. I just hadn't really fully accepted I was gay while at Barden, so I kept it to myself. Chloe knows that I had a crush on you. She's the one who actually helped me to accept myself. I went a little crazy in law school and dated so many women. Making up for lost time is how I thought of it. I finally settled down and actually dated only one woman for about a year before we broke up. Since then it's just been an occasional date here and there."

"I had a crush on you, too," Stacie said. "I'm bi and I thought you were straight. Plus, I did have a reputation and didn't think you'd be able to get past that."

"We've both gone through a lot," Aubrey said. "But it led us here so I'm not complaining."

"Cheers to that," Stacie said and they clinked glasses and took a sip of their wine. "I know this is last minute, but would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? I fly out on Monday for L.A. to start looking for a place."

Aubrey's phone rang, interrupting whatever she was going to say.

"It's Chloe," Aubrey said as she answered.

"Put it on speaker," Stacie said and Aubrey did.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey answered. "You'll never guess who I'm talking to right now?"

"Hey, Stacie," Beca's voice came through the phone.

"Stacie?," Chloe said. "As in Stacie Conrad?"

"The one and only," Stacie said.

"How did you know it was Stacie?," they could hear Chloe asking Beca.

"She told me she was invited to the party," Beca said and they heard what sounded like a slap. "Ow! What the fuck, Chlo?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me," Chloe said.

"Hey, guys," Aubrey said. "We're still here."

"Oh, gosh," Chloe said. "I almost forgot why I called. Beca proposed!"

Stacie and Aubrey both squealed.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey said. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Congrats, you two," Stacie said.

"Thanks," Beca and Chloe say.

"Hey," Aubrey said. "You said asking her on Valentine's Day was too cliche."

"That's why I asked her today," Beca said with a laugh. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

"I'll tell you all about it over lunch next week," Chloe said.

"When are you coming to L.A., Stacie?," Beca asked. "You never gave me a date."

"Stacie's coming to L.A.?," Chloe is heard asking.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Um, she's going to be staying with us while she looks for a place."

"She's moving here?," Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"And you didn't think it was worth mentioning?," Chloe asked.

"Guys!," Aubrey said.

"She wanted it to be a surprise," Beca said.

"Chloe!," Aubrey says again trying to get their attention.

"Becs," Stacie calls out and was totally ignored as Beca and Chloe continue their "argument."

Aubrey smiles and ends the call. She looks at Stacie.

"So," Aubrey said. "About that Valentine's date. . ."

* * *

 **Full prompt from Electronis Zappa: Aubrey's dad sets her up on a blind date. Aubrey's scared it's going to be a guy because she hasn't told her family that she's a lesbian, but it turns out to be Stacie because they actually noticed and are fine with it.**


	2. Finding My Way Back

**Military AU and emotional. This is from a prompt submitted by Rooney (Guest) [see full prompt at the end of the chapter].**

 **I personally want to express my deepest and sincerest thanks to our soldiers, past and present, and to their families, all over the world for their commitment and sacrifice for our country.**

* * *

Stacie Conrad wanted to be anywhere but where she was right now. She just stood there as tears fell down her face. Standing in front of her was Chloe Beale, a fellow Bella, a friend, and Beca Mitchell's girlfriend. Behind Chloe stood the rest of the Bellas. They were all gathered to see Stacie and welcome her home from her recent deployment to Iraq. Stacie was there, in front of Chloe and their friends, to tell them about her last mission. The mission where Beca Mitchell went MIA and was possibly a POW somewhere near Nasiriyah, Iraq.

Next to Stacie, holding tightly to her hand, was her girlfriend, Aubrey Posen. Aubrey squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Maybe we should all sit down for this," Aubrey suggested.

Chloe and the rest of the girls all nodded and found seats. Chloe sat on the sofa with CR on one side and Jessica on the other. Stacie sat directly across from her. Stacie looked at Chloe or the shell that was Chloe. In five short weeks, the once bright blue eyes were sunken and dim with sadness and pain. She had lost weight and her clothes hung loosely on her small frame. Her once vibrant red hair was dull and hung limply down her back. She was no longer the peppy, overly-excitable woman that Beca knew and loved.

"Take your time, Stacie," Aubrey said quietly. "Just tell us what happened. Okay?"

"Okay. So, um, five weeks ago," Stacie started, her voice thick with tears. "Five weeks ago we were on a recon mission just outside Nasiriyah. We were a small convoy of four humvees. Beca and I were together in the last vehicle. We had only been out about an hour when the lead humvee was hit by a missile. The remaining three vehicles stopped and everyone jumped out and took cover as we were hit with gunfire. Another missile took out the last humvee. The one Beca and I had just been riding in. Beca ran up to the lead vehicle and I ran after her. All four of our guys were dead. Beca called in the attack and requested an air lift for us. The insurgents were coming at us hard and we used the vehicles for cover as we returned fire. The only other three guys that survived ran to where we were. Then my gun jammed and I, I st-started to panic."

Stacie stopped and cleared her throat. She wiped her face and looked around at everyone.

"Our guys kept firing. We were outnumbered and Beca ordered us all to get to the rocks that were about 10 meters behind us. As the other guys did as she ordered, I froze. She grabbed me and pulled me toward the rocks, putting the vehicles between us for protection from the insurgents. Our guys continued to fight and then it got quiet. Beca looked over the rocks and ducked back down when a shot was fired at her. She told us not to fire and stay quiet. She then told us to start making our way farther into the rocks and to keep going and not to look back no matter what happened. She said she was going to try and draw them away from us. She said for us not to shoot unless it was absolutely necessary. She said to spread out and use the rocks to hide and just keep moving. She said this was the only way for us all to get out of there alive. I tried to stop her and then she looked me dead in the eye and said, 'Do as you're told. That's an order, soldier.' I didn't want to obey, but I knew she was right. The insurgents we getting closer so we started quietly retreating further into the rocks. She would pop up and fire every so often to keep them drawn to her and away from us. Beca waited until we were out of sight and safe before she started moving in the opposite direction, using the rocks as cover. That's the last I saw of her. The helicopters finally arrived and we were rescued. The injured were flown out right away. The guys who didn't make it were put on a chopper and taken out. A sweep was done but they couldn't find Beca. I hadn't realized that I was bleeding until just then. I passed out and woke up in a hospital in Germany. I asked about her, but no one knew for sure what had happened to Beca. We could only guess that she was captured. But, we really don't know. That's why they listed her as MIA. But, if they didn't find her body, it most likely means she was captured and was now a prisoner."

Chloe let out a small sob and tears ran down her face. Jessica and CR put their arms around Chloe and held her as she cried. Aubrey pulled Stacie to her and held her while they both cried. Everyone else sat stunned as tears ran down their faces. Stacie suddenly jerked away from Aubrey and went over to Chloe. She knelt in front of her and grabbed her in a hug.

"She saved my life," Stacie whispered. "She also gave me a message to give to you. She said to tell you that she loves you and that no matter what, she'll always find her way back to you."

Chloe held onto Stacie and cried harder.

"I'm so sorry," Stacie cried into Chloe's shoulder. "It's all my fault. I should've stayed with her. I'm so, so sorry."

Stacie's injury was enough to get her a medical discharge from the army. She moved in with Aubrey and not a day went by that she didn't think of Beca. She knew that Chloe didn't blame her for what happened. That didn't stop her from blaming herself. She was diagnosed with PTSD and had episodes where she was reliving that last mission over and over. Aubrey got her to see a psychologist so she could at least forgive herself for what happened.

Eleven months later, about fifty miles from Nasiriyah, Iraq, an American soldier was using the bars of her prison to do pull ups. She had lost weight but was determined to maintain some muscle tone so she could be strong enough to make her escape if the opportunity ever presented itself. She had been a prisoner for about eleven months and wasn't sure where they were located. Every few weeks they would be thrown in a truck and driven to another location. She had been studying the routine at each of the prison camps. Each time the camp was being moved, the prisoners were the first to be moved out of the old camp. They were loaded into a truck and driven to the new prison camp. The other trucks would arrive at the new location the next day.

At last count there were six POWs, counting her. Two of them were in really bad shape, while the other four, including her, were somewhat healthy considering their current circumstances. They talked to each other by tapping out a code on the walls of their cell. They used this code to work out an escape plan for the next time they were being moved. It was risky but so was staying in a prison camp somewhere in Iraq.

"Hey, Mitchell," Joe Stephens whisper yells out to Beca from the next cell.

"Hang on," Beca said and checked to see where the guards were. "Okay, we're clear. What is it Stephens?"

"We're being moved again in 2 days," Stephens said. "I heard the guards talking. They're getting everything ready now."

"Shit," Beca muttered. "This may be our only chance to try and escape. I just hope we're ready. Make sure Lewis and Donaldson know. We'll just have to hope for the best with Matthews and Locke."

"You got it," Stephens said and started tapping out their code on the wall of the next cell.

Two days later, Beca was nervous. This was the day they were either going to escape from the prison camp or die trying. The Iraqi soldiers had become complacent over the past eleven months regarding the prisoners. They thought they had the upper hand and were somewhat lax in guarding Beca and the other guys. Today was no different; they only had two guards gathering the prisoners to move them.

Lewis and Stephens were told to help the two injured soldiers, which left Beca and Donaldson to carry out the plan. As soon as they were all out of their cells, Lewis started the plan by 'dropping' Locke. The one guard went to help get him back up while the other was trying to hurry them up. Beca and Donaldson surprised the two guards and managed to quietly take them down and get their weapons. Lewis and Stephens both spoke Arabic and quickly changed into the clothes the Iraqi soldiers were wearing and started leading the prisoners out of the prison bunker. No one said anything as Beca and Donaldson helped Locke and Matthews. They were loaded onto the truck and Lewis stayed in back to 'guard' them and Stephens got into the driver's seat. None of the soldiers paid any attention to the fact that there were only four prisoners. Luck seemed to be on the prisoners' side today. Stephens said something to one of the Iraqi guards and causing them both to laugh. He then proceeded to drive the truck out of the camp. They drove at a normal speed until they were away from the camp.

Once they were sure they wouldn't be seen, Stephens took the truck in a different direction. He found a road and drove it until they could see a small village. Stephens stopped the truck away from the village and he and Beca checked it out. Their luck was holding out, as it was a friendly village and they were willing to help the American soldiers. The villagers helped disguise the soldiers and get them to an American camp set up about 20 miles from the village. From there they were flown out to a military air base. They were met by the base Commander and arrangements were made to get them home. Beca waited until she was alone that night before she let the tears fall. She cried silently for the almost year of her life she had lost with Chloe, she cried for the six other soldiers that had died while in the prison camp, she cried because she was going home. She cried because she was finally going home to Chloe.

Stacie was doing so much better, but still had nightmares. Aubrey had proposed over Christmas so now they were starting to make wedding plans. Chloe of course had been asked to be Aubrey's maid of honor. She was excited to have something to occupy her time.

Chloe had changed a lot in the past year since Beca went missing. Her bright blue eyes still held the pain of loss. She was still much thinner than she should be. She had moved in with Aubrey at the same time Stacie did. She spent most of her time in her room. When she first heard Beca was missing, she had taken 6 months off from teaching. She went back at the beginning of the new school year in September. It was now the first week of February and she was feeling the anxiety building as the one year anniversary of Beca's capture was coming up. She had already taken leave for the few days before and the few days after because she knew it would be useless to even try to pretend things were normal and that she was okay.

Beca spent almost two weeks on base before she was able to get a flight home. She was on the last leg of her trip and was on a commercial flight that she slept through most of. Only her dad had received notification that she was found and was coming home. She called him and they cried together over the phone. She asked him to pick her up at the airport with the promise that he wouldn't tell anyone she was coming. She didn't want a big emotional scene at the airport. Beca was wearing skinny jeans and a plaid shirt over a tank top so she didn't look like a soldier. The plane landed and she grabbed her bag and headed off the plane. Beca found her dad and he pulled her into a hug and cried. He pulled back and the two of them wiped their eyes. He grabbed her bag and led her out of the terminal to his car.

"It's late so I'm taking you to my house first so you can rest and get a decent meal in you," her dad said. "I can take you to Aubrey's first thing tomorrow. That's where both Stacie and Chloe are living now."

"That's fine," Beca said. "I want to see Chloe so badly, but I also want to be presentable when I do."

The next day was the one year anniversary of the day that Beca went missing. The fact that it was also Valentine's Day was not lost on Chloe. She was laying in her room, crying, when there was a soft knock on the door. She called out "come in." Aubrey opened the door and she and Stacie walked in.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," Aubrey said.

"Yeah," Chloe said as a tear ran down her face. "I just miss her so much."

Stacie let out a sob and crashed into Chloe, grabbing her in a hug. The two girls cried together as Aubrey stood back wiping her own tears.

Beca woke up the next morning around 11:00 am. Her dad had let her sleep in because he thought she probably needed it. The first thing Beca asked her dad to do was to take her to Chloe. On the way she asked him to stop at a florist where she purchased a small bouquet of roses. They were now on their way to Aubrey's place. Beca had to swallow several times to get the lump out of her throat. She couldn't believe she was finally going to see Chloe. Seeing Chloe again was the only thing that kept Beca from giving up so many times.

Around the same time Beca was waking up, there was a knock on Aubrey's door and she went to answer. She wasn't surprised to see all the Bellas standing there. They had come to help their sisters get through what they knew was going to be a very hard day for all of them. It took some convincing but they got Chloe and Stacie to come out to the living room. Aubrey ordered pizza and they sat around talking about Beca, sharing memories. Chloe was able to laugh a little but the tears never seemed to stop.

There was a knock on the door.

"Pizza's here," Amy yelled and ran to the door.

She threw it open and gasped. Beca stood there with her father behind her. Amy stared at Beca and Beca stared at Amy, tears running down both their faces.

"Hey, Ames," Beca finally said through her tears. "Is Chloe here?"

Amy threw her arms around Beca and hugged her tight as the tears streamed down her face.

"I can't believe it's you," Amy whispered through her tears.

"What the hell is taking so long, Amy?," Aubrey called as she came to the door. "If you're eating the piz- Oh, my God!"

Aubrey's mouth dropped open. She pulled Amy off of Beca and grabbed her in a hug of her own.

"Why didn't anyone tell us you were coming home?," Aubrey cried. "I can't believe you're actually here. God, it's so good to see you. Come in. Come in."

She immediately started dragging Beca fully into the house as she yelled for Chloe and Stacie. The girls all turned toward the sound of Aubrey's voice to see her dragging someone behind her. A collective gasp came out when they saw Beca. Chloe's eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth. She stood there stunned before she came out of her daze and ran to Beca and threw her arms around her sobbing. Beca put her arms around Chloe and they stood there, holding onto each other with tears flowing down both their faces, each with their heads buried in the other's neck. Everyone stood around with tears in their eyes. They all wanted to greet Beca but gave Chloe her time. Aubrey walked over to Stacie and held her as their tears flowed freely.

Stacie couldn't stand it any longer and ran and wrapped her arms around Beca and Chloe.

"Oh, God, Beca," Stacie cried. "I can't believe you're here. I'm so glad you're here."

Soon all the Bellas had joined in a group hug. They all stood like that for several minutes, the only sounds were the cries and sniffles.

"Okay, you nerds," Beca calls from somewhere in the middle of the hug. "I need to breathe."

The girls all chuckle and slowly start peeling themselves away from Chloe and Beca. Beca pulls back from Chloe and holds out a crushed bouquet of roses.

"I got these for you for Valentine's Day," Beca said.

"You're all I need for Valentine's Day," Chloe said finally kissing Beca.

Beca tossed the bouquet over her shoulder and grabbed Chloe around the waist pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss. They finally pulled back from the kiss and Beca hugged Chloe.

"I told you," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear. "I'll always find my way back to you."

* * *

 **Rooney (Guest) prompt: Can you do one where Beca is in the Army and the last Chloe and the Bellas heard she was MIA/POW during a mission. Stacie was with her but got separated from her. One year has passed and Beca finally comes home and says to Chloe, I told you, I'll always find my way back to you.**


	3. A Girl After My Own Heart

**My prompt: Beca Mitchell, grammy winning music producer, meets Chloe Beale, doctor. One is used to being the center of attention, the other isn't.**

* * *

"Someone call Heaven," Beca says looking into a pair of bright blue eyes. "I found their missing angel."

"You're funny, Miss Mitchell," the owner of the blue eyes said. "May I continue?"

"It's Beca," Beca says waving her hand. "And by all means, please do."

"Thank you," blue eyes said. She looked around the room and then back at Beca. "As I was saying, I'm Dr. Chloe Beale. I believe you already know Dr. Aubrey Posen and this is Dr. Stacie Conrad. Today we will be performing a heart transplant on Rebecca Cooke Mitchell. Ms. Mitchell is twenty-six years old and has been on the transplant list for quite some time because of her O negative blood type. A donor heart just became available for her."

"Damn," Beca said from her bed. "You full named me and gave my age. So, not cool Dr. Beale. What's your middle name? How old are you? Are you single? And, in case you're wondering, I am very single at the moment."

Beca raised her eyebrows up and down at the redhead. A few snickers could be heard.

"As I was saying," Dr. Beale continued holding back a smile. "We should be receiving the donor heart in less than thirty minutes. Dr. Dawson is Ms. Mitchell's primary doctor and would normally perform this surgery, but he is away at a conference and is unable to get back. Since I am the head of the cardiac unit and part of the transplant team, I'll be stepping in to perform the transplant surgery with the assistance of Drs. Posen and Conrad. Do you have any questions, Ms. Mitchell?"

"Yes," Beca said. "I have the same three questions from before that you didn't answer. So, middle name, age, and marital status? Feel free to answer in any order."

Dr. Beale couldn't help but smile at Beca Mitchell's antics. She had heard a little about her from her best friends, Aubrey and Stacie, and some of the nurses. She looked around the room to see her two best friends, as well as some of the interns, looking at her with raised eyebrows and Beca Mitchell sitting there with a proud smirk.

"Fine," Dr. Beale finally said. "Anne, 29, and currently single."

"Was that so hard?," Beca said with a big smile. She turned serious and said, "I do have another question though."

"What is it?," Dr. Beale asked.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me after I get out of here?," Beca asked.

Dr. Beale gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"Let's get her to OR 2," Chloe orders.

Two interns unlock the brakes on the bed and start to wheel it out of the room.

"Is that a yes, Dr. Chloe Beale?," Beca calls back as she is wheeled out.

"I told you she was a flirt," Aubrey tells Chloe.

"She's also really hot," Stacie says.

"Keep it in your pants, Conrad," Chloe says.

"Yeah, Stacie," Aubrey tells her with a grin. "My pants are the only ones you should be trying to get into. Plus, it appears that Chloe's pants are the only ones our Ms. Mitchell wants to get into."

"Stop it you two," Chloe says with a laugh. "Let's do this."

The three doctors scrub in and walk into the OR where nurses help them put on gowns and gloves. Chloe is at the head of the table and looks down at Beca.

"Are you ready, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe asks.

"Seriously," Beca said. "You're about to put your hands inside me and remove my heart. The least you could do is call me Beca. And if this operation is successful, I promise to write a song for you."

"Okay, _Beca._ " Chloe says. "Are you ready?"

"I'm been ready for 10 years," Beca says. "Let's remix this business."

Chloe nods and Beca is put under and the team begins the transplant process. Chloe and Aubrey work like a well oiled machine. They have removed the diseased heart and replaced it with the healthy donor heart.

"Everything looks good," Chloe said. "Paddles."

Two small paddles are handed to Chloe and she places one on each side of the heart. A small shock is sent through the paddles and the heart starts beating. A small cheer can be heard from the gallery.

"Let's remove the clamps to check for any bleeding," Chloe says.

The clamps are removed and Chloe and Aubrey look down and check for any leaks.

"Wonderful," Chloe said. "Everything looks good. I think we can close her up. Stacie, do you want to do the honors? It's a perfect time to try your new suturing technique."

Stacie, who had been there mainly to observe, steps in and stitches the incision closed. She is hoping this new technique will leave a minimal scar.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie are sitting on the floor outside the OR. They had been standing and operating on Beca for a little over 5 hours straight. Chloe has her knees up with her arms and head resting on them. Stacie and Aubrey are just leaning back against the wall.

"Well," Stacie says to Chloe. "The music world thanks you. And, it looks like you're going to get a song written for you."

Aubrey laughs and Chloe lifts her head and looks at her two best friends. She uses the wall to help pull herself up to a standing position.

"I'm going to recovery and check on our patient," Chloe tells them. "Care to join me?"

The other two get up and the three doctors head to recovery. They enter and Chloe grabs Beca's chart before following Stacie and Aubrey over to Beca's bed.

"Her stats are good," Chloe said looking at the chart. "I want to check the incision."

Chloe pulls open the gown and pulls back the bandage to check at the incision.

"Good job, Stace," Chloe says. "That new stitching technique you developed will leave a much narrower scar than normal."

"Let me see," Stacie says looking over Chloe's shoulder. "That's nothing. If she wants, I can fix it later so you don't even see a scar."

The three doctors head out and Chloe stops at the nurse's station. She hands the chart to the nurse and asks her to page her and Aubrey when Beca Mitchell wakes up. She then catches up with Aubrey and Stacie.

"I'm going to grab a nap in the On-Call Room," Chloe tells them. "I asked the nurse to page us when Mitchell wakes up."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "We're going to get something to eat. Want us to grab you something?"

"No thanks," Chloe says. "I'll get something later."

Chloe goes into On-Call Room and Chloe falls into one of the bunks. She lets out a loud sigh, lays on her side, and closes her eyes. She is just dozing off when the door opens and the light hits her face. Her eyes open and she puts a hand up to block the light.

"Sorry, Chloe," Dr. Jakle says when she sees Chloe.

"It's okay, Jessica," Chloe says.

Jessica climbs onto the top bunk and Chloe hears soft snores almost immediately. She smiles and turns to face the wall and falls asleep.

Two weeks later, Chloe and Aubrey are reading Beca's chart before doing a check on her. She's been recovering well and they believed she would be able to go home within the next week. They entered Beca's room to find her holding her chest and grimacing in pain.

"Are you okay?," Chloe asked rushing over to her. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes," Beca said holding back a laugh. "But it's just from laughing."

"Yeah," the blonde woman standing next to Beca's bed said. "That's my fault. I was telling her about fighting crocs and dingos, simultaneously."

"Okay," Chloe said with a laugh. "I need to examine you."

"Go right ahead," Beca says and lays back.

Chloe pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and listened to Beca's heart. She smiled.

"It all sounds good," Chloe said. "Strong and steady."

"You were right, Beca," Amy said. "She is hot and has a killer smile."

Beca and Chloe both blushed. Aubrey snickered.

"Amy!," Beca said eyes wide and glaring at the blonde.

"What?," Amy said shrugging her shoulders and reaching a hand toward Aubrey. "I'm Fat Amy. You must be Dr. Posen. Beca mentioned you, too. Pleasure to meet you."

"You call yourself, Fat Amy?," Aubrey asked shaking Amy's hand.

"Yeah," Amy said. "So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

"Everything is moving along well," Chloe said. "You should be out of here by the end of next week."

"That's great," Beca said. "Thanks, doc."

"Yeah," Amy said. "The song she wrote for you should be ready to drop by then."

"Amy," Beca said turning to glare at the girl. "Shut up!"

"Wait!," Aubrey said. "You actually wrote a song for Chloe?"

"We can't talk about it," Beca said looking down at her fingers.

"Yeah, she did and it's really good, too," Amy said. "The music has already been recorded. We're working on the vocals next. Should be ready for drop by the time Beca's out of here."

"God, Amy! What part of shut up do you not get?," Beca yelled at blonde Aussie.

"No shit?," Aubrey said dumbfounded.

Chloe just stands there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"No shit," Amy said. "The song is called 'Just the Way You Are'. Bruno Mars is going to record it."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!," Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey says with a laugh. "Wait until I tell Stacie about this."

"I have other patients I need to see," Chloe said and hurried out of the room.

Aubrey was surprised at Chloe's abrupt departure.

"Dammit, Amy!," Beca said glaring at the girl. "You were told not to talk about the song until it was ready to be aired on the radio. And, you upset Dr. Beale."

"Sorry," Amy said.

"You can go," Beca said. "Just email me what you have when Bruno finishes the vocals. I can work on them here."

"But, Beca," Amy says.

"No, Amy," Beca said. "You do this shit all the time and I'm tired of it. Just go."

Amy just nods her head and leaves.

"It really wasn't that big a deal," Aubrey says. "Chloe just isn't used to being the center of attention. Or having a song written for her."

"That's why I told Amy to keep her mouth shut," Beca said. "The song would have come out after I was out of the hospital and she wouldn't have even known about it."

"Did you really write a song for her?," Aubrey asked. "When did you write it?"

"Yes, I said I would and I did," Beca said blushing. "And, yeah, it is kind of _about_ her. I dictated it to my Assistant over the phone about three days after my surgery. Bruno Mars was looking for a new song and the studio showed it to him. He liked it and agreed to record it."

"That is so cool," Aubrey said.

Bruno Mars recorded the vocals and the track was sent to Beca. She worked on it and it was ready the next day. She sent it to the studio and they loved it and said it was ready to go. They decided to drop the song early to get it out in time for awards season. Amy came to visit Beca the day before she was scheduled to leave the hospital to tell her they were debuting her song on KROQ at noon.

As head of the cardiac unit, Chloe turned Beca's case over to Aubrey to provide care during Beca's recovery. She did keep up with Beca's progress through Aubrey, but had not been back to Beca's room since Amy spilled the beans about the song. With Aubrey handling her case now, Beca hasn't seen Chloe since she Amy told her about the song. Beca continued to feel bad about what happened and wanted to apologize to Chloe.

Beca and Amy were chatting just before it was time for the song to debut on the radio. Aubrey and Stacie came in to explain to Beca what she needed to do once she was home.

"It's on," Amy said excitedly and turned up the radio.

Aubrey and Stacie listened to the song with Beca and Amy.

"That was Bruno Mars," the DJ's voice came through the radio. "With his new song "Just The Way You Are", written by Beca Mitchell. I'd say they have a new hit on their hands. Call in and let us know wh-"

Amy turned the radio off and Beca just laid there.

"That's a really good song," Aubrey said quietly.

"I loved it," Stacie said and smiled.

"Thanks," Beca said with a small smile. "Also, thanks for everything else. You know, the saving my life by giving me a new heart thing."

"You're welcome," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"Don't forget," Stacie said. "I can take care of that scar for you if you want."

"I kind of like it," Beca said touching the scar through her gown. "It's like a battle scar. Shows what I've been through to get to where I am."

"Take care of yourself and don't forget your follow-up visit," Aubrey said. "I'll want to see you one week from today. And, don't forget no driving for another 3-4 weeks and no work for about 2 months."

"Thanks, Dr. Posen," Beca said. "I'm really sorry if I caused Dr. Beale undue stress. I, um, never meant for that to happen. I like her. You know, when she was my doctor."

"I understand," Aubrey said and smiled. "The paperwork for your release is all done. It just needs Dr. Beale to sign off on it and you can leave tomorrow morning."

"Thanks again to all of you for everything," Beca said. "And, Dr. Posen, I'll see you in a week."

Aubrey and Stacie turn to leave Beca's room when she stops them.

"Um, could you tell Dr. Beale I'm sorry?," Beca said. "I feel bad that there was so much unwanted attention being forced on her. She's really special and I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

"I'll give her your message," Aubrey said, giving Beca a smile.

Aubrey and Stacie leave Beca's room. Aubrey is updating Beca's chart as she stands by the nurse's station. Stacie looks back toward Beca's room and can see the pretty brunette through the open door. She can tell Beca is upset.

"Brey," Stacie said. "Beca Mitchell really seems to like Chloe. What is Chloe's deal anyway?"

"I think she's embarrassed that she let things get this far," Aubrey said. "She's afraid she really hurt Beca's feelings when she walked out the other day with no explanation. Now, she doesn't know how to fix it."

"Do you think she wants to?," Stacie said.

"Definitely," Aubrey said. "From what I can see, Chloe likes Beca. A lot. Maybe she's afraid of Beca's fame and all the attention that comes with it. Maybe she's afraid of how much she likes her after only knowing her for a couple of weeks. Maybe it's because Beca's her patient, or was. I don't know. But, I've known her for a long time and I can tell she really likes her."

"Do you think she heard the song?," Stacie asked.

"I don't know," Aubrey said.

"So, what time can I take Beca home tomorrow?," Amy asked startling the two doctors.

"Oh, um," Aubrey said. "Anytime after 9:00 am should be good."

"You and Beca seem to be on good terms again," Stacie said. "I thought she was really mad at you when she kicked you out of her room the other day."

"That was nothing," Amy said with a laugh. "She kicks me out of her home, or her office, or even her car, two or three times a week. I give her a day, maybe two, then I just show up and act like nothing happened. And everything goes back to normal."

Aubrey and Stacie both laugh and bid the blonde a good night.

The next morning Beca was sitting on the side of her bed waiting for Amy to pick her up. The nurse brought in her paperwork and told her she was free to leave as soon as her ride got there. Beca thanked her and read through some of the paperwork. She was happy they were going to allow her to work from home. She had to promise that she'd stop if she felt any pain in her sternum since it wasn't completely healed yet. And for the at least the next 2 months she also was only allowed to go into the studio for meetings that had to be done face-to-face. Beca continued to read through her paperwork when she heard a noise at the door.

"It's about time, Ames," Beca said and stopped when she looked up and saw Dr. Beale standing there. "Oh. Um, hey, Dr. Beale. Sorry, I thought you were Amy."

"Yeah, no, um, that's okay," Chloe said. "I came to apologize for my behavior the other day. I was taken by surprise hearing about the, um, song you wrote. I haven't been acting in a very professional manner by avoiding you. You were my patient and what I did was wrong. I did read your charts and Aubrey, Dr. Posen, filled me in on your progress. I'm glad to see you're well enough to be going home today."

"I'm sorry, too," Beca said. "Amy really shouldn't have said anything about the song. It was supposed to be kept quiet and not released until after I got out of here. The studio wanted to make sure it was out in time for the awards season which is not that far off. We usually take longer to get a song out, but everything with this one just clicked."

Chloe stood there not saying anything. Beca looked at her.

"I guess it just surprised me," Chloe said. "It was quite overwhelming to hear that you actually wrote a song for me."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Beca said. "I made a promise that if you got me through the transplant surgery, I'd write a song for you. My grandmother used to say 'A promise made, is a debt unpaid.' And I pay my debts."

"Well, I'm sure it's a great song," Chloe said. "Stacie and Aubrey can't say enough about it."

"Ready to get out of here, Shawshank?," Amy asks as she walks in the room, followed by a nurse with a wheelchair. "Oh, hey, Dr. Beale."

"Yeah, Amy," Beca said. "I'm ready."

"Here, I brought you some flowers," Amy said. "You know since you got a new heart and it's Valentine's Day. Oh, and because you're going home."

"Thanks, Amy," Beca said taking the flowers. "And, thank you, Dr. Beale. I am truly sorry about everything that happened because of the song."

"Why are you sorry about the song?," Amy asks. "It's number ten on the charts after just one day."

"Amy, please shut up," Beca says through gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying,-"

"I don't care," Beca cuts off. "Just for once, shut up!"

Chloe doesn't say anything as Beca gets into the wheelchair and gives her a little wave as the nurse wheels her out. Chloe stands there for a minute, chewing her bottom lip.

"Beca," Chloe calls out. "Wait!"

Beca asks the nurse to stop. Beca looks over her shoulder to see Chloe hurrying to her.

"I never answered your question," Chloe said as she came to a stop next to Beca.

"What question was that?," Beca asked slightly confused.

"You asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner with you once you got out of here," Chloe said causing Beca to smile.

"And?," Beca said.

"And," Chloe said smiling. "I'd love to."

Beca takes a rose from the flowers Amy gave her.

"Want to be my Valentine?," Beca asks as she hands the rose to Chloe. "I mean you already took my heart."

Beca gives her a grin and Chloe lets out a laugh as she takes the rose.

"Let's see how dinner goes first," Chloe said.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Pitch Perfect characters.** **Of course we all know that Beca Mitchell did not write "Just the Way You Are".**


	4. Crush

**Prompt from malexfaith: Heard the song "Crush" by Mandy Moore and thought it would make a good fic. I didn't actually use the words of the song to tell the story; more like I just used someone singing the song to help with the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was two days before Valentine's Day and Beca was tired after a long day at Residual Heat. She sighs when she enters the Bellas House and is hit with a sea of red hearts decorating the living room.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie says she she sees the young DJ. "What do you think of our Valentine's Day decorations?"

"They're red," Beca deadpans.

"They're hearts," Stacie says with a laugh. "They're supposed to be red."

"Then they're perfect," Beca says and hurries up to her room.

Beca enters her room and pulls out her laptop before flopping down on her bed.

"Valentine's day, ugh," Beca mumbles. "Why can't it just be over already?"

It seems like all the Bellas could talk about was Valentine's Day. They talk about the chocolates they were to going to get, or the flowers, or some other gift, like jewelry. They talked about the person they were going to spend it with. God, they all knew who they were spending Valentine's Day with. She just wished they'd shut up about it. Beca was hating on Valentine's Day because she knew she would never get to spend it with the person she really wanted to spend it with. She knew that she would be spending it alone while the one person she wanted to be her Valentine would be spending it with someone else. She would normally talk to Chloe about this kind of stuff, but she can't do that since it is about Chloe. Valentine's Day sucks.

"Why are you hiding?," Chloe asks as she enters Beca's room.

"Not hiding," Beca said not looking at Chloe. "Just working."

"What are you working on?," Chloe asks and sits down on the bed next to Beca.

"Nothing," Beca said closing her laptop. "What did you want, Chloe?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," Chloe said. "We haven't really done much of that lately. You know Valentine's Day is-"

"I have to get to the station," Beca interrupts as she jumps up and leaves a bewildered Chloe still sitting on her bed.

Chloe lets out a heavy sigh as she watches Beca run out on her again. Something was up with the brunette and Chloe is determined to find out what it is. She can tell Beca is hurting over something and she only wants to help, because when Beca is hurting, she's hurting. She's also hurting because she was in love with her best friend and hated that she didn't have the guts to tell her how she felt. She's hurting because she and Beca share everything with each other, or at least they used to. And now, Beca was shutting her out. After a few minutes, Chloe gets up and goes back down to her own room.

The day before Valentine's Day is a Friday, which is typically Bellas movie night for everyone who didn't have a date or something else going on. It was about 11:00 pm and Beca is in her room, working on a paper. To be honest, she was supposed to be working on a paper but she was actually thinking about Chloe and still driving herself crazy wondering who Chloe was going to be spending Valentine's Day with. Chloe hasn't mentioned that she was seeing anyone, but Beca knows that someone like Chloe Beale doesn't sit home on Valentine's Day.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe said as she enters the brunette's room. "What are you doing?"

Of course she's here right now. It's like she knew Beca was thinking about her.

"Chloe, could you just leave, please?," Beca said sounding tired. "I just want some peace and quiet so I can work on this paper that's due Monday."

"Come on, Becs," Chloe says. "It's movie night. We're going to watch _Friday the 13th_ , because it's Friday the 13th. You know I can't watch a scary movie without my cuddle buddy."

"Well, you'll have to tonight," Beca said. "I really have to work on this paper."

"Becs," Chloe says.

"God, Chloe," Beca says in exasperation. "Could you just leave? Please?"

"Okay," Chloe said sounding hurt. "Sorry, to have bothered you."

Chloe looks at Beca as she turns to walk out the door and Beca already has her eyes glued to her computer screen. Chloe leaves Beca's room and heads downstairs.

"Where's Shawshank?," Amy asks.

"She's not coming," Chloe says with a furrowed brow.

"Why not?," CR asked.

"She said she's got a paper or something she needs to work on," Chloe responded clearly distracted.

"Everything okay?," Stacie asked.

"Have you noticed how weird Beca has been acting the past few days?," Chloe asked. "I mean, I know she doesn't like movies, but she always watches them with us. And, she just basically threw me out of her room."

"Maybe she's just stressed," Stacie said. "She'll come talk to you when it gets to be too much for her. She always does. Try not to worry too much about it. Let's just enjoy the movie."

"I guess," Chloe says and sits next to Stacie.

As soon as Chloe left her room, Beca slammed her laptop shut, and wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a heavy sigh. She hated how hurt Chloe sounded. Hated that she's the one that made her sound like that. But, her crush on Chloe was getting worse and she thinks she has gone from a crush to being in love with her best friend. She wants to tell Chloe how she feels but she's afraid of Chloe's reaction. She's afraid that Chloe will laugh at her or, worse than that, hate her and no longer want anything to do with her. She has to keep Chloe in her life, so keeping her mouth shut is the only way to make sure she doesn't lose her. Right?

"I need to go somewhere and clear my head," Beca mumbles.

Beca jumps up and changes into some black skinny jeans and her black Barden hoodie with the pockets. She puts on some shoes and grabs her phone and wallet. She hurries downstairs trying to be quiet and not draw attention to herself. She doesn't stop moving and heads straight out the door without saying a word to anyone.

"I thought you said Beca was working on a paper she had due?," Stacie asked Chloe as they both noticed Beca leaving the house.

"That's what she told me," Chloe said getting up and hurrying over to the door. Chloe goes outside and looks up and down the street and sees Beca walking toward the general direction of campus.

"Lily?," Chloe said as she steps back inside. "Can you follow Beca and text me to let me know where she goes? I'm going to change and meet you wherever she ends up. Okay?"

Lily nods and slips out the door. Chloe turns to the other Bellas.

"I'm really worried about Beca," Chloe said. "I'm going to follow her and find out what's going on with her. Anyone else want to go with me?"

"You shouldn't be out there by yourself," CR said standing up. "I'll go with you. Give me ten minutes to change."

"I'm a little worried about her, too" Stacie spoke up. "I'll go."

The other girls all said they would go as well. Everyone went to change their clothes. They were all back downstairs about fifteen minutes later. Chloe's phone pinged and she checked it.

"Lily says Beca just entered _Ned's_ on the other side of campus," Chloe said. "Let's go."

Chloe sent a quick text to Lily letting her know they were on their way and to text if Beca left. The girls hurried to _Ned's_ and went inside. It was crowded but Lily had been watching for them. She went over to the group.

"She's been pretty much just sitting at the bar," Lily said. "She ordered a beer and that's it."

"Thanks, Lily," Chloe said. "Let's split up. I don't want her to know we're here. It's pretty crowded so we should be able to keep an eye on her without her seeing us. I just want to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy."

Chloe pulled her hood over her head to hide her hair, knowing it was like a beacon that Beca would spot a mile away. She and Stacie made their way to the other side of the bar so they could watch Beca without being seen. Chloe was really worried about her best friend and didn't want her to think that getting drunk was the answer to whatever was troubling her. She watches as Beca downs her beer and orders another. Beca then gets up and goes over to the karaoke announcer and it looks like she's picking a song. Chloe's mouth drops open in surprise.

"Is Beca voluntarily signing up to sing a karaoke song?," Chloe mumbles to herself.

"Did Beca just put in to sing a song?," Stacie asked sounding as surprised as Chloe.

"It looked like she did," Chloe whispered still confused.

"She never does that," Stacie said.

Chloe doesn't say anything. Stacie orders them each a shot as they continue to keep an eye on Beca. They down their shots and order a beer as they continue to watch Beca. It's not long before Beca's name is called to sing.

"Holy shit," Stacie said. "She really is going to sing."

Chloe pays no attention as she watches Beca down the rest of her beer and head to the stage. Chloe moves around the bar so she can see the stage better. Which also means she can see Beca better. She moves behind a pillar and watches as Beca takes the microphone. Stacie and the rest of the Bellas join Chloe to watch Beca sing.

"Um, since it's after midnight and officially Valentine's Day, I'd like to sing this song for a special someone," Beca says softly into the mic.

"What's his name?," someone yells from the crowd.

"What?," Beca says looking up in confusion.

"Who's the song for sweetie?," an older woman asks.

"Um, it's, um," Beca said looking at the woman. "Fuck it, she's not here, so what the hell, right? This song is for Chloe. The person I wish I was spending Valentine's Day with."

Chloe gasps and her eyes get wide and she looks over at Stacie who gives her a small smile. Chloe looks around and see all the Bellas staring wide-eyed at their Captain. Chloe swallows and looks back to the stage as the music starts.

 _Haha, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
Haha (haha)_

 _You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

 _I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

 _Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

Chloe puts a hand to her mouth and there are tears in her eyes. Stacie puts a hand on her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. The rest of the girls are smiling as they watch Beca.

 _You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

 _Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

 _Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

 _(Hey, hey-ey)  
(Hey, hey-ey)  
(Hey-ey)_

 _You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush  
I_ _hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

The song ends and the crowd jumps to their feet cheering and clapping. Beca wipes at a tear that fell on her cheek. She looks around the bar and flashes a small smile before leaving the stage. She fights her way through the crowd and goes outside. Chloe just stands there speechless as she watches Beca leave the bar. Stacie gives her a nudge.

"You'd better go get your girl before she gets too far," Stacie says.

Chloe looks around at the other Bellas and they are all smiling and nodding, telling her to go on. Chloe's face breaks into a smile and she turns and runs out in the direction she saw Beca go. She runs out the door and stops to look to see where Beca went. She sees her walking up the sidewalk with her head down and her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. Chloe calls Beca's name and runs after her. Beca doesn't hear her and keeps walking. Chloe calls her name again. This time Beca hears her and turns toward Chloe. Chloe stops about a foot away from Beca.

"What do you want, Chloe?," Beca asks looking down at the groun.

"You," Chloe says causing Beca to jerk her head up and look at Chloe.

"I'm sorry," Beca said looking confused. "What did you say?"

"I heard the song," Chloe says with tears in her eyes. "I heard everything you said."

Chloe closes the short distance to stand toe to toe with Beca. She pulls Beca's hands out of her pockets and holds them in her own and starts singing.

 _I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

Chloe leans in and places a tender kiss on Beca's lips.

"You're crazy, you know that?," Beca says quietly with a smile on her face.

"Crazy for you," Chloe says with a smile.

Beca laughs and pulls Chloe closer to her. She kisses Chloe and Chloe kisses her back. They both pull back from the kiss with smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask this sooner," Beca says. "But, would you want to be my Valentine?"

"I'd love to," Chloe says and gives Beca another quick kiss. "And, the song is right. I will always love."

"Good to know," Beca says. "Because I will always love you, too."

Chloe wraps Beca in a hug and buries her face in Beca's neck.

"Let's go home," Beca whispers as she pulls out of the hug. "The girls are all standing behind you waiting for what I'm sure is going to be a group hug."

As soon as Chloe looks back over her shoulder, the Bellas squeal and did indeed pull the new couple into a group hug.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the song _Crush_ , Mandy Moore, or the Pitch Perfect characters.**


	5. Hunting for My Love

**Guest prompt: Could you do one where Chloe creates a scavenger hunt for Beca.**

 **Here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chloe Beale woke early on Valentine's Day and slipped out of bed without waking her girlfriend, award winning music producer, Beca Mitchell. She and Beca met in a little cafe a little over four years ago. It seemed like they had the same schedule and would show up at the cafe every morning at the same time like clockwork. Chloe had finally got up the nerve to say hello after they had been eyeing each other for about a month. They had been together ever since. Today was a special Valentine's Day and she had a lot to do. She quickly showered and got dressed. She gently kissed Beca on the cheek and hurried to take care of everything.

Beca was sleeping soundly in the house she shared with Chloe. She is such a sound sleeper that she doesn't hear the front door opening and closing. She doesn't hear the sound of footsteps that made their way up the stairs to her room. She was unaware that the owner of those footsteps was knocking on her door and entering her bedroom. She was totally unaware of any of that.

What brought her to full awareness was someone shouting, "Beca Mitchell get your ass out of bed!" The shouting caused Beca to jump out of a sound sleep and into a heap on the floor, blankets and all.

"What the fuck, Posen?," Beca exclaims seeing Chloe's best friend, Aubrey, standing over her with a smirk. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I've been sent to get you up and moving," Aubrey said.

"I need coffee," Beca said after fighting her way out of the blankets that fell to the floor with her.

"Sorry, you don't have time for that," Aubrey tells her and holds out her hand. "Here."

Beca looks and sees that Aubrey is holding out an envelope. Beca looks at it with a raised eyebrow but doesn't move to take it.

"It's from Chloe," Aubrey said pushing the envelope toward Beca. "Just take the damned thing."

Beca hesitantly takes the envelope. She opens it and pulls out a note.

 _Hey, Babe! Good morning and Happy Valentine's Day. Sorry I wasn't there for my morning kiss but I promise to make it up to you later. But, in order for me to do that, you have to find me. I'm going to leave you clues that will lead you to me. If you follow the clues successfully, I'll be the final prize in this "scavenger" hunt._

 _Clue #1 - Go to the place we met. Also, wear your red flannel shirt today, cause you look really hot in it and it is Valentine's Day!_

 _I love you!_

 _Chloe xoxoxo_

Beca looked at the card and laughed at how silly her girlfriend could be. She put the note back in the envelope.

"Am I supposed to do this alone?," Beca asked. "Or do I have to take you with me?"

"You're on your own," Aubrey said. "My only job was to make sure you were up by 11:00 am to get this thing started. I'm out of here. Have fun with whatever it is Chloe has planned for you today."

Aubrey left and Beca took a shower and got dressed, making sure to put on her red flannel shirt. Not because her girlfriend told her to, but because it was one of her favorite shirts. Okay, maybe it was because her girlfriend told her she looked hot in it. She left the house and drove to _Spanelli's Cafe_ near her old apartment. It was only 2 blocks from where she used to live and she had found it on the first day she moved in. She'd been a regular ever since. She knew without a doubt that his was the place Chloe wanted her to go for her next hint. Mrs. Spanelli, the owner, greeted Beca when she walked in. Beca saw her best friend, Stacie, sitting at a table and went over to join her. Mrs. Spanelli took their lunch orders.

"Are you going to tell me where my girlfriend is?," Beca asked looking at Stacie.

"Nope," Stacie said and grinned. "Definitely not. She only gave me my part to do and didn't tell me about any of the other parts."

Beca and Stacie chatted over lunch, catching up since they hadn't spoke in a couple of weeks. Beca told Stacie that she had made dinner reservations for them to celebrate Valentine's Day with their significant others at the _Rooftop Lounge._ The car would pick Stacie and Aubrey up at 7:15 pm sharp.

They finished lunch and Stacie handed Beca her the _Clue #2_ envelope. She pulled out the note and read it.

 _Clue #2 - Go to MY favorite shop that sells one of the things that is given to your true love today. There will be something waiting for you there along with Clue #3._

"One of her favorite shops?," Beca asks after reading the card. "That could be any one of about a dozen places."

"Think about what else it said," Stacie said. "What are the things most given on Valentine's Day? The answer is flowers and candy."

"Well, I know she doesn't have a favorite flower shop," Beca said. "But, she does love chocolate and she usually goes to the _Godiva_ store over on Ventura Boulevard. That's got to be it. I'll see you later."

Beca leaves and Stacie smiles and shake her heads at her friend's behavior. Beca makes it to the _Godiva_ chocolate shop and enters. She sees her good friend, Fat Amy, standing there and walks over to her.

"Hey, Amy," Beca says. "I"m guessing you're going to be giving me _Clue #3_."

"Not me," Amy said. "I'm here to make sure you get the package from the counter they have waiting for you."

"Of course," Beca said and walks over to the counter. "I'm Beca Mitchell. I believe you're holding something for me."

"Oh, yes," the saleswoman said. "A pretty redhead came in earlier today and picked this out. She asked us to give it to you when you came in."

The saleswoman hands Beca a rather large box of dark chocolates. Taped to the top was an envelope that said _Clue #3_. Beca opened it and read the note.

 _Clue #3 - First, pay the nice lady who gave you the box. I picked out my favorites for you to give to me. You're welcome! and Thank you, how sweet! Next, make your way to the flower shop that is directly across the street from where we had our last Bellas get-together._

The Bellas. Beca still can't believe that Chloe had been in an a capella group in college. She really can't complain though. They' have become some of her best friends. She re-reads the note and frowns.

"How does she know I didn't already buy her some chocolates?," Beca says. "I'm well aware of her sweet tooth."

"Did you?," Amy asks with a smirk, hearing Beca.

"Well, no," Beca mumbles. "But she doesn't know that."

Amy just laughs. Beca clears her throat and asks the woman how much she owes. She pays for the candy and then turns to Amy and gives her a quick thanks.

"I wonder what kind of flowers I'm buying her?," Beca asks and laughs.

"See you later," Amy calls out to Beca as she leaves the shop.

Beca makes her way to the florist shop and enters. There, she finds Cynthia Rose waiting with a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses, Chloe's favorite flowers.

"Hey, CR," Beca said. "How'd you get roped into helping with this little scavenger hunt or whatever this is?"

"You're not the only one who can't say no to the Beale pout," CR said with a laugh. "I swear that thing should be illegal."

Beca let out a laugh. CR handed her the roses and a card attached with the words _Clue #4_ on it. Beca took the card and opened it.

 _Clue #4 - Pay for the roses and thank you! You're almost done so now I need you to walk to your favorite music store. You'll be given Clue #5._

Beca paid for the roses and thanked CR for helping Chloe with whatever it is Chloe was doing.

"Good luck," CR calls out as Beca leaves the florist.

Beca walked the block and a half to _Rick's Records._ People were smiling at her as she walked down the street carrying a big box of chocolates and a dozen roses. So far no one has recognized her, so she managed to make it to the the music shop in just a few minutes. As she approached the shop, she saw Ashley and Jessica waiting for her. As soon as she reached them, they took her by the arms and led her into the music store.

"What am I buying Chloe from here?," Beca asked.

"Nothing," Jessica said. "This gift is for you from Chloe."

The two girls lead Beca straight to the counter and told the salesman they were picking up an order for Beca Mitchell. The salesman reached under the counter and pulled out a thumb drive with an envelope.

"That's it?," Beca asked looking at the thumb drive and then back at the salesman.

"That's it," the salesman responded.

Beca furrows her brow and lets out a sigh. She hands the candy and flowers to Ashley and takes the envelope.

 _Clue #5 - Unfurrow your brow!_ [Beca smiles because Chloe knows her so well]. _The thumb drive has some mixes that I made just for you. Rick gave me free rein to choose from any of the music he had in his store. You'll love it._ _Happy Valentine's Day, baby! I love you._

 _This wasn't really a clue, but whatever. Now Jessica and Ashley are going to walk you to your next destination and Clue #6._

"Thank you," Beca says to the salesman and takes the thumb drive and puts it in her pocket. "Okay, ladies, I'm all yours. Lead the way."

Ashley holds onto the flowers and candy and she and Jessica walk Beca to their next destination. Beca smiles when they reach their destination and finds Lily waiting out front for them.

"The roller skating rink?," Beca said. "She wants to kill me, right? The last time we were here I fell on my skates and had a bruised butt for a week."

The other girls laugh and Lily hands her a final envelope with _Clue #6_ written on the front _._ Beca opens the envelope and reads.

 _Clue #6 - Do as Lily says because you are only about 5 minutes away from finding your greatest treasure. Hint - It's me! ;) I love you and I'll see you in a few._

"Trust me," Lily said pulling out a Bellas scarf.

"Whoa, I'm not so sure about this," Beca said taking a step back and away from Lily.

She was a little scared because she's heard plenty of stories about Lily from Chloe's college days. She wasn't sure letting the woman put a blindfold on her was such a good idea.

"Come on, Beca," Jessica said with a laugh. "We promise we'll be with you the entire time. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Yeah, Beca," Ashley said. "Chloe did say to do as Lily says. So, just let Lily blindfold you and we'll take you to Chloe."

Beca looked skeptical but figured if she was finally getting to see Chloe, it was worth whatever she had to do. She let Lily put the blindfold on her. Once she made sure Beca couldn't see, she took Beca's hands and placed them on her shoulders.

"Just hold on and you'll know when I step down or am walking on a straight surface," Lily said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Beca said and swallowed loudly. "Okay, I guess I'm ready."

Ashley opened the door and Jessica hurried inside. Lily walked slowly and Beca followed, with Ashley bringing up the rear. Once they were inside, Lily led Beca to a seat and helped her sit down. Beca jerked back when she felt someone take her leg.

"Sorry, Beca," Jessica said. "I just need to put on your roller skates."

"Sorry," Beca said sheepishly. "You scared me."

"That's okay," Jessica said. "I should have warned you."

Jessica gets Beca into her skates and then Ashley, Jessica, and Lily, all now wearing their own skates, lead Beca, still blindfolded, over to the entrance of the skating area.

"Stay right here," Jessica said and suddenly heard what sounded like the three girls skating away from her.

Beca was alone and only slightly nervous. She stood there quietly waiting when she finally realized that it was quiet; really quiet. No sounds of skates rolling across the floor, no music over the speakers, and no voices of any kind. She leaned her head trying to find some sound and heard something that sounded like rustling, but she wasn't really sure what it was. She starting to get a little freaked out. She reached her hand up to take off the blindfold and jumped when she heard a voice say, "Don't you dare!"

"Jesse?," Beca called out.

"That's right," Jesse said and took Beca's hand. "Trust me. It'll all be over soon."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of," Beca mumbles.

Jesse leads Beca onto the floor and they slowly make their way to the center of the wooden skating area. Jesse stops and turns Beca to the position she needs to be in. "Stay," he says before she hears him skate away; she could tell he hadn't gone very far. She hears the sound of someone skating towards her and stop close to where she was. Suddenly, there were more skates and it sounds like she was surrounded by them. Then suddenly they stop as well.

"Jesse?," Beca called out turning her head to try and hear something. "Chloe?"

She turns her head when she hears humming start up. And then she hears music - acapella style - and she smiles. She thinks she recognizes the song, but could it be? The answer comes when she hears Chloe start to sing.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Beca practically rips the blindfold off. She sees Chloe standing in front of her singing with a tear running down her face. Around her were all their friends.

"Chlo?"

 _Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
_ _Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will_

Chloe wipes the tears from her face as their friends back her up. Beca is smiling as she stands there watching and listening to Chloe. She hadn't realized that she had tears running down her face as well. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when they all started dancing while on skates. Beca just whips her heard around to watch them, mainly keeping her eyes on Chloe who continues singing while skate dancing in front of her.

 _Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

 _Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown you my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

 _Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

 _And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm_

The song finishes and Chloe manages to get down on one knee, while still on skates, and holds up a ring box.

"I love you, Beca. Will you marry me?" Chloe asks through her tears.

Beca gives a shaky "Yes!" through her tears. She pulls Chloe up and grabs her in a kiss, somehow managing to stay on her feet despite wearing skates. Everyone around starts clapping and cheering. Chloe pulls back from Beca and puts the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe- oh, shit!," Beca says as she is reminded that she is still on skates and gravity always wins. Always.

She grabs onto Chloe to try and stop her fall. They both end up in a heap on the floor, laughing and crying at the same time. Beca reaches up and kisses Chloe again.

"I love you," Beca says.

"I love you, too," Chloe says.

* * *

 **Song used is** _ **Marry Me**_ **by Train. I do not own the song or Train, or any of the Pitch Perfect characters.**

 **Fun fact: Our very own Anna (Aubrey Posen) Camp is in the video for the song.**


	6. Secret Admirer

**Guest: Chloe has a crush on Beca and becomes her secret admirer. [See end of chapter for full prompt].**

* * *

Chloe Beale is in love with Beca Mitchell. Beca, on the other hand, was totally oblivious to how Chloe felt about her. At first, it was just a crush and Chloe did everything she could to get Beca to notice her. But, the girl was oblivious to Chloe's _subtle_ charms. Chloe knew she had to step up her game. She was going to get Beca interested in her by becoming her secret admirer. It was just a few days before Valentine's Day and Chloe was going to really lay it on so Beca would be hers by then.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Chlo?," her best friend, Aubrey Posen asks. "She already has a girlfriend. Maybe you should just tell her how you feel and hope for the best."

"I'm not worried about Sarah," Chloe said. "If Beca really has strong feelings for her, nothing I do will take Beca away from her. But, maybe, it will help Beca realize that there is someone out there better for her than Sarah is. And, hopefully, she'll realize that someone is me."

"I agree that Beca deserves better than Sarah," Aubrey said. "But, what if it backfires and Beca doesn't even want to be friends with you. Are you ready for that?"

"If I can't be with her romantically, I don't know if I can be just friends," Chloe said honestly. "I'm not ready for that, but I will accept it. Because if I had to see her all the time knowing that she doesn't love me like I love her, it would hurt too much. "

"Just be careful, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I don't want to see you to get hurt."

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next morning Chloe puts "Operation Secret Admirer" into action. She knows that Beca has a class at 8:00 am that she is always running late for. She gets up extra early and hurries to Beca's favorite coffee shop. She orders Beca's favorite coffee, black with one sugar and just a splash of cream, and two banana nut muffins, also Beca's favorite. She hurries to Beca's dorm and can hear Beca moving around inside her room. She quickly and quietly places the coffee and muffins outside her door with a note. She leaves and goes back to her and Aubrey's apartment.

Beca woke up and only has twenty minutes to get dressed and make it to her 8:00 class. "Great," Beca thinks, "I don't have time to stop for coffee." She threw on whatever she could find and opened her door. She looked down and saw a cup with a bag sitting next to it. She picked the items up and could smell the coffee. She immediately took a sip and sighed. It was still hot. "Just the way I like it," Beca mutters. She hurried out the door taking the coffee and bag with her. She made it to class just in time and sat near the back. She sipped at her coffee and looked inside the bag. She could smell the muffins.

"Mmmm, banana nut," Becas said with sigh. "My favorite."

As she pulled out one of the muffins a piece of paper fell on the table. She picked it up and read it.

 _I know you're always running late for your class so I thought I'd help you out and get your breakfast for you. Enjoy! I love you!_ _~ Your Secret Admirer_

"Secret Admirer?," Beca thought and chuckled. "I bet it's from Sarah," Beca said with a sigh as she bit into the muffin.

Later that day, Chloe was super excited. Bellas practice was about to start and she was waiting for Beca to show up. Beca finally comes in and Chloe walks over to her.

"Hey, Becs," Chloe says. "Having a good day?"

"Yes, actually," Beca said. "It all started this morning when Sarah left me coffee and two muffins outside my door so I wouldn't be late for my class."

"Sarah did that?," Chloe said with a frown. "Are you sure? I mean, she doesn't seem like the type."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was her," Beca said. "There was a note but it was signed " _Your Secret Admirer"_. I figure it was Sarah because Valentine's Day is in a few days and she's been after me to do something romantic for it."

"Or, maybe you actually have a secret admirer," Chloe said.

"Yeah, right," Beca scoffed. "That never happens in real life. Not to me anyway."

Before Chloe could say another word, Aubrey called the girls together to start practice. Chloe knew she was going to have to step up her game.

Practice was over and Chloe was telling Aubrey about what Beca said about her secret admirer being Sarah.

"I can see why with Valentine's Day so close she would think that," Aubrey said. "We have to find something that will definitely make her know it is _**not**_ Sarah."

"We?," Chloe said with a smirk. "Are you going to help me win Beca over?"

"Yes," Aubrey said. "That girl is so oblivious, it will take both off us to get her to realize there is someone better out there for her."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Chloe squeals and pulls Aubrey into a hug. "Let's go. We need to strategize."

Aubrey just laughs at the bubbly redhead and follows her out of the auditorium. She sees Chloe stop suddenly and she can hear raised voices. When she reaches Chloe she sees Beca and Sarah having an argument.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?," Beca practically yells at Sarah. "Who else would it be?"

"Why would I do something like that for my _girlfriend_ and say it's from your secret admirer?," Sarah yells back.

"I don't know," Beca says running her hand through her hair. "Because it's romantic as shit."

"That's why when I find out who this secret admirer is, I'm going to kick her ass," Sarah says and storms off with Beca running after her. Aubrey looks at Chloe and sees that she has a determined look on her face.

"She is so going to be calling Beca her **_ex_** -girlfriend by Valentine's Day," Chloe mutters through clenched teeth.

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next day, Chloe found Beca's car in the student parking lot and placed a silk rose under the windshield wiper with another note. She knew Beca would be coming for her car soon to go to the radio station so she hid to see what Beca's reaction would be to finding the rose. Chloe hurried over to hide behind a tree and waited. It was about 10 minutes later when Beca came walking across the parking lot.

"Oh, shit," Chloe muttered aloud when she saw that Sarah was with her.

Beca saw the rose and went to pick it up but Sarah got to it first, grabbing the note and leaving the rose.

"What the hell is this?," Sarah said looking at Beca. Chloe could hear her scoff as she looks at the note.

" _My love will last as long as the petals on this rose_ ," Sarah reads and gives a nasty laugh. "Well she can't be too in love with you if she gives you a rose that will dead in three days. Make this stop or we're through."

Sarah throws the note at Beca and stomps off. Beca picks the note up off the ground where it fell and takes the rose off the car. She reads the note and then really looks at the rose. She feels the petals and a smile comes to her lips when she realizes that they are silk. Chloe almost squeals when she sees the smile on Beca's face. Beca looks around the parking lot and Chloe barely has time to duck back so Beca doesn't see her. She hears Beca's car start up and she looks to see Beca pulling out of the parking lot. Chloe does a little happy dance and rushes back to her apartment.

"Brey, Brey," Chloe yells as soon as she enters the apartment and sees Brey sitting on the sofa. "Your rose idea was a hit. Well, it was to Beca. Not so much to Sarah."

"What happened?," Aubrey asked.

Chloe told her about Sarah being with Beca when she found the rose. And how Beca had smiled when she realized the rose petals were made of silk.

"This time when Sarah stormed off, Beca didn't run after her," Chloe said. "That's a good sign, right?"

"I think it could be," Aubrey said. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"The way to Beca Mitchell's heart is through her stomach," Chloe said. "I'm buying her lunch."

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next day found Beca working a shift at the radio station. Sarah was sitting at the table doing homework. Neither girl was really saying anything and there was a bit of tension between them. Beca looks at Sarah and lets out a sigh causing Sarah to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?," Sarah asks.

"I'm hungry," Beca said.

"And that's my problem, why?," Sarah asked.

"Because I'm working and can't leave," Beca said. "I thought maybe you'd go pick us up something to eat."

"I'm busy," Sarah said. "I have a test on Monday and I need to study. Just order something."

Beca grabs a few more CDs and heads to another rack to put them away, mumbling "Why exactly are you still my girlfriend?"

"Did you say something?," Sarah calls out.

"Nope," Beca said. "Not a thing."

The bell dinged signifying someone had come into the station. Beca looked up expecting to see Jesse or Luke walk through the door. Instead, a pizza delivery guy opened the studio door and walked in.

"Beca Mitchell?," he called out.

"Yeah, right here," Beca said coming to meet him.

"This is for you," the guy said handing Beca a pizza box.

"I didn't order this," Beca said. "There must be some mistake."

"No mistake," the guy said. "The order was placed earlier this morning. The order said it should be delivered around noon and there's also a note with it."

Beca took the pizza and told the guy thank you. She walked back to the table to find Sarah sitting there with her arms crossed looking angry. "Is this another little surprise from your secret admirer?," she asked.

"I guess," Beca said setting the pizza on the table. "There is a note."

Beca pulled the envelope that was taped to the box off and opened it. She reads it to herself and smiles. She quickly wipes the smile off her face as Sarah grabs the note out of her hand.

" _I know you're usually hungry by noon and you can't go anywhere to get lunch when you're working, so I decided to have lunch brought to you. I hope you love it as much as I love you,"_ Sarah is practically screeching by the time she gets to the end of the note. "Loves? This bitch is actually saying she loves you? Who is it Beca? Only someone who knows you would know you were working at the station today and what time you usually eat."

Beca is left speechless. She has no idea who could be doing this. "I honestly don't know, Sarah," Beca tells her.

Beca opens the pizza box and reaches in to take a slice. Sarah slams the lid down onto Beca's hand.

"You are not seriously going to eat that, are you?," Sarah asks glaring at Beca.

"I'm hungry," Beca said. "You, my supposed girlfriend, wouldn't get me anything to eat. So, yes, I'm going to eat this."

"If you take one bite of that pizza, we're through," Sarah says face pinched in anger.

Beca looks at Sarah and then at the pizza box. She snatches the note Sarah was still holding out of her hands and opens the pizza box.

"I mean it, Beca," Sarah said. "Through. Done. The end. It's over."

Beca looks right at Sarah as she reaches down and takes a slice of pizza. She raises it up and brings it to her mouth. "Have a nice life, Sarah," Beca says as she bites into the pizza. "Mmmm, so good."

Sarah growls and shoves the pizza box. Beca catches it to keep it from falling on the floor. Sarah grabs up her books and shoves her stuff into her book bag. Beca just watches Sarah as she continues to eat the pizza. Sarah gives Beca one last look and Beca just waves at her and says, "Bye."

Sarah storms out, slamming the door behind her. Beca smiles and sits down. She puts her feet up on the desk and finishes her first slice. She grabs another slice, takes a bite and sighs happily.

That evening Beca is telling Chloe how she and Sarah broke up. Chloe tries to hide her glee. Instead she gives Beca a hug and says she's sorry.

"I'm not," Beca said. "This whole secret admirer thing made me realize that Sarah and I weren't working. I'm not even sure why we were together in the first place."

"If that's the way you feel," Chloe said and smiled. "Then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said. "I gotta go. I have a ton of homework. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Chloe said as she walks Beca to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe closes the apartment door and smiles. Aubrey looks at her.

"So, what now?," Aubrey said. "Sarah's no longer in the picture. How do you get Beca to pay attention to you and let her know you're her secret admirer?"

"I've got a collection of DVDs I'm going to give her," Chloe said with an even bigger smile.

"Beca doesn't like movies," Aubrey said. "Everyone knows that."

"I know," Chloe said. "But each movie is hint on who her secret admirer is. Everything will be revealed tomorrow."

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next day has Chloe pacing back and forth in her room. She's nervous and hopes that Beca gets the hint she leaves for her in the movies she selected to give to the girl. She has to wait until Beca leaves for her shift at the radio station to leave the final gift. She puts everything into a bag and writes her note. She then hurries over to Beca's dorm and hangs the bag on the door handle.

Beca rushes to get to Bellas practice on time. She doesn't have time to stop by her dorm to change. She gets to the auditorium just in time and is thankful she doesn't have to suffer Aubrey's wrath. She drops her stuff on the floor and flops down in a chair. Chloe gives her a smile and Beca gives her a small smile back.

Practice ends and Beca hurries out before Chloe can speak to her. Chloe's face falls because she thinks that Beca got her gift and is avoiding her now because she doesn't want to be with her. Aubrey puts her arm around the dejected redhead as they walk back to their apartment.

Beca gets back to her dorm and opens the door. She sees a gift type bag sitting on her bed. Her roommate, Kimmy Jin, told her it was hanging on the door when she got back from class. Beca drops her bag by the bed and sits down. She pulls the gift bag over and looks inside.

"Movies?," Beca thinks. "Everyone knows I don't like movies." She sees an envelope and pulls it out. She opens it and reads the note inside.

 _There is something about each of these movies that is the clue to who I am. If you figure it out and want to be with me, meet me on the quad tomorrow at 9:00 am and I will take you to breakfast. It will be our first date. I will be standing where we first met, holding one red rose. I love you and hope you feel the same. ~ Your Secret Admirer_

Beca read the note two more times. "The movies hold the clue to who my secret admirer is," Beca mutters. "Well, let's see what we have."

Beca reaches into the bag and pulls out _Frozen_ , _The Little Mermaid_ , and _Brave_. "What do these movies have in common?," Beca says aloud.

She looks at each movie again and then holds all three in her hands looking at them side by side. Beca sighs heavily and continues to stare at the DVD boxes. Suddenly her eyes light up. They all have a main character that has red hair. "Could it be?," Beca thinks to herself. "Is it really her? Is Chloe my secret admirer?"

"God, I hope so," Beca says with a smile.

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The next morning finds Chloe laying face down on the sofa. She didn't sleep well the night before thinking about how Beca didn't love her. Aubrey walks out and sees her laying there.

"Aren't you going to be late meeting Beca?," Aubrey asks.

"Why bother going," Chloe said. "She doesn't feel the same way."

"You don't know that," Aubrey said.

"She didn't say anything about the DVDs at practice yesterday," Chloe reminds her. "She told me about everything else. I'll just look stupid standing on the quad holding a rose waiting for someone who isn't going to show up."

"She may not have gotten your gift before practice," Aubrey said. "You saw how she came racing in at the last minute. She probably didn't have time to stop by her dorm after working at the station. Consider this. She got the movies, figured out it was you, and is going to go to the quad to meet you. How do you think she'll feel if she's there and your'e not? If you don't go, you'll never find out if she likes you and you may regret it."

"You're right," Chloe says and jumps up to give Aubrey a hug. "Thanks, Brey," she says and runs to her room. She comes out 15 minutes later and throws a quick 'see you later' at Aubrey as she runs out the door.

Not too far away, Beca is going through her closet trying to decide what to wear. She wants to look nice, but doesn't want to make it look like she was trying too hard. Kimmy Jin is watching as Beca grabs one shirt after the other and throws it on her bed. She finally gets up and goes to Beca's closet and pulls out a red tank top and a red and black plaid shirt.

"It's Valentine's Day," Kimmy Jin said handing her the two shirts. "Wear the red shirts with your black skinny jeans and leather jacket."

"Not that I don't appreciate it," Beca said. "But, why are you helping me?"

"Because that Sarah chick is kind of a bitch," Kimmy Jin said. "The redhead is so much better for you. Just don't mess it up."

"Thanks!," Beca said and hurries to change. She checks herself out in the full length mirror and smiles. She grabs her phone, keys, and wallet and heads out the door.

"Good luck," Kimmy Jin said as Beca rushes out.

Beca throws back a "Thanks!" and hurries to the quad. She sees Chloe standing there looking around. She smiles and starts walking toward her. A big beaming smile comes to Chloe's face when she sees Beca. She stands there waiting for Beca to reach her. Beca is about two feet away when Chloe holds out the rose toward Beca.

"Beca, I-" Chloe is cut off as Beca grabs her and kisses her. Chloe kisses her back. Beca pulls back from the kiss and smiles at Chloe.

"I love you, too," Beca said and pulled Chloe in for another kiss leaving the redhead breathless. Beca barely gives Chloe the chance to catch her breath before she's kissing her again. She pulls out of the kiss and grabs Chloe's hand.

"Let's go eat," Beca said with a grin. "I believe my new _girlfriend_ promised me breakfast."

* * *

 **Guest Full Prompt: Maybe you could do one where Chloe has a crush on Beca and she becomes her secret admirer. Only to find out it's making Beca's girlfriend jealous. Beca likes the gifts, but her girlfriend is determined to stop this. Aubrey wishes that Chloe will just confess her feelings. Aubrey thinks that Beca deserve better than what she already has.  
**


	7. Missing You

**Guest: Can you do one with a Bechloe soldier AU? [Full prompt is at the end of the chapter].**

* * *

Chloe Beale was glad to be back at Barden University after the six week long Winter Break. Being home for Christmas and New Year's just reminded Chloe that her girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, wasn't there to celebrate with her for the first time in almost 4 years. She was glad to be back because her best friend, Aubrey Posen, and the Bellas always helped take her mind off of missing Beca.

Chloe thought back when she first met Beca. It was Valentine's Day during her freshman year at Barden. She had been working at a diner to earn some extra cash when Beca walked in with three other soldiers. They were all in uniform and Chloe thought Beca looked really hot. The four were seated in Chloe's section and she went over to get their drink orders.

 _Flashback_

" _Hi, I'm Chloe, and I'll be your server to day," Chloe said. "What can I get you to drink?"_

" _Anything as long as it comes with a side order of you," one of the soldiers said and winked at her._

 _Chloe rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. This is one part of her job she really hated; men hitting on her. They never seemed to want to take no, or I'm gay, for an answer._

" _No, Tom, no," Beca said shaking her head at the guy. "That's not how you get a girl. That's just wrong, dude." She turned to Chloe and said, "I'm really sorry for them. I'm the only female they get to see most of the time so they forget how to act around women."_

 _Chloe gave Beca a grateful smile. Beca blushed a little and smiled back. Chloe took their orders and brought their drinks._

 _Throughout the meal, every time Chloe would check on them, Tom would give her some lame pick-up line. Chloe would roll her eyes and Beca would just laugh at the guy and shake her head. Chloe caught Beca checking her out as she walked away. Chloe caught her eye and gave her a wink and a smile._

 _Beca asked for the check and when Chloe brought it over, Beca smiled and thanked her. Chloe started to walk away but turned back. She stopped and looked at Beca._

" _I'm sorry," Chloe said checking her pockets with a cheeky grin. "I seem to have lost my number. Could I have yours?"_

 _Beca looked at her wide-eyed for a moment and then looked at her fellow soldiers. She let out a laugh when she saw the shocked looks on their faces. She pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin. She wrote her name and number on it and handed it to Chloe with a big smile._

 _"Make sure you don't lose **my** number," Beca said with a smirk._

 _Chloe smiled at Beca as she took the napkin from her. She looked at the three guys sitting there, still in shock at what just happened, winked and said, "And, that gentleman, is how you get the girl."_

 _Chloe texted Beca that night and they had their first date a few days later. They've been together ever since._

Chloe was still smiling at the memory as she entered the apartment she shared with Aubrey.

"Brey?," Chloe called out as she dragged her suitcase through the door. "Brey? Are you here?"

"Chloe!," Aubrey squealed as she came running out of her room. Chloe braces herself as Aubrey runs into her at practically full speed to grab her into a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Brey," Chloe said pulling out of the hug.

"How are you doing?," Aubrey asked. Chloe knew what Aubrey was really asking her.

"I miss her so much, Brey," Chloe said flopping down onto the sofa. "It was our first Christmas apart since we started dating. I was only able to Skype with her twice during the whole break. It sucked."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said sitting next to Chloe and pulling her into a side hug.

"The worst part," Chloe said trying to hold back the tears. "The worst part is that this will be our first Valentine's Day apart. Beca always did the most romantic things on Valentine's Day since it's also the anniversary of the day we met. It wasn't so bad when she was she stationed at the base nearby. But her being deployed, and not being allowed to know exactly where, is killing me. I'm so proud of her for serving our country, but it's just so hard not having her here."

"Let's get changed and head over to the auditorium," Aubrey suggested. "Get everything set up for Bellas rehearsal and take your mind off things for a little while."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Thanks, Brey. For being here for me and letting me vent."

Chloe went to her room to change. While she was gone Aubrey sent a group text to the Bellas scheduling an emergency meeting minus Chloe. The plan was for all the Bellas to pretend to leave after practice and then come back once Chloe left. Aubrey quickly turned off her phone as Chloe came out of her room.

"Ready?," Aubrey asked and Chloe nodded. "Oh, before I forget. Can you go to the grocery store after rehearsal? We don't have anything for breakfast tomorrow. We'll also need some snacks, and we definitely need some coffee and ice cream."

"Okay," Chloe said and they left for Bellas rehearsal. "I'll go right after practice. Maybe we can grab dinner when I get back."

Practice goes well and the girls all leave when it's over. They hide around the side of the building until they see Chloe get in her car and drive off. They all file back into the auditorium.

"Thank you, girls," Aubrey says as they gather around her. "I'm worried about Chloe. As you know, Valentine's Day is coming up and that is a really special day for her and Beca. It's going to be really hard on her. I know that Valentine's Day is the day to show your significant other how special they are to you, but I was hoping we could all come together and spend the day with Chloe. Show our sister Bella how much we care for her and help her make it through the day."

"We all love Chloe," Stacie said without hesitation. "I'm in."

Aubrey grabs Stacie's hand and gives it a thankful squeeze. The rest of the Bellas nod their heads and agree to spend the day supporting Chloe.

"My cousin told me about a nearby music festival he's working at on Valentine's Day," Jessica said. "I can call him and ask him about tickets. What better way to honor what Beca and Chloe have than with music."

"That's a great idea," Aubrey said excitedly. "I'll pay for everyone's tickets since you're all giving up the day for this."

The girls all thank Aubrey and are excited about the music festival idea. Jessica said she'll text everyone once she secures the tickets. The girls all leave and Aubrey is all smiles as she walks out with Stacie.

"Is it fair to the others that we still get to spend Valentine's Day with our significant other?," Stacie asks with a grin.

"I'm sure they don't mind," Aubrey said. "You know we all stick together for our sister Bellas. We'll just tone it down a bit around Chloe. I don't want her to be constantly thinking of Beca the whole day. I want her to enjoy herself."

"You really are a good friend, Aubrey Posen," Stacie says and leans in to kiss Aubrey.

"Want to grab some dinner with me and Chloe?," Aubrey asked.

"Sounds good," Stacie said. "I'll come over after I shower and change." Stacie then gives Aubrey a quick kiss and walks off toward her dorm.

 **o0o**

Jessica lets the girls know she got the tickets. Aubrey surprises Chloe with the tickets at the next rehearsal.

On Friday, the day before the festival, Jessica sent out an emergency text to meet with all the Bellas except Chloe. They used the same plan as before since Chloe had told Aubrey she needed to go to the library after practice to work on a paper. Jessica is really excited and can't wait to tell the girls what she found out.

The girls all return to the auditorium and can see that Jessica is really excited about something.

"What's got you so excited, Jess?," Stacie asks seeing the girl practically bouncing up and down.

"Chloe is going to get to talk to Beca at the festival tomorrow," Jessica blurts out.

"What?"

"How?"

"What do you mean, Jessica?," Aubrey asks.

"I was telling my cousin about why we wanted the tickets," Jessica said. "About how Beca was in the army and it was a special day for her and Chloe. He said that the festival coordinators were planning to surprise some of the families of our military by having them do a live Skype with them. He said he was going to mention it to the coordinator and see if it was possible to get Beca on Skype for Chloe."

"And, I'm guessing by your excitement, they were able to get Beca?," Aubrey says with a big smile.

"Yes!," Jessica said and clapped her hands. "It seems the coordinator is gay and his boyfriend is in the air force. He added Beca and Chloe because he wanted to include a same sex couple. He made some calls, found out where Beca is, and sent one his guys over to set everything up. She'll be able to talk to Chloe and Chloe will be able to talk to her."

"This is fantastic!"

"Chloe's going to be so happy!"

"All we have to do is make sure she is there," Jessica said. "They're planning to have the Skype thing start around 8:00 pm. There are four couples including Beca and Chloe. And, Beca and Chloe are scheduled last."

"Chloe is going to flip her shit," Stacie said. "She said she only got to skype with Beca twice during the holidays. And, she hasn't heard anything from her since we got back from break."

"Okay, ladies," Jessica said, smile still firmly in place. "We have to be cool and not say anything to Chloe about this. I know it's going to be hard, but we really want it to be a surprise. I wasn't supposed to tell you but I was just too excited to keep it to myself."

"It's okay, sweetie," Ashley said and gave her a quick hug. "It will be a great way to end the day."

"The gates to the festival open at 11:00 am tomorrow," Aubrey said. "Let's plan to meet at the Bellas bus at 10:00 am sharp. See you in the morning."

 **o0o**

The Bellas meet up the next morning. They get on the bus and are talking excitedly about all the bands that are scheduled to perform. Chloe joins in but they can see she's not as smiley and bubbly as she normally is. Aubrey gets up and sits in the empty seat next to Chloe.

"You okay?," Aubrey asks nudging the redhead's shoulder.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'm really excited about the festival but I still miss Beca so much. Especially today."

"Let's make a deal," Aubrey said. "You can be sad and miss Beca all you want on the ride to the festival. Then, you have to shake it off and just have fun. We can sing, and dance, and be crazy with each other. Maybe even have a few beers. Then, if you want, you can be all sad again on the drive back. So, what do you say? Deal?"

Chloe laughs and agrees. "It's a deal," Chloe said. "Now leave me alone. I only have 30 minutes to be sad."

Aubrey laughs and goes back to her seat by Stacie. Chloe lays her forehead against the window and thinks about Beca, remembering how much of a romantic Beca was. She can't help but smile when she thinks about their past Valentine's Days spent together.

Chloe is brought out of her musings when Fat Amy shouts that they have arrived. She parks the bus and the Bellas all jump up excited to be there. Chloe follows behind Aubrey and Stacie. They gather in a group once they are all outside the bus.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey said in her Captain voice. "The festival goes until 9:00 tonight. If we should get separated everyone just meet back here as soon as it's over. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the girls all say in unison.

The girls get through the gates to the festival and the music is already blaring. They all cheer and start dancing and singing as the make their way to the stage. The girls come and go throughout the day, but try to stay together as a group as much as possible. Chloe is having the time of her life and is so thankful that Aubrey got the tickets.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe yells over the music. "Thanks for the ticket. This is this has been the best day ever."

"It's not over yet," Aubrey said looking at her watch. "We have another two hours before it's over."

"Whooo," Chloe yells and throwing up her arms.

The other Bellas follow suit and they start jumping up and down to the next song that starts. It is close to 8:00 and Aubrey and Jessica start maneuvering to get closer to the stage so when they call Chloe's name, she's close by.

The band that was onstage plays the last song and the crowd is yelling and cheering. The announcer comes out and things quiet down a bit.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen," the announcer says. "I am Dave Nickels and we have a special treat for four very lucky attendees here tonight."

The audience cheers and he had uses his hand to try and get everyone to quiet down again.

"We have the utmost respect for the men and women of our armed forces," Dave says. "It's really hard for them to be away from their loved ones. It's equally as hard for their loved ones to be away from them. Which is why, with the help of the Defense Department, we have set it up so that four of our audience members will get to speak, via Skype, with their loved one to wish them a Happy Valentine's Day."

The crowd erupts in cheers and whistles. Dave Nickels smiles and nods his head. The crowd quiets again.

"We will be Skyping with these brave men and women using the screen that's directly behind me," Dave explained. "They can hear and see us and we can hear and see them."

More cheers.

"Now, I would like to ask the following member of our audience to make their way to the stage," Dave said as he looks at a card in his hand. "Mrs. Janice Michaels, please come up to the stage."

A cheer comes up from a small crowd to Chloe's left. She looks over to see some people pushing a woman toward the stage. The woman has tears coming down her face and she walks over to Dave. Her face came up on one half of the screen.

"Hi, Mrs. Michaels," Dave said. "I understand your husband is in the Navy. What is his name?"

"Petty Officer Third Class Roger Michaels," Janice says.

"Hey, baby," a voice calls out as a picture comes up on the screen causing her to look up and see their faces side by side.

Janice starts crying and yells out "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Petty Officer Michaels responds. "Happy Valentine's Day. I have good news. I'll be coming home in 3 months."

The crowd cheers and several 'Thank you for your service' comments are yelled out.

"Really, baby?," Janice said as tears streamed down her face. "I love you so, so much. I can't wait to see you."

"I have to go, baby," Micheals says. "But I'll see you in 3 months. I love you."

"I love you, too," Janice says as his picture fades out leaving Janice and Dave alone on the screen. She grabs Dave in a hug and says thank you about four times before she lets him go. She makes her way over to the group she had been with and they all hug and cry with her. The camera follows her off the stage before coming back to Dave.

"Wow," Dave says. "This is so much more emotional than I thought it would be."

Chloe and the rest of the Bellas were also wiping tears from their eyes. They were all so happy for the woman.

The second Skype recipient was a girl whose boyfriend was in the Air Force. She was shocked when her boyfriend came on screen down on one knee and holding up a ring box. The audience went crazy and chanted "Say yes, say yes, say yes." You could barely hear what the man was saying, but Dave held the mic to the woman and you could clearly hear her say yes, causing the audience to get even louder.

The third, was an older man, whose wife was a Master Sergeant in the Marines. He came up to the stage with his three children. You could tell they were used to being away from each and loved each other dearly. Their three kids were standing with their father and it was touching to see them try to be strong in front of their mom. The crowd cheered for them as loudly as they had for the previous two.

"Wow, folks," Dave said. "This has been an emotional ride."

The crowd cheers and agrees.

"I would like to now have," Dave said pausing to look at his card. The Bellas all held their breath waiting for them to call Chloe's name. "Miss Chloe Beale come to the stage."

Chloe's eyes open wide with shock as she looks around at the smiling faces of her sister Bellas. Tears come to her eyes.

"Is this for real?," she asks and sees Aubrey nod her head. Chloe grabs Aubrey's hand says, "Come with me?"

Aubrey nods and Chloe takes her on stage. Chloe is wiping tears from her eyes. She looks up and sees her and Aubrey's faces on the screen. She makes it over to Dave and he asks which one is Chloe.

"I am," Chloe says. "This is my best friend, Aubrey."

"Can you tell us the name of your girlfriend?," Dave says.

"Corporal Beca Mitchell," Chloe tells him.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca's voice calls out. Chloe looks up at the screen and sees Beca's face next to hers. "Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Chloe says as the tears fall. "I love you and I miss you."

"I mis-" suddenly the screen goes black. Chloe looks around confused. "No," she cries. "Where'd she go?"

"I'm sorry," Dave says. "We've temporarily lost the transmission. But, please stay right here. It should only take a minute to get it back."

Chloe looks at Aubrey and Aubrey pulls her into a hug. "It's okay," Aubrey whispers to her. "They're going to fix it and you can talk to Beca."

The audience starts booing and Dave tells them they are working on the problem.

"Wait," Dave says. "Okay. Great. It looks like we're getting the transmission back."

Chloe squeezes Aubrey's hand and looks up at the screen. She's confused when the whole screen shows her and Aubrey looking up. The shot is then widened and the screen shows Beca standing with a bouquet of roses. Chloe looks at the screen confused and she glances at Aubrey before looking back at the screen. Aubrey catches on about the same time the audience starts cheering and yelling.

Chloe sees Aubrey looking over her shoulder with tears streaming down her face, and above all the noise Chloe hears Aubrey say, "she's here." Chloe lets out a sob and turns around. Beca _is_ here. She lets go of Aubrey and runs across the stage and jumps into Beca's arms, wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders and her legs around Beca's waist. The crowd is cheering as they watch Beca and Chloe on the big screen. There isn't dry eye in the vicinity.

"You're here," Chloe says through her tears.

"I'm here," Beca says through her own tears.

Chloe kisses Beca and buries her face in Beca's neck. Beca just holds onto Chloe like she will never let her go. Something she doesn't plan to do for a long, long time.

* * *

 **Full Prompt: It's been awhile since Beca got sent away. . .Chloe is a senior in this. . .the Bellas celebrate Valentine's Day together cause they don't want Chloe to feel left out. . .so they went to a music festival and Beca surprises Chloe? Staubrey can happen in this too.**


	8. Valentine's Mix-Up

**Guest: Beca's daughter accidentally gives her teacher, Chloe, the wrong Valentine's Day gift. [Again, full prompt is at the end of the chapter]. Hope you like what I did with it.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell, world renowned, grammy award winning, record producer, was at a loss. Valentine's Day was in a week and she wanted to get her girlfriend, well, technically _ex_ -girlfriend, a special gift. She's hoping to win her back. Why she let her best friend, Stacie Conrad, talk her into coming to _Victoria's Secret_ is beyond her.

"Oh, God no," Beca said as Stacie drags her to the 'special' lingerie section.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said. "You're the one who asked for my help. I'd rather be doing just about anything else than try to help you win back that, that. . .Sarah."

"I know, and I do appreciate it," Beca sad. "But all this stuff is going to say to her 'I want you back so we can keep banging'. That's not what I want to convey."

"You mean that's not why you want her back?," Stacie said with a smirk.

"Yes, no, maybe," Beca said. "No. We were together for 2 years. And she just now decides that she can't be with someone who has a kid? TWO YEARS! It's not like Sophie just suddenly showed up. She's been there the whole time. Why now?"

"Do you think she was seeing someone else?," Stacie asked.

'I honestly don't know," Beca said quietly. "I can't say I haven't thought that might be why she broke up with me though."

"Then fuck her," Stacie said as she leads Beca out of _Victoria's Secret_. She pulls Beca to a bench and they sit down. "And I don't mean literally. I'm actually over the moon that she broke up with you. Just forget about her, Becs. You're young, you're hot. There are plenty of women, and men, who wouldn't want to tap that." Beca blushes as Stacie waves her hand up and down in front of Beca's body.

"I kind of still love her," Beca mumbled.

"What was that?," Stacie asked. "Please don't tell me you said you still love her.

"I can't help it," Beca said looking down at the ground. "It just feels weird not having her around. I miss her."

Stacie just looks at her sad friend and lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine," she said. "Let's find something that conveys 'I still love you' without the whole sex issue getting in the way."

"Thank you, Stace," Beca said hugging the taller girl. "You're the best."

Beca gives up after two hours and not finding anything she thought was suitable for Sarah. As she's driving Stacie home Stacie mentions that Aubrey wanted to know if they wanted to stay for dinner. Beca agrees and parks the car in the driveway when they reach Stacie and Aubrey's house.

"Mommy, mommy," eight-year-old Sophie squeals running to Beca. She grabs Beca around the waist and hugs her.

Getting pregnant at 17 was not a part of Beca's life plan. But, she wouldn't trade her daughter for the world.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Brey, Soph?," Beca asks as she hugs her daughter.

"Yeah," Sophie said. "Aunt Brey helped with my homework. And we made lasagna for dinner."

"Great," Beca said.

"Oh, and I need to buy my teacher a Valentine's present," Sophie said. "Just nothing chocolate cause sometimes they have nuts and she's allergic."

"Got it," Beca said. "Gift for teacher. No chocolates or nuts."

"Dinner's ready, you two," Aubrey tells them. "Sophie, go wash up please."

Sophie runs off and Beca uses the kitchen sink to wash her hands. "Can I help with anything?," she asks while drying her hands.

"Ow, what the hell, Brey?," Beca said rubbing the back of her head where Aubrey had smacked her.

"What the hell is right," Aubrey said. "Why are you trying to get back together with Sarah? You and Sophie are so much better off without her.

"I miss her," Beca said. "And, I kind of still love her."

"Kind of?," Aubrey said. "Just because you 'kind of' still love her is no reason to put yourself, or Sophie, through all that again. What happens if you do get back together and she decides to leave again? How do you think Sophie is going feel about that?"

"If she comes back," Beca said. "I plan to ask her to marry me."

Aubrey and Stace are both struck silent. Not a sound or a word is heard in the kitchen, which is why all three women jump when Sophie comes running back into the kitchen yelling "Let's eat."

"You're an idiot," Aubrey whispers to Beca so Sophie can't hear. "And, we're not done talking about this."

Beca knew that Aubrey was serious so she spent the rest of the time making sure that Sophie was constantly at her side. She was relieved when she saw it was getting close to Sophie's bedtime and they had to leave. She breathed out a heavy sigh when they were finally home and Sophie was getting ready for bed.

"So, you like your new teacher?," Beca asked as she watched Sophie brush her teeth.

"Yeah," Sophie said after rinsing her mouth. "She's really pretty. I like Mrs. Daniels, too, but she had to leave so she could take care of her mom."

"I'm glad you like Miss Beale,," Beca said. "I'll try and meet her the next time I can pick you up from school."

"Okay," Sophie said and she climbed in her bed. "Love you."

"Love you, too, baby girl," Beca said and kissed Sophie on the top of her head. "Sleep tight."

Beca clicked off the light and left the door ajar. She decided to do a little work in her home studio before she went to bed. She was on her computer when she got a notice for local concerts and ticket availability. She clicked it open and a smile came to her face.

"This is perfect," she thought. She clicked through the ticket purchasing process and added her payment information. "Sarah will not be expecting this."

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

The next day at the studio Beca greeted Stacie with a smile.

"What's up with you?," Stacie asked. "You're awfully chipper this morning."

"I found the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Sarah," Beca said. "I got us tickets to the semi-finals for the acapella championships. The University of Virginia acapella group is one of the groups performing. Sarah went to UVA."

"The Barden Bellas are in it, too," Stacie said. "Aubrey and I have tickets."

"Maybe we can double?," Beca said.

"That's a hard no for us," Stacie said. "You know how Aubrey feels about Sarah. There is no way I'm asking her to go on a double date with her. Besides, didn't Sarah say acapella was lame?"

"She only said that because I did," Beca said dismissively. "I think she'll like that a UVA group is in it."

"I doubt it," Stacie said.

Beca's phone rings and she tells Stacie to 'hold that thought.' Stacie motioned to Beca that she had to go and Beca waved as she left the office.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

It was the weekend before Valentine's Day and Beca was shopping with Sophie. She signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with fans but was left alone for the most part. This was one of the main reasons why she decided to stay in Atlanta. People respected her privacy.

Sophie was in search of the perfect gift for her teacher. Since candy was pretty much off limits, Sophie wanted to so something different. She wanted to get something for Miss Beale that no one else in her class would get her. As they walked by the office supply store, Beca got an idea.

"Hey, Soph," Beca said. "Teachers always have to buy their own supplies, right?"

"Yeah," Sophie said.

"So, what if we got Miss Beale a gift card from _Staples_ ," Beca said. "She can get supplies for the class and not have to spend her own money."

"That's a great idea," Sophie said. "Let's go."

Sophie grabs Beca's hand and pulls her into Staples. Sophie looks at the various designs and finds one with hearts on it. "This is the one," Sophie says excitedly.

"How much should we put on it?," Beca asked.

"I don't think we're supposed to spend more than $15," Sophie said.

"That doesn't sound like much," Beca said as she hands the card to the cashier. "I'd like $15.00 on this card, please."

The cashier rings up the card and Beca pays. "I need to look for a Valentine's card," Beca tells Sophie. "Let's go to the card store and you can pick out one for your teacher. You can put the gift card inside the regular card."

The two spent the better part of an hour trying to find just the right card. They bought their cards and decided to stop at their favorite diner for dinner on the way home. Once they were home, Beca checked her phone for about the millionth time in three days. She had sent a text to Sarah asking if they could meet and talk. She hadn't responded yet.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

Beca was meeting with Stacie and kept checking her phone.

"Are you really expecting her to answer you?," Stacie said laying down the papers she was looking at. "Face it, Beca. She really meant it when she said you guys were done."

"Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow, so I still have some time," Beca said sounding a bit pathetic.

"You're pathetic," Stacie said. "Find someone else. Someone better. And, just move on, dude."

Beca's phone pinged and Beca looked at it and sat up straight in her chair. A smile came to her face, "It's from Sarah," she squealed and then cleared her throat. "I mean, it's from Sarah. She's agreed to meet for coffee tomorrow. She wants to meet on Valentine's Day. This is a good sign. This is it, Stacie. This is where I win her back."

"Or, this is where you get your heart broken again," Stacie said. "Just text her back and say you changed your mind and to have a nice life."

 **~/~/~/~/~/~**

The next morning, Beca spent an exorbitant amount of time deciding on what to wear. She wanted to look good for Sarah but didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. She finally decided on a short-sleeved red button down silk blouse and some black skinny jeans with red ankle boots.

"Mommy, hurry up," Sophie yelled. "I'm going to be late."

Beca grabbed her black leather jacket and threw it on as she rushed out of her bedroom.

"I'm coming," Beca calls out as she rushes down the stairs. "Do you have everything?"

"Where's my gift for Miss Beale?," Sophie asked.

"Oh, right," Beca said and grabbed the two envelopes, glad she decided to put everything together the night before. "Here," Beca said handing an envelope to Sophie. "Stick it in your backpack until you get to school."

Sophie grabs the envelope and stuffs it into her backpack. Beca puts her envelope for Sarah in her bag and mother and daughter rush out to the car. Beca gets Sophie to school with barely five minutes to spare.

"Have a great day," Beca said as Sophie hopped out of the car and ran into the school. Beca drove on to work.

Stacie had a smirk on her face as she stood in the doorway watching her best friend practice for her meeting with Sarah.

"So, Sarah," Beca says. "No, that sounds stupid. Um, Sarah, I asked you to meet me today to tell you I still love you and to give you this. Oh, God no."

"You should just cancel," Stacie said causing Beca to jump.

"No, I gotta do this," Beca said. "I can do this."

"Beca," Stacie said coming fully into Beca's office and closing the door. "I don't really think you love Sarah. I think you're in love with the idea of being in love with someone. You're only 25 and you've got a great kid that loves you. You own your own recording studio. Big name artists are calling you to work with them. Not to mention you have two of the best friends anyone could ask for. You don't need Sarah and her negativity and gold digging ways." Stacie holds up her hand to stop Beca from saying anything. "That being said. You know Aubrey and I will support you IF this is what you really want. You know how we feel about Sarah and Sarah has made it known how she feels about us. But we are willing to try and get along with her for you. Just make sure it's what you really want."

"Thanks, Stacie," Beca said feeling emotional. Beca turned the envelope over in her hand. As she held it, she realized something didn't feel right. She opened the envelope flap and looked inside. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?," Stacie asked.

"Our gifts got switched," Beca said. "This is my card but it has the gift card Sophie was supposed to give her teacher in it. Which means Sophie has my tickets. Dammit, I should have been paying closer attention last night."

"So, just go to the school and swap them," Stacie said. "You have time to do that and then just leave from their to meet Sarah for coffee."

"I can't just leave," Beca said. "I have work to do."

"You own the fucking studio, Becs," Stacie said. "You're the boss. You can do whatever the hell you want."

"Will you come with me?," Beca asked her voice coming out just above a whisper. "In case things with Sarah go south, I'm going to need someone there."

"Sure, Becs," Stacie said pulling her into a hug. "But we should probably leave now so you're not late."

Beca drives to Sophie's school and she and Stacie go to the office.

"May I help you?," the receptionist asks.

"Yes," Beca said. "I'm Beca Mitchell and I need to see my daughter. She's in Miss Beale's class."

"Beale?," Stacie asked and Beca looked at her.

"Oh, there she is," the receptionist says. "Miss Beale, these ladies are here to see you." The two brunettes turned to find a very attractive redhead with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. Beca's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Chloe?"

"Stacie?"

"Oh, my God," Stacie said.

"I can't believe this," Chloe said as she and Stacie hugged. Beca just stood by confused. "I was just thinking about the Bellas. For Valentine's Day, one of my students gave me tickets to the acapella semi-finals being held in Atlanta. It brought back memories."

"So, you two know each other?," Beca said waving between the two.

"Yes, we do," Stacie said with a big smile. "We were in the Bellas together at Barden. Chloe and Aubrey were actually best friends back then, but lost touch about five years ago."

"Oh," Beca said causing Chloe fully looked at her.

"Oh, my God," Chloe squealed. "You're Beca Mitchell. I love your music. I mean the music you produce. Wait, you're Sophie's mother?"

"Guilty," Beca said.

"She's a little hottie, isn't she?," Stacie asks Chloe with a smirk at Beca. Beca blushes and Chloe gives her a wink.

"Yes, she is," Chloe said and gave her a big smile.

"So, are you seeing anyone, Chloe?," Stacie asked.

"Nope, I'm single and currently available," Chloe said. "I'm guessing from the way you've been talking that you and Brey are still together."

Beca's phone pinged and she excused herself to check it. It was from Sarah.

"Yep," Stacie said holding up her left hand. "We got married two years ago."

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "Congratulations! Give me your number. We totes have to get together."

"Beca and Sophie always come over for Saturday night dinner," Stacie said as she put her number in Chloe's phone. "Why don't you come too? Brey would love to see you. We can catch up."

"I'd love that," Chloe said. And then as an afterthought she said as if talking to herself, "Oh shoot! My car is in the shop and won't be ready until Monday. I guess I can call an Uber."

"I can pick you up," Beca says as she rejoins the conversation. "I mean, if you want."

"I'd like that," Chloe said with a smile. She and Beca stared at each other for a moment until Stacie cleared her throat.

Stacie was looking at Beca with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, Beca," Stacie said. "Don't you have a thing like now."

"No, I cancelled it," Beca said and smiled at Chloe. "Something better came up," Beca added causing Stacie to smile at her.

"Maybe you should give me your number," Chloe said to Beca. "You know, in case I need to call you about that ride or something."

"The ride is no problem," Beca said putting her number into Chloe's phone. "But, I do hope you'll call me about the 'or something' soon."

"I will," Chloe said and glanced at the clock. "I have to get my students from gym class. Oh, I almost forgot. You came her to see me about something. What was it?"

"Oh," Beca said. "Um, I realized that there was price limit on gifts for teachers. So, I, um, was going to take back one of the tickets. I thought maybe I'd use it instead. So, you know, we don't break the rules."

"Oh, totes," Chloe said. "I understand. I'm new and really don't want to break any rules. I just had a throught. Maybe since we both have tickets, we could ride to the competition together. I mean, if you want."

"I definitely want," Beca said and Stacie just stood there smiling at her best friend's new found confidence.

"Good," Chloe said. "It's a date then."

"It's a date," Beca said.

"I have really should go," Chloe said. "Get my class."

"Okay," Beca said. "Text me your address and I'll plan to pick you up about 6:00 tomorrow. Or text me if you need a ride anywhere this weekend. You know, since you don't have your car."

"Thank you. I'll keep you in mind. And I will definitely see you tomorrow around 6:00," Chloe said and smiled again. "Oh, Stacie. Sorry." She pulled Stacie into a hug. "It was great seeing you and tell Brey I can't wait to see her."

"I'll tell her," Stacie said. Chloe gives the two brunettes a wave as she heads to the gym to get her class. "So, what did you tell Sarah?"

"That I changed my mind and for her to have a nice life," Beca said.

Stacie held up her hand and Beca high-fived her.

* * *

 **Guest prompt: Beca's daughter accidentally gives her teacher, Chloe, the wrong Valentine's Day gift. That gift was meant to be for Beca's ex-girlfriend. She's trying to rekindle the flame. The kid grabs the wrong gift and takes it to school. Beca realizes she has the kid's gift so she tries to run to the school and get it back. But, when she meets her daughter's teacher, she might just change her mind on getting that gift back.**


	9. All the Beales Want Beca Mitchell

**This chapter comes from my own brain. Just a little something fun.**

* * *

"Please, Becs," Chloe begged. "I'll be your best friend."

"According to you," Beca said without looking up from her computer. "You've been my best friend since hood night. And, why are you asking me now? Kind of short notice don't you think?"

"I know, but I didn't know who to ask," Chloe said. "I'm sorry about the short notice. But, we have three days before we have to leave." Beca just looks at her and Chloe gets down on her knees. "Beca, I'm begging you to go with me."

"Why do you even need someone to go with you?," Beca asked. "It's just your family."

"Beeccccaaaa," Chloe whined. "There are several reasons why I need someone to go with me. First, I can't leave until Saturday morning and have to be back on Sunday because I have a big test on Monday. It's like six and half to seven hours each way and I need someone to help with the driving. Second, it's not only my grandmother's ninetieth birthday, but it's also Valentine's Day. Everyone else has plans and since you and Jesse broke up I thought, you know, that you might want to be away from Barden to escape all the couples that will be around."

"You mean so I won't have to see Jesse and Mary Elise all over each other," Beca said.

"Yes," Chloe said quickly and continued from where she left off. "And, third, my ex-girlfriend will be at the party with her family and she's always hitting on me and trying to get me to take her back."

"Ex-girlfriend?," Beca said sitting up suddenly interested. "How do I not know about this? Are you expecting me to pretend to be your girlfriend? Because, I am not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"No, I'm not expecting you to be anything but my best friend," Chloe said. "I just figure if I show up with someone she'll leave me alone. We don't have to do anything but be friends like we are here."

"It might be kind of nice to get away for a weekend," Beca finally admits. "But, I still want to know why this ex-girlfriend has never been mentioned before."

"She's ancient history and not worth mentioning," Chloe said and Beca looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Fine. We dated in my freshman and sophomore years. I was here and she was still in Tampa. We only saw each other during holidays and weekends when I didn't have a Friday class. She cheated on me, numerous times, and I finally broke it off. Now every time I go home she comes around trying to get me back. I don't have any feelings for her and she doesn't take no for an answer. It's been two years, she needs to let it go."

"Alright, I'll go," Beca said after a few minutes. "What do I need to pack?"

"Thank you, so much, Beca," Chloe said standing up. "You won't have to pay for anything either. I'll take care of it. It's the least I can do. As for packing. Make sure to bring one nice outfit, preferably a dress. My grandma's party is at a fancy hotel and everyone will be dressing up. The rest will just be casual stuff so whatever you normally wear. It's Tampa so it will be hot."

"Go through my closet and find something 'dressy' for me to wear to the party," Beca tells Chloe causing the redhead's eyes to brighten. "I know you're dying to."

Chloe enters Beca's closet and starts looking through her clothes. "Oh, my God, Beca!," Chloe exclaims coming of the closet holding a dress. "You actually have a plaid dress. How have I not see this before?"

"It's called a 'shirt dress'," Beca tells her. "I only wear it when I'm forced to attend dinner at my dad's. He wants me to dress more like a girl, so I wear the dress for him. The plaid is for me, so win-win."

"Unbelievable," Chloe mutters as she puts the dress back and starts looking through the rack again.. "Well, well, well, what have we here. You actually own a little black dress. This will be perfect." Chloe carries the dress out and lays it on Beca's bed. "You can just wear your Bellas pumps with it. You'll look great."

"Mmhmm," Beca said.

"Now, we have to leave no later than 7:00 am on Saturday," Chloe tells Beca. "So, make sure you're all packed by Friday. You can sleep in the car until we stop for breakfast."

"Got it," Beca said.

"Thanks for doing this, Beca," Chloe said. "I have to get back or Brey will be sending out a search party. Good night, Beca."

"Good night," Beca said as Chloe leaves.

Beca runs her hands through her hair and wonders what she just got herself into. She's had a mad crush on Chloe for a while now, maybe even when she was with Jesse. It's probably why she wasn't upset when they broke it off. She took a deep breath and let it out. It was less than 48 hours. She could rein in her feeling for 48 hours, right?

"I am so screwed," Beca said as she flopped back on her bed.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

The next day, Aubrey is talking to Chloe on her choice of travel companion.

"Do you really think it's a good idea having Beca pretend to be your girlfriend?," Aubrey asked.

"She's not pretending to be my girlfriend," Chloe said. "She's just going as a buffer between me and Karen."

"Just be careful," Aubrey said. "I know how you feel about Beca and I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"It's okay, Brey," Chloe said. "Beca is single now and if anything should happen, I'm not going to be to upset about it. Maybe I'll even find a way to tell her how I feel about her." Chloe chews on her bottom lip, deep in thought. "I'm going to have her sleep here on Friday night. To make sure we get on the road by 7:00."

Chloe texts Beca and tells her to plan to spend Friday night at her place. Beca reluctantly agrees. Before Beca knows it Friday is here and she is dragging her suitcase to the apartment Chloe's shares with Aubrey.

Chloe wakes Beca up at 6:30 the next morning on Saturday morning. Beca stumbles her way through getting dressed and brushing her teeth. Chloe pushes her out the door and out to the car at 6:55. Beca helps load their bags and climbs into the passenger seat where she is asleep before Chloe even pulls out of the parking lot. Chloe drives with the radio turned on low and glances over at the sleeping brunette several times as she's making her way south to Tampa. It's almost 10:00 when Chloe has to stop for gas. She wakes Beca up by shaking her and saying "Happy Valentine's Day, sunshine." Beca grumbles until Chloe suggests they grab breakfast at a pancake place next to the gas station.

They are back on the road and Beca is driving now. She and Chloe sang with the radio and just chatted about Chloe's family. Chloe directs Beca to her parents house and they pull into their driveway around 2:30. Chloe's mother comes running out to greet her. She is an older version of Chloe and just as bubbly.

"Mom, this is Beca," Chloe said by way of introduction.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Beale," Beca said holding out her hand.

"Call me Charlotte. And, seriously?," Mrs. Beale says looking at Beca's outstretched hand. "We Beales don't shake hands." Beca drops her hand with a quiet, "Oh." She is grabbed up into a hug as Mrs. Beale says, "We hug."

Chloe looks at Beca with a big smile. "Now you now where I get it from."

Mrs. Beale lets Beca go and they go inside. "Chloe, show Beca up to your room. You two are sharing."

Chloe leads Beca upstairs and into her room. Beca stops as soon as she steps through the doorway. She looks around and then looks at Chloe.

"I was expecting a lot more pink," Beca said.

Before Chloe can say anything, the door is thrown fully open, causing Beca to jump to the side. Two bodies come crashing into the room, both grabbing Chloe causing all three to fall onto the bed in a heap.

"Get off me, you monsters," Chloe can be heard from the bottom of the pile.

"Come on, Chlo," the boy said. "We missed you."

"Get off me," Chloe says again pushing at the two. She finally manages to get them to sit up. The boy is the first to notice Beca standing there. He gets a big smile on his face and stands up.

"Well, hello," he says. "And who might you be?"

"This is Beca," Chloe says. "My friend from Barden. Beca, this is Kyle, my brother, and Kayla, my sister. I know they don't really look it, but they're twins."

"Hi," Beca says with a small wave.

"How old are you?," Kyle asks stepping closer to Beca. Kayla walks over to meet Beca as well.

"Kyle, you don't ask a woman her age," Kayla says and smacks him on the arm. "It's nice to meet you, Beca. And, I apologize for my idiot brother."

"It's okay," Beca says to Kayla. "I'm 18," she tells Kyle.

"I'll be 18 in a few months," Kyle says. "Maybe I can show you around Tampa before you have to leave tomorrow."

"Um," Beca said looking at Kyle and then at Chloe. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and second door on the right," Chloe says.

"Thanks," Beca says and hurries out the door.

"Kyle, leave her alone and stop flirting with her," Chloe said. "We're only here for grandma's party and then we're leaving early tomorrow."

"What's the matter, Chlo? Jealous?," Kyle asks before he sits on the bed next to Chloe.

Chloe doesn't say anything. She just looks at her hands and tries not to look at Kyle.

"Oh, my gosh," Kayla says. "You so are!"

"I am not," Chloe said. "It just feels weird to have my brother hitting on my friend. He doesn't do that with Aubrey."

"That's because Aubrey scares him shitless," Kayla says.

"She's not wrong about that," Kyle says and shudders. "You do like her, though. I can tell."

"Look," Chloe says. "You can't say anything but, yes, I really like her. She's straight and I'm trying to keep my feelings for her to myself. We may not be together but it still hurts to see her with someone else, especially my own brother. So, would you just leave her alone. Please?"

"Sorry, Chlo," Kyle said. "I didn't realize you felt that way. I'll stop. But, if she comes after me, I won't hold back."

"You're an ass," Chloe says with a laugh and shoves him.

"Are you sure she's straight?," Kayla asked Chloe.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Chloe said. "She had a boyfriend up until like two months ago."

"That doesn't mean she's straight," Kayla said. "You thought you were until Karen came along. She could be bi like you."

Chloe looked at Kayla and wondered if she might be right. Was Beca bi? Would she like Chloe like Chloe likes her? Chloe was brought out of her musings by the sound of Beca's raised voice.

"Dude, no," she hears Beca say. "I'm not interested."

"Why not?," a male voice asks. "Are you Chloe's girlfriend?"

Chloe, Kyle, and Kayla are just coming out the door when they hear Beca say, "Yes. I'm Chloe's girlfriend. So, if you don't mind-. Oh, Chloe. I, um, didn't see you there."

"It's okay, babe," Chloe said putting her arm around Beca's waist and smiling at her. "I see you've met my cousin, James. James Beale, this is my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."

"What?," Beca says. "I mean, yeah, my girlfriend. So, get over yourself, dude. I'm already with someone."

Chloe bites her lip to keep from laughing at the look on James' face.

"Fine," James says. "But, I'm not giving up. I am James Beale and all the ladies love me."

"Except _all_ those who don't," Kayla says and laughs. "Come on, Kyle, we need to go get ready for the party. Dad wants us to help with the centerpieces for the tables. Come on, lover boy. You can help, too."

"Hey," James and Kyle say as Kayla drags the both down the hall.

Beca looks at Chloe and they both start laughing. Beca follows Chloe into her bedroom.

"We should get changed, too," Chloe says. "My dad will expect me to help. And, I expect my _girlfriend_ to help as well."

"About that," Beca says a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'm sorry. He started hitting on me before I even went into the bathroom. Then he actually waited for me to come out and started right back up again. Saying I was your girlfriend is the only thing that got him to stop."

"It's okay, Becs," Chloe said. "I caught on quick, hence me calling you 'babe' and putting my arm around you. Made it more believable."

"Yeah," Beca said and started to unpack.

Chloe used the shower in her parents room so Beca could use the one in the hallway. Beca took her shower and hurried back to Chloe's room to get dressed. Chloe dressed in her parents room to give Beca some privacy. They were both ready and walked out of their respective rooms. Beca looked up and saw Chloe and her breath caught in her throat. Chloe was wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress that somehow made her eyes more blue than before. The dressed hugged her curves and ended mid-thigh. Her hair was curled and pulled to one side. Chloe felt Beca looking at her and raised her head, a blush on her cheeks.

"Wow, Chloe," Beca finally managed to say. "You look. . .beautiful."

"Thank you, Beca," Chloe said and stared at Beca. "You look beautiful, too."

The two girls stood there looking at each other. "Come on, you two," Kayla says causing the two girls to break eye contact. "Quit eye fucking each other and let's go. Chloe, can I ride with you and Beca?"

"Um, sure," Chloe said, her mouth suddenly dry. "Come on, Becs."

"If Kayla gets to ride with you, so do I," Kyle yells as he runs to catch up with them.

"Me, too," James says.

"Fine," Chloe says. "Just behave."

Kyle looks offended. "I _always_ behave," he says causing Kayla to snort.

"Shotgun," Beca yells as she hurries to the front passenger side door.

The party is in full swing and Beca stays close to Chloe. Mainly to avoid James who still insists on hitting on her even though she's Chloe's 'girlfriend.' Chloe is talking to one of her uncles when Beca decides to get a drink. She walks over to the bar and orders a ginger ale. Chloe's grandmother comes up beside her.

"So, you're the girl who's stolen my Chlo-bear's heart," Grandma Beale says causing Beca to choke on her ginger ale.

"I'm sorry," Beca said wiping her mouth with an napkin. "What?"

"I see the way she looks at you," Grandma Beale says. "And, I also see the way you look at her. I think you're good for each other. I've only just met you and I can tell you are way better for her than that Karen girl was."

Beca just stares at the woman, unblinking. She can't mean that Chloe really likes her can she? She looks over at Chloe who gives her a smile when she sees her.

"You think Chloe really likes me?," Beca asked. "I mean, _like_ likes me."

"I know she does," Grandma Beale tells her. She looks over to the door and Beca hears an "oh, shit" come from the woman.

"Something wrong?," Beca asked.

"It's that girl Karen," Grandma Beale says. "She never leaves Chloe alone. She can't seem to take the hint that Chloe wants nothing to do with her anymore."

Beca looks to see who the woman was talking about. She sees a very attractive blonde girl standing at the door with an older couple.

"That's Karen?," Beca asks. "Wow, she's really pretty."

"That's Karen," Grandma Beale says. "And, don't worry. You much prettier than she is in so many ways."

"Don't look now," Kayla says coming up to Chloe. "Karen's here and I think she's looking for you."

Chloe looks around and sees Karen at the door at the same time she spots Chloe. Karen smiles and starts walking over to Chloe. Beca watches all this and decides to intervene.

"Wish me luck," Beca says to Grandma Beale and starts walking over to Chloe. The older woman gives her a bright smile.

"Hey, Chlo," Karen says as she reaches Chloe. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Go away, Karen," Kayla says.

Karen just looks at Kayla and then moves her eyes back to Chloe. Before she can say another word, Beca swoops in and grabs Chloe from behind, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist, surprising her.

"Hey, pretty lady," Beca says before kissing Chloe's neck.

"Um, hey, Becs," Chloe said blushing. The kiss on her neck doing strange things to her.

"Excuse me," Kaen says coldly. "But, we were talking."

Kayla is standing there grinning at Beca and Chloe. Beca moves to Chloe's side and puts her arm around her waist and tucks Chloe into her side.

"Oh, sorry," Beca said holding out her hand. "I'm Beca Mitchell. Chloe's girlfriend. And you are?"

Karen looks at Chloe, who is looking at Beca with a big smile on her face, and then back at Beca. She glances down at Beca's outstretched hand and turns her attention back to Chloe. Beca drops her hand with a shrug and a smirk towards Karen.

"I thought maybe we could talk," Karen says and then looks at Beca. "Alone."

"Before you do that," Beca says and turns Chloe to face her. "I need to do something."

Chloe looks at her confused and Beca leans in and captures Chloe's lips in a kiss. Chloe's eyes widen in surprise and it only takes her a second before she's returning the kiss. Kayla is smiling and Karen is fuming as they both watch the kiss progress. Beca finally pulls back from the kiss and laughs as Chloe chases after her lips to pull her into another one. They finally pull back and Beca pulls Chloe into a hug.

"Just so you know," Beca whispers. "I'm not pretending."

Chloe pulls back and stares are Beca. Beca give her another quick kiss and grabs Chloe's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You have two minutes before I come get her," Beca says to Karen. "Because I plan to do a whole lot more of that."

Chloe blinks a couple of times, totally forgetting that Karen was still standing there. Beca gives Chloe a wink and walks back over to the bar where Grandma Beale is standing. She smiles at Beca and Beca adds a little more swagger to her walk.

"Nicely played," Grandma Beals says raising her drink to Beca. "Welcome to the family."

Karen clears her throat and Kayla and Chloe both turn to look at her. "I gotta go," Chloe says and hurries over to Beca. She smiles at Beca and pulls her into another kiss.

"Give it up, Karen," Kayla says with a laugh. "You never stood a chance."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chlo," Beca says.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Becs," Chloe says and kisses her again.

Chloe pulls back from the kiss and realizes her grandmother is still standing there.

"Oh, sorry, Gran," Chloe says.

"Don't be," Gran says. "She's a keeper."

"Yeah, I am," Beca says and pulls Chloe in for another kiss.


	10. Chloe Gets Jealous

**Guest: Can you do a bechloe story where Chloe is trying to confess her feelings for Beca and then Beca's cousin visits her and Chloe thought they were together so she's jealous.**

* * *

Chloe paced nervously outside Beca's dorm room. She had finally decided to tell Beca how she felt about her. Valentine's Day was coming up and she was going to ask Beca to be her Valentine's date. She was ready. She could do this. She just hoped it didn't scare her off. Beca did have a tendency to run when things got a little too real.

"Oh, God," Chloe thought as she stopped her pacing. "I'm not ready. I can't do this. She's going to hate me and run away and I'll never see her again. No, no, no. I can't do this."

Chloe hurries away from Beca's door and out of the building. She walks a little ways away and sits on a bench. She tries to control her breathing and pulls out her phone to call her best friend Aubrey.

" _Aubrey Posen._ "

"Brey," Chloe says. "It's me."

" _Chloe. Sorry I didn't check the caller ID. How did it go? Does the sarcastic alt-girl feel the same way?"_

"I didn't tell her," Chloe said, speaking softly.

" _I thought you said you were going to tell her no matter what."_

"That was before I got here and started thinking," Chloe said. "What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I tell her and she runs away and I never see her again? I can't risk it. I like having her in my life. I need to have her in my life."

" _Chlo, we've been over this. She likes you, too. All the Bellas can see it. I don't know why you can't."_

"But, Brey-. What the hell?," Chloe said staring at the door to the dorm building.

" _What's wrong? What happened? Chloe are you still there? Do I need to call campus security?"_

"Beca just came out of her building," Chloe said eyes narrowed and watching. "And she's with some girl."

" _What does she look like?"_

"She's maybe an inch taller than me," Chloe said. "Kind of skinny but in a hot kind of way. She has long brown hair. God, they look good together."

" _Maybe it's just a friend."_

"Brey, this is Beca we're talking about," Chloe said. "We know all her friends, or at least I do. She's, oh, my God! She just hugged the girl. Beca Mitchell just hugged someone voluntarily."

" _Could it be she has a girlfriend? I didn't know she was seeing anyone."_

"She never said anything to me about it," Chloe said. "Oh, shoot. Hold on a sec."

Chloe pulls the hood up on her sweatshirt and turns so her face is hidden from anyone walking by.

"Sorry, Brey," Chloe whispered into the phone. "Beca was leaving with that girl and coming towards me so I had to hide my face."

" _Do you want me to come get you?"_

"No," Chloe said, her tears evident in her voice. "I'll be home soon."

Chloe hung up the phone and sat on the bench for a few more minutes. She wiped some tears that had fallen before getting up and slowly making her way back to her apartment. Aubrey was waiting for her when she walked in. She took Chloe in her arms and let her cry.

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Aubrey said as she stroked her hair.

"It's my fault," Chloe said between her tears. "If I hadn't been so afraid to tell her I liked her, we might be together."

"Maybe you still have a shot," Aubrey said. "If she hasn't said anything about this girl, maybe it's new. If you tell her you like her, she may decide to be with you."

Aubrey knew she was grasping at straws, but Chloe was her best friend. It is her duty to keep her best friend from falling apart.

"You really think so?," Chloe asks pulling back to look at Aubrey.

"Of course," Aubrey says. "She'd be crazy not to."

Chloe sniffed and wiped her eyes. "No more crying," she said. "I'm going to text Beca and ask her to meet me. All she can do is tell me she's with someone else. At least then I'll know."

"That the right attitude to have," Aubrey said. "It's her loss if she doesn't like you back."

Chloe pulled out her phone and pulled up Beca's last text.

 _ **RedHeadedBFF: Hey, Becs, can we meet up? There's something I want to talk to you about.**_

It was a good ten minutes later before Beca responded. Chloe was sitting on the sofa, biting at her thumbnail with her leg bouncing up and down.

 _ **Becs: Must be important you didn't add any emojis. Everything ok?**_

 _ **RedHeadedBFF: Yeah. Just want to talk.**_

 _ **Becs: Meet me at the diner for breakfast tomorrow at 9:00. There's someone I want you to meet.**_

"Brey!," Chloe yelled after reading Beca's text. "Brey, come here, please."

Aubrey came rushing out of her room. "What's going on?," she asked when she saw a pale Chloe sitting on the sofa staring at her phone.

"I texted Beca to see if we could meet up and talk," Chloe said and choked up a little. "She said okay and that she wanted me to meet someone."

"Oh, Chloe," Aubrey said and rubbed Chloe's arm. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be a good friend and go meet her girlfriend," Chloe said sadly. "I'd expect her to do the same for me. Although I kind of hate this girl already."

"You're just jealous," Aubrey said and Chloe didn't contradict her. "I could go with you," Aubrey suggested. "Make things a little easier for you."

"Would you?," Chloe said excitedly. "I'd feel better with you there."

"I'll be there," Aubrey said. "You just need to try and hide your jealousy if this girl really is Beca's girlfriend. You said you wanted to keep Beca in your life. She won't want to be around you if you're not nice to this girl."

"I can only promise that I'll try," Chloe said. "I'll text Beca back and let her know we'll meet her."

 _ **RedHeadedBFF: 9:00 at the diner. Brey and I will be there.**_

 _ **Becs: Great. I'm glad Aubrey's coming. She can meet Tori too.**_

"Beca's glad you're coming so you can meet Tori, too," Chloe said.

"Tori, huh?" Aubrey said. "Sounds like a skank name."

"You told me to be nice, maybe you should follow your own advice," Chloe said with a small laugh. "I have to just go and see how they act together. If it looks like they're really into each other, I'll just have to accept it."

"What if Beca asks you why you needed to talk to her?," Aubrey asked.

"I'll ask about making a mix or something for my brother," Chloe said. "It'll be fine." Chloe stands up and heads toward her bedroom. "It's getting late. I'm going to turn in. Good night, Brey."

"Good night, Chlo," Aubrey said. Aubrey goes to her room and sits on her bed holding her phone. She pulls up a contact and sends a text.

 _ **Posen: I need to know if you have any feelings whatsoever for Chloe.**_

 _ **BecaMitchell: What?**_

 _ **Posen: Do you like Chloe? And I don't mean as a friend but as something more.**_

Aubrey's phone rings and she sees it's Beca calling. She answers.

"Well?," Aubrey asks.

" _Why are you asking me this?"_

"Because she really likes you," Aubrey said. "She had gone to your dorm to tell you earlier. And now my best friend is heartbroken because she saw you hugging some girl outside your dorm. You don't hug people, Beca. Is she your girlfriend?"

" _What? No. She's not. It's not like that."_

"Then what's it like, Beca?," Aubrey asks. "Because I'm pretty sure that Chloe is in her room crying herself to sleep over you. And don't be surprised if a very jealous and somewhat hurt Chloe shows up to breakfast tomorrow."

" _She's crying?"_

"I'm fairly certain she is," Aubrey said. "So, who's the girl?"

" _Tori. She's my cousin. She's a high school junior and she came for a campus visit because she's thinking about applying to Barden."_

"That's it?," Aubrey asks. "She's really your cousin?"

" _Yes, she's really my cousin."_

"What are you going to do about Chloe?," Aubrey asks.

" _That's a conversation I need to have with Chloe. And, I will, but not until tomorrow. I'm still a little overwhelmed to find out she actually likes me, likes me."_

"Fair enough," Aubrey said. "I won't tell her anything about this conversation. We'll see you in the morning. Good night, Beca."

" _Thanks. Good night, Aubrey."_

The next morning Chloe gets up and takes a shower. She puts on her yoga pants, Barden Bellas sweatshirt, and her white keds that she always wears for rehearsal. She goes out to the kitchen and finds Aubrey sitting at the table having a glass of juice.

"Are you ready?," Aubrey asked.

"I guess," Chloe says and the two girls leave to meet Beca and Tori.

It's a quiet walk to the diner. Chloe spends most of the time with her arms wrapped around herself and chewing on her bottom lip, something she does when she's really nervous. They arrive at the diner and look around for Beca. Aubrey spots her first.

"There they are," Aubrey says and points in Beca's direction.

Beca grabs Tori in a hug and they both start laughing. Chloe sees this and turns away.

"Oh, God," Chloe says. "She's even prettier in the light. Let's go. I can't do this."

"Too late," Aubrey says. "Beca's seen us."

Chloe sighs and follows Aubrey over to Beca's table.

"Hey," Beca says when they reach them. "You look nice."

Chloe furrows her brow and looks down at her outfit. She looks back at Beca but doesn't say anything. She and Aubrey sit across from Beca and the mysterious Tori.

"So, um, this is Tori," Beca says. "This is Chloe and this is Aubrey. Aubrey is Captain of the Bellas and Chloe is Co-Captain," Beca explains to Tori.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Tori says with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you both. Especially you, Chloe."

"Funny, can't say the same," Chloe says rather rudely.

"Chloe, don't be rude," Aubrey whispers to the redhead.

"So, how long have you two known each other?," Chloe asks ignoring Aubrey.

"Forever," Tori says with a laugh. "Beca was just two when we first met."

"And how long have you two been together?," Chloe asked. "I'm talking together, together."

"What?," Tori asked, confused by the question.

"Chloe," Beca says. "Tori's-"

"Look," Chloe says ignoring Beca and looking at Tori. "I'm Beca's best friend and if you do anything to hurt her I will hunt you down. Understand?"

Beca and Tori look at each and start laughing. Chloe crosses her arms across her chest and glares at Beca.

"What the hell is so funny?," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca says regaining her composure. "You got this all wrong. There is someone at this table I'd like to have get the best friend speech, but it's not Tori."

Aubrey smiles at the look of utter confusion that crosses Chloe's face.

"Tori's not your girlfriend?," Chloe asks.

"Nope," Beca says. "It would be all kinds of weird if she was. Tori's my cousin."

" _Favorite_ cousin," Tori says with a smirk.

"Wait," Chloe said. "Cousin? Tori's your cousin? Not your girlfriend?"

"That's right," Beca said. "Are you alright?"

"I, last night," Chloe said trying to wrap her head around this piece of information. "You hugged her last night. You never hug anyone."

"I hug you," Beca said.

"No," Chloe said. "You let me hug you. Big difference."

"She's family," Beca said. "You're. . .Chloe."

Aubrey and Tori are watching the interaction between the two. They are just sitting there staring at each other across the table. Tori can't take it anymore.

"Okay, you know what?," Tori finally says. "This is just getting sad to watch. Chloe, Beca likes you. I mean like really, _really_ likes you. She hasn't really shut up about you."

"Tori!," Beca says and stares at Tori with her mouth agape. Her cheeks are bright red and she is afraid to look anywhere but at Tori.

"And, Beca," Aubrey jumps in. "Chloe really likes you, too. Why else would she be jealous of Tori without even knowing who she was?"

"Brey!," Chloe says as her face reddens. She suddenly finds the table very interesting.

"Now, Tori," Aubrey says looking at the young girl. "I understand you're thinking about applying to Barden. Let's leave this two to talk and I'll show you around campus. I think you'll like what Barden has to offer. We can meet up with them when they come to Bellas practice."

"I'd like that," Tori said. "Thank you, Aubrey."

With that the two get up and start to leave. Aubrey turns back to the table and looks down at Beca and Chloe. They are still sitting there looking just about everywhere but at each other.

"You two should really take this time to talk to each other," Aubrey said. "And, don't be late for practice."

"Oh, and Chloe," Tori says. "What you said to me about hurting her, right back atcha double time. See you later."

Aubrey and Tori turn and walk out of the diner. Beca and Chloe just sit there somewhat dumbfounded at what had transpired. They still haven't looked at each other and it's close to five minutes before either of them spoke.

"So, you like me,, huh?," Chloe says finally looking at Beca with a grin.

"I do," Beca said with a small smile. She gets up and sits in the seat next to Chloe. She takes Chloe's hands in hers and said, "I mean, um, I really, really like you and I'd love it if you would go out with me? Maybe be my Valentine and maybe be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to go out with you," Chloe said with a bright smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

"What about the Valentine and girlfriend part?," Beca asked with an ear splitting grin.

"You'll have to work up to that," Chloe said giving Beca a wink.

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe. Chloe was a little surprised by the bold move but kissed Beca back. They finally pulled apart.

"That's a really good start," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.

"It's about time," Tori said as she and Aubrey stood outside the diner and watched the two kiss.


	11. Beca Meets the Beales

**[Full prompt is located at the end of the chapter so it doesn't totally give away the story].**

* * *

Beca Mitchell stood there staring at her girlfriend, Chloe Beale. She was trying to figure out why Chloe was reluctant to have Beca meet her parents. They had (finally) gotten together about 9 months ago after they had won their 3rd ICCA Championship.

"Are you ashamed of me?," Beca asked.

"What? No," Chloe said grabbing Beca in a hug. "Beca, I love you."

"Then why don't you want me to meet your parents?," Beca asked her not returning the hug. "I can understand why when we first together but it's been 9 months. Do they even know about me?"

"They know I have a girlfriend," Chloe says pulling back and looking at Beca.

"Then what's the problem?," Beca asked.

"It's. . .complicated," Chloe said.

"It's complicated," Beca repeated. "So, uncomplicate it for me."

"Beca," Chloe says and runs her hand through her hair. "It's not that simple."

"How would I know?," Beca said getting frustrated. "You won't tell me anything. You always get mad at me when I hold things back from you. But it's okay that you're doing that to me." Beca stopped and looked at Chloe, hoping she would say something, anything, but Chloe remained silent. "I'll be in my room when you want to actually talk to me about this."

"Beca," Chloe said pleadingly. Beca looked back at her expectantly only to have Chloe continue to say nothing. Beca shook her head and left Chloe's room.

Beca had been laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling for a while when she heard Chloe's footsteps coming up to her room. She felt the bed dip down slightly when Chloe sat down.

"My family is very protective of me," Chloe said softly and Beca turned her head to look at her. "I am the youngest and only girl in my family. They have disliked, and actually hated, every single person I brought home to meet them. I love you, Beca, and I don't want my parents and or my brothers to scare you away."

"I love you, too, Chloe," Beca said with a smile. She sat up so she was facing Chloe. She put a stray piece of hair behind Chloe's ear. "I'm not going anywhere. So, what do you say we go to Tampa so I can meet your family."

"You don't understand," Chloe said. "Every single person I had meet them, broke up with me right after. I really don't want them to do anything to make you leave me."

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere," Beca said and gave Chloe a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said and sighed. "I guess it's time for you to meet my parents."

Two weeks later Beca is driving Chloe's car toward Tampa.

"Tell me about your family," Beca said. "I've seen pictures in your room, but you've never really told me anything about them."

"Okay, well, you know I'm the youngest at 24," Chloe said. "Calvin, Jr, is 30 and the oldest. He's a doctor in San Diego and is married to Lucy. They have three-year-old twin boys named Kyle and Kevin. Charlie is next at 28. He's an architect and lives in New York. Next are the twins, Cole and Cameron. They're 26 and work in construction. They both stayed close to home and share an apartment not too far from my parents. They're the only two you'll probably meet this trip."

"Since there's a Calvin, Jr, I can guess that your dad's name is Calvin," Beca said. "What's your mom's name? Carol? Charlotte? Chloe, Sr?"

Chloe laughed and said "It's actually Marilyn. She and my dad were high school sweethearts and got married as soon as they graduated from college. Cal came along a year later."

"So who'd you get your red hair from?," Beca said.

"I'm not sure," Chloe said with a laugh. "My dad has blonde hair and blues eyes. Only his eyes are a little darker than mine. My mom has brown hair and brown eyes. Charlie and I got the red hair and same color blue eyes. People would often think we were twins growing up. Cal, Cole, and Cameron all have brown hair and brown eyes like my mom."

The rest of the trip was spent singing to the radio and talking about things to do in Tampa. They pulled into the Beales' driveway about 3:00 and Beca got out of the car and ran around to open Chloe's door.

"Thank you," Chloe said and kissed Beca on the cheek causing Beca to smile.

"I'll get the bags," Beca said and grabbed them from the backseat.

As they were walking to the house the door opened and out stepped Chloe's parents. Chloe squealed and ran the last few feet to be pulled into a hug by both her parents.

"Mom, daddy," Chloe said. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, baby girl," Mr. Beale said as they pulled out of the hug.

"It's so nice to have you home, dear," Mrs. Beale said.

Beca stood slightly behind Chloe holding their bags and smiled as Chloe greeted her parents. Chloe saw her dad looking behind her and narrowing his eyes.

"Beca, these are my parents, Calvin and Marilyn Beale," Chloe said turning to Beca. "Mom, daddy, this is Beca Mitchell, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you both," Beca said putting down the suitcases and holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Mr. Beale said shaking Beca's hand.

"Let's get you two inside," Mrs. Beale said.

Beca picked up the bags and followed the Beales into the house. Chloe was telling her mom about the Bellas and Mr. Beale was just looking at Beca. Beca cleared her throat getting Chloe's attention.

"Where should I put the bags?," Beca asked.

"I'll show you," Chloe said and turned to her parents. "We'll be right back."

Beca followed Chloe up to her room and set the bags in a corner. Beca took a moment to look around the room. It was so Chloe. She had pictures of her family and some of the Bellas through the years. There were a few stuffed animals laying on the bed. Chloe came up behind her and put her arms around her waist. She laid her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"Ready to go face the inquisition?," Chloe asked.

Beca laughed and turned in Chloe's arms. She gave the redhead a kiss.

"I am now," Beca said causing Chloe to laugh.

Chloe led Beca down to the kitchen where Chloe's mother was gathering ingredients to start dinner. Chloe's dad just watched Beca and didn't say anything. Chloe went to sit at the counter and Beca held the chair for her before sitting next to her.

"I'm making lasagna for dinner," Mrs. Beale said.

"Can I help with anything?," Beca asked causing Mrs. Beale to smile.

"How are you at chopping onions?," Mrs. Beale asked.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself," Beca said with a smile.

"Don't let her fool you, mom," Chloe said. "Her mom's a chef and taught her how to cook. She would always be her moms _sous chef_. She learned well and cooks for me all the time. She knows what she's doing."

"Well, then get to chopping young lady," Mrs. Beale said with a smile.

Beca got up and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek before going around to the other side of the counter. She washed her hands and then started chopping the onions. Mr. Beale still hadn't said much and Chloe noticed.

"How's work, daddy?" Chloe asked him.

"Work's fine," her father replied.

The tension in the room was palpable. Beca cleared her throat and looked at Mr. Beale.

"Um, Mr. Beale," Beca said. "Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day I made reservations to take Chloe out to dinner. I'd like to invite you and Mrs. Beale to join us if you don't have any other plans. Actually, my mom got us the reservation. I had her make it for four in the hopes you'd agree to join us."

""That's very kind of you, Beca," Mrs. Beale smiled and said. "Oh, this is so exciting. I know my Calvin loves me but we usually spend Valentine's Day at home. Where are we going?"

"A place called _Bern's_ ," Beca said.

"Calvin loves that place," Mrs. Beale said. "Don't you, Calvin?"

"Kind of expensive don't you think?," Mr. Beale asked.

"Daddy, don't be like that," Chloe said.

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca said with a smile. "Don't worry, Mr. Beale, I can afford it. I work at a recording studio and also DJ part time. The pay is better than most people realize."

"Well, then, we'll join you," Mr. Beale said.

"Great," Chloe says and her smile lights up her face. "I can't believe you're taking me to _Bern's_ for Valentine's Day. They are usually booked up months in advance. How did your mom manage to get a reservation?"

"She knows the head chef," Beca said.

"Having the right connections is what business is all about," Mr. Beale said.

"That's what my mom always says," Beca said. "She's the reason I'm majoring in business and minoring in music. I want a career in music and having a good business sense will help me understand how to navigate through all the ins and outs. One day I hope to have my own label."

"Sounds like you got a pretty good head on your shoulders," Mr. Beale said sounding impressed. "Most people your age are only looking for the next party or good time."

"Beca is not like most people," Chloe said causing Beca to blush. "She's wanted to get into producing music for years and hasn't let anything or anyone deter her."

"Beca, when you're done helping Marilyn, I'd like to talk to you," Mr. Beale said.

Beca's eyes got wide and she swallowed. She looked at Chloe who looked back at her.

"Um, sure," Beca said. "No problem, sir." She turned to Mrs. Beale. "Mrs. Beale is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Please call me Marilyn," Mrs. Beale told her. "And, I think I'm good. Chloe can help me if I need anything."

"Okay, then," Beca said and walked over to Mr. Beale. "I'm ready when you are, sir."

"Daddy, be nice," Chloe warned.

Mr. Beale just turned and walked out of the kitchen. Beca followed and they ended up in what looked to be a home office.

"Have a seat," Mr. Beale told Beca indicating a chair in front of the desk he sat behind.

Beca sat down and held her hands together in front of her to keep them from shaking. She looked at Mr. Beale and waited for him to speak.

"Chloe has brought a few people here to meet us," Mr. Beale said. "We haven't liked any of them."

Beca continued to look at the man, knowing he wasn't done talking.

"None of them were good enough for Chloe," Mr. Beale said. "What makes you think you are?"

"May I be honest here?," Beca asked.

"I expect you to be nothing but honest with me," Mr. Beale said.

"What you think of me doesn't matter," Beca said causing Mr. Beale to raise an eyebrow at her in question. Beca swallowed hard and continued. "Chloe is the best person I know. She's got the biggest, kindest heart. And, she believes in me and my music. She's my number one fan and supports everything I do. She loves me and she thinks I'm the right one for her. And, as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters." Beca takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Mr. Beale, if you tell Chloe that you don't think we should be together, I'm not going to do what everyone else did and break up with her. I'm going to stick around until I can prove to you and Mrs. Beale that I _am_ good enough for your daughter. I hope to one day be sitting across from you asking for your permission to marry Chloe. Chloe loves me and I love her. I'm not going anywhere."

Mr. Beale looks at Beca and without saying a word gets up and walks out of the room. Beca sits there for a minute unsure of what to do. She finally gets up and makes her way back to the kitchen where she finds Mrs. Beale and Chloe looking at her. Beca sits at the counter next to Chloe.

"So, what happened?," Chloe asked her.

"I'm not sure," Beca said. "He asked me a question and I answered it as honestly as I could. Then he just got up and left the room."

Before Chloe or Mrs. Beale can say anything they hear the front door open and a voice yell out, "Chloe, where are you?"

"Cam," Chloe yells excitedly and goes running out of the kitchen, Mrs. Beale following close behind. Beca hears Chloe squeal and knows that the redhead is hugging her brother without even seeing it. She smiles and smells something and hurries over to the stove to stir the sauce Mrs. Beale had been cooking. This is where Mrs. Beale finds her when she comes back to the kitchen.

"Oh, thank you, Beca," Mrs. Beale said. "In all the excitement of Cam and Cole arriving I forgot all about the sauce."

"No problem," Beca said handing Mrs. Beale the spoon and going back to take her seat at the counter.

"You two be nice," Beca hears Chloe say just before she enters the kitchen with her brothers in tow. "Beca, these are my brothers Cam and Cole. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Beca."

"Hi," Beca says and gives a small wave. She looks at the two men. The are standing there with their arms folded across their chests and are glaring at her.

"So, you're Chloe's girlfriend," Cam says. "You do drugs?"

"What? No," Beca said.

"You ever been in jail?," Cole asked.

"Um, yes," Beca said. "Once for about four hours."

"What'd you do?," Cole asked.

"Broke a big window in front of a cop," Beca answered. "Got arrested for destruction of property."

"Do you smoke?," Cam asked.

"No," Beca asid. "Never have and never want to."

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Chloe said. "Back off."

Chloe walked over to sit next to Beca. Beca got up and held the chair for Chloe until she was seated. Beca sat back down.

"It's okay, Chloe," Beca said. "They're just making sure I'm not some serial killer or something."

"Are you a serial killer?," Cam asked causing Beca to laugh.

"No," Beca said.

The boys look at Beca and decide to stop the interrogation for now.

"Where's dad?," Cam asked.

"Probably in his workshop," Mrs. Beale told him. The two boys left without a word.

"Don't let them scare you," Chloe said to Beca. "They're all bark and no bite."

"I'll keep that in mind," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe helped Mrs. Beale finish preparing dinner. When it was ready, Chloe went to get her dad and brothers. They all come and sat at the table. Beca puts the finishing touches on the salad and turns to Mrs. Beale.

"Do you have any ranch dressing?," Beca asked. "That's Chloe's favorite."

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Beale said. "It should be on the door in the fridge. Could you also grab the Italian? Calvin likes that."

Beca gets the bottles of dressing and grabs the salad. She follows Mrs. Beale into the dining room and sets everything on the table. She notices Mr. Beale watching her and gets a little nervous. She sits next to Chloe. Chloe takes her hand under the table and gives it a little squeeze.

Beca gets the salad and puts some on her plate. She then places some Chloe's plate as well. She then hands the salad to Mrs. Beale. Mr. Beale is constantly watching Beca and Beca tries to not let it get to her, but she does find it a bit unnerving.

Later that night as they are getting ready for bed, Beca says something to Chloe about it.

"Did you dad say anything about the talk we had?," Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said. "Why?"

"He keeps staring at me," Beca said. "And, I don't know why. He's kind of scaring me a little."

"Don't let him bother you," Chloe said. "I think he's just trying to gauge what kind of person you are."

"You mean he's trying to decide whether he hates me or just dislikes me," Beca said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Stop worrying about it," Chloe said. "It doesn't matter to me what he thinks. I love you and that's all that matters."

Chloe kisses Beca and gets under the covers. Beca follows and Chloe snuggles into her. It isn't long before they are both asleep.

The next day Chloe wakes up alone. She sits up looking around and sees Beca's pajamas laying at the foot of the bed. She hears voices coming from downstairs and gets up and goes down to see who it was. She is shocked to walk into the kitchen find her mom and brothers laughing as they sat at the counter while Beca is at the stove cooking. Her dad was sipping his coffee and just watching everything that was going on around him.

"You mean she barged into your shower," Cam said. "Just to have you sing?"

"Yep," Beca said before turning around and seeing Chloe. "Oh, hey, babe."

"What's going on here?," Chloe asked as she walked over to Beca. She kissed Beca and looked at her family sitting there with smiles on their faces.

"Just finding out about how you got her to tryout for the Bellas," Cole told her.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe you told them about the shower," Chloe said. Adding, "I regret nothing," causing everyone to laugh again. "What are you making?"

"Eggs Benedict," Beca said. "Your mom said it's her favorite and since it's Valentine's Day I thought I'd make it for her.

"Chloe," Mr. Beale said. "While we wait for breakfast to be ready, we need to talk."

Chloe looks at her father and then at Beca. Beca just shrugs her shoulders and gives her a smile.

"Okay, daddy," Chloe said and followed her father out of the kitchen and into the living room. Cam and Cole are right behind them. Chloe sits on the sofa and her dad sits in the chair across from her. Cam and Cole stand next to their dad and fold their arms. They both just stare at Chloe.

Mr. Beale leans forward causing Chloe to move her eyes back to him.

"Chloe, honey," Mr. Beale said. "I say this with the utmost love-"

"Daddy, if this is about Beca, you can save it," Chloe said. "I love her and-"

"Let me finish, please," Mr. Beale said holding up a hand to stop Chloe. Chloe nodded for him to continue. "If you do anything to cause that girl to leave you we may have to disown you." He smiled when he saw the shocked looked on Chloe's face.

"Wait. What?," Chloe asked not believing what she just heard. "You _like_ Beca?"

"She's perfect for you," Mr. Beale said still smiling. "She treats you with the respect you deserve. She does things for you without being asked. It is very obvious that girl loves you and would do anything for you. How can I hate that?"

"We're with dad on this one," Cole said and Cam nodded his head in agreement. "She's definitely a keeper."

Chloe squeals and leaps across the table to grab her father and brothers in a hug. "Thank you so much, guys. You don't know what this means to me."

"Let's go eat," Cam says. "I can't wait to try Beca's Eggs Benedict."

Chloe is the first to enter the kitchen. Beca finishes plating up the food and hands a plate to Mrs. Beale.

"Just in time," Beca tells her Chloe. Chloe goes over to Beca and grabs her into a kiss. She only breaks it when she hears her father clearing his throat. "Sorry, not sorry."

"Let's eat," Mrs. Beale says and the rest grab a plate and head into the dining room

Chloe holds Beca back and kisses her again. "My family likes you," Chloe told Beca with a big smile on her face.

"No, they don't," Beca said with a smirk. "They love me. I can tell." She kissed Chloe again. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you," Chloe said. "I love you, so much."

Chloe smiles and kisses Beca again.

* * *

 **Guest (EasDeath) [full prompt]: Can you make a one-shot where Chloe and Beca are girlfriends and Chloe gain a courage to introduce Beca to her family in Valentines Day since the Beales are overprotective of Chloe that they never approve/like any of her past relationship until they meet Beca (who is sweet to Chloe and her usual self) and they all like her for Chloe. Thank you!**


	12. You're My Flashlight

**This prompt is from. . . .me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Beca," Chloe whined. "Why are we up so early? It's Saturday. We always sleep in on Saturday."

"It's not just Saturday. It's Valentine's Day," Beca said. "And I have a surprise for you."

"You got up early? For Valentine's Day?," Chloe asked. "Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?"

"Ha Ha," Beca said sarcastically. "Keep up the attitude and you won't get your surprise."

Chloe didn't say another word and let Beca drag her out to her car. She sat in the passenger seat and leaned her head against the window.

"We have little bit of a drive so you can go to sleep if you want," Beca said softly as she started the car.

Chloe took Beca's hand and kissed the back of it. I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Beca said and pulled away from the curb.

Chloe leaned her head back and closed her eyes. To Chloe it felt like only five minutes had passed when Beca was shaking her gently and telling her "we're here." Chloe opened her eyes and looked around. She looked back at Beca.

"Your Valentine's Day surprise was to bring me to the airport?," Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said. "My Valentine's Day surprise is right there." Chloe looked to see where Beca was pointing and let out a squeal. She tore off her seat belt and jumped out of the car.

"Brey! Stacie!," Chloe yelled as she ran to grab the two girls into a hug. "Oh, my God! I can't believe you guys are here." She looked over to Beca. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"Beca wanted it to be a surprise," Aubrey said. "And, there's more to the surprise."

"More?," Chloe questioned.

"Can we tell her now?," Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Beca said with a smile.

"Let me tell her," Stacie said and Aubrey smiled and told her to go ahead.

"Okay," Stacie said. "You remember how back at Barden we used to do a 'Galentine's Day' the day before Valentine's Day?"

"Of course I do," Chloe said. "It was my idea."

"Right," Stacie said. "Anyway, we're having a 'Galentine's Day Bellas Reunion' today."

"Bellas reunion?," Chloe asked. "You mean all the Bellas are going to be here?"

"Yep," Beca said. "All of them."

"But 'Galentine's Day' is supposed to be the day before Valentine's Day," Chloe said.

"Are you going get nit-picky over this?," Beca said. "Because I can call them and tell them never mind. Just so you know, it will be a huge dis- _aca_ pointment to our _aca_ -sisters."

"No, no" Chloe is quick to say. "Please don't call it off. We haven't seen each other in person since the USO tour. And, that was like five years ago."

"Okay, but we need to get going," Beca said. "We have a breakfast date."

"Good, I'm starving," Stacie said.

Chloe grabbed Aubrey's arm and led her to the car. Beca helped Stacie with their luggage and placed it in the back of the SUV. Everyone climbed in and Beca pulled away from the airport. Chloe and Aubrey talked non-stop until they reached the diner where they were having breakfast.

"Dammit," Beca muttered causing Chloe to look at her. "The paps are here. I'll go first and then you lead Aubrey and Stacie inside."

"Okay," Chloe said and leaned over to give Beca a kiss. "Be careful."

"Always," Beca said and put her sunglasses on. "See you in a few."

Beca got out of the car and the paps and fans were all over her in seconds. She managed to get them away from the car and Chloe got Aubrey and Stacie safely inside. Beca thanked everyone and made it inside as well.

"Wow," Stacie said. "That's the first time we've seen this side of your life."

"Yeah," Beca said. "It can be a pain sometimes. But, I do like seeing my fans. They're usually really respectful. It's the paps that are the worst. I always stop and let them get their pictures but there are a few that are always saying things to try and get a rise out of me. I hate those guys."

Chloe rubs Beca's back as they walk to the hostess station. "Reservation for Mitchell," Beca tells the woman.

"Right this way, Miss Mitchell," the hostess says. "The rest of your party is already seated."

"The rest of our party?," Chloe asks. "Are the Bellas here?"

Chloe got her answer about 30 seconds later when they were shown into a private room. There sat the Bellas. Chloe squealed causing the girls to look up. The next few minutes were full of hugs and "I miss yous" and "How have you beens?" They all finally settled down and sat down at the long table that had been set up for them.

Three waitresses came in and started taking their breakfast orders. Once they were done, Beca stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I want to thank everyone for agreeing to come out and be here today," Beca said. "I also want to thank Fat Amy for helping to plan and split the cost with me."

"What else am I going to do with 350 million dollars?," Amy said.

The girls all laughed and thanked Beca and Amy for bringing them all together.

Beca continued, "After breakfast we will be heading back to our house where we will hang out and watch sappy romantic movies like we used to do on 'Galentine's Day'. And later tonight you will all be my VIP guests for my special Valentine's Day concert."

The girls all erupted in cheers. The last time most of them saw Beca in concert was when she opened for DJ Khaled at the end of their USO tour.

"That's all I've got planned for you," Beca said. "Amy has planned out the rest of the week."

"Wait," Chloe said as Beca sat back down. "Everyone's going to be here for a week?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "And don't worry. I already talked to Mrs. McIntosh and she has a sub for you for the whole week. And I have the week off starting as soon as my concert tonight is over."

"We're going to tear this town up," Amy yells and the Bellas all cheer and start talking excitedly about all the things they could do.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and laid her head on Beca's shoulder. "Thank you for this," Chloe said before giving Beca a kiss.

"You're welcome," Beca said. "I know how down you've been because you miss everyone, especially Aubrey. Plus, I had to find a way to top last year's Valentine's Day."

"An impromptu weekend of skiing in Lake Tahoe and being serenaded by Ed Sheeran was a pretty big deal," Chloe said. "But, you definitely outdid yourself this year. I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

After breakfast, the Bellas took the limos that Beca had provided to Beca and Chloe's house. Most of them had arrived the evening before and spent the night at Emily's or in Amy's suite so they could surprise Chloe this morning. Emily had moved to L.A. after she graduated to pursue her music career. She had already written a few songs for other artists and was becoming fairly well known. The rest of the week they would be staying at Beca and Chloe's. Beca wanted to give Chloe the "old Bellas" feeling she had been missing. It was going to be a week long Bellas pajama party.

Beca drove Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie to her house. The limos all lined up and dropped the other girls off.

"Damn, Beca," CR said when she got out of the limo. "You and Chloe live here by yourselves?"

"Yep," Beca said. "Chloe fell in love with it the moment she saw it. You know how I am around her and that pout."

"We all know you can't say no when she pulls that baby out," CR said with a laugh.

The two are laughing as they join the other girls. Everyone grabs their luggage and head into the house. Beca shows everyone where they'll be staying and the girls decide to unpack and freshen up before starting their movie binge-a-thon.

The house had a "theater" with plush seats and a big screen to watch the movies. Beca was playing bartender and Chloe and Aubrey were popping popcorn. The rest of the girls were hanging out in the theater. Stacie was chatting with Beca about how she and Aubrey wanted to have another baby. They were going to try IVF first and Stacie was going to carry the child. They couldn't wait to make Bella a big sister.

"I think that's great, Stace," Beca said smiling at her.

"Yeah," Stacie said.

Beca pulled out two trays and put the drinks on them. Stacie took one and they went to the movie room. They passed out the drinks and Beca sat next to Chloe. Chloe snuggled into Beca's side and she got the first movie started. They made it through two movies before Beca had to get ready to head to the _Hollywood Bowl_ for her performance.

"I'll see you guys at the concert," Beca told them.

"I have to go, too," Emily said. "But, I'll see you all at the concert."

The girls all say goodbye to Beca and Emily. Chloe walks out with them and gives Beca a kiss.

"They are going to be so surprised when they find out Emily is opening for you,' Chloe said.

"I'm so nervous," Emily said.

"I'm always nervous before a show," Beca said. "It goes away once you're on the stage and you start singing. You'll be great. The songs you wrote are awesome. Pretty soon you'll be the main attraction and having some young up and comer opening for you."

Emily just smiled and said, "Yeah, I will!" causing Beca and Chloe to laugh.

"Okay, we need to get out of here," Beca said and she and Emily left.

It's time for the concert and Emily is standing in the wings with Beca. "You're going to kill it," Beca told the nervous younger girl. "The Bellas are all here. If you get nervous, look down at Chloe. She always has a way of calming me." Emily nods her head and thanks Beca.

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "The show's about to start. Where's Emily?"

Chloe just smiled and said, "You'll see."

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the famed Hollywood Bowl," the announcer said and a round of cheers came from the nearly full venue. "Tonight we have a special treat for you. Beca Mitchell is highlighting a new up and coming singer/songwriter as her opening act. Ladies and gentlemen, in her singing debut, please welcome, Emily Junk!"

The Bellas' mouths all drop open in shock. They start screaming as Emily walks out onto the stage. She had backup dancers and the music starts. Everyone really gets into the music and it's obvious Emily is having the time of her life. The last note sounds and she's smiling brightly as the crowd jumps up giving her a standing ovation. The Bellas start screaming, "Emily! Emily! Emily!" Emily rushes off the stage and jumps on Beca.

"Oh, my gosh," Emily gushes. "That was such a rush."

"You did great, Em," Beca tells. "Now go get ready. I need you for my finale."

"You got it," Emily says and rushes off.

The announcer introduces Beca and she walks out onto the stage to cheering and applause. She looks down at the front row and winks at Chloe. She starts her set and everyone is dancing in their seats. She finishes her next to last song and waits for the cheers to subside.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight," Beca said a little breathless after her last number. "Happy Valentine's Day to all you lovers out there. I have a special treat for everyone tonight. Many of you may already know this, but Emily Junk and I sang together in a capella group called the Barden Bellas. We managed to win the World A Capella Championship and were both discovered when we sang with the Bellas during a USO tour. Well, here tonight, we have the Barden Bellas in the audience."

The crowd erupts and cheers and the girls are all standing and screaming. Beca smiles at them.

"I'm going to ask Emily to join me on the stage for my last song," Beca said. "We're going to kick it a little old school."

Emily walks back out amid cheers. She joins Beca in the middle of the stage.

"And, now, I'd like to ask the Bellas to join us," Beca said causing the Bellas to stare in shock.

Chloe starts pushing them toward the stairs to go up onstage. As they walked up Beca introduced them.

"Cynthia Rose, Lily, Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Stacie, Aubrey, and, last but by no means least, my girlfriend, Chloe."

The girls all meet in the center of the stage and are handed microphones.

"What are we singing?," Stacie asked.

"You'll know it when you hear it," was all Beca said. "I'm going to start us off and then Emily will do the second verse. You guys join in for the chorus. Okay?"

The girls all nod. The music starts and the Bellas all smile as they recognize the first notes of the song.

 _ **Beca**_

 _When tomorrow comes  
_ _I'll be on my own  
_ _Feeling frightened of  
_ _The things that I don't know  
_ _When tomorrow comes  
_ _Tomorrow comes  
_ _Tomorrow comes_

 _ **Emily**_ _  
_

 _And though the road is long  
_ _I look up to the sky  
_ _And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly  
_ _And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along_

 _ **Bellas**_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see a sweet life  
_ _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
_ _You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
_ _Kickstart my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
_ _Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
_ _Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
_ _You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
_ _'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
_ _You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight  
_ _Ooh_

 _ **Beca and Emily**_

 _I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
_ _I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
_ _'Cause you light the way  
_ _You light the way,  
_ _You light the way_

 _ **Bellas**_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I  
_ _I look around me, and see a sweet life  
_ _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
_ _You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
_ _Kickstart my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
_ _Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
_ _Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
_ _You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
_ _(Light, light, light, you're my flashlight)  
_ _Light, light, you're my flashlight  
_ _Light, light, light, light, light, oh  
_ _(Light light light you're my flashlight)  
_ _You're my flash, oh_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I  
_ _I look around me, and see a sweet life  
_ _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
_ _You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
_ _Kickstart my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
_ _Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
_ _Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
_ _(You're my flashlight)  
_ _You're getting me, getting me through the night  
_ _'Cause you're my flashlight  
_ _'Cause you're my flashlight  
_ _You're my flashlight  
_ _Ooh ooh  
_ _Ooh ooh_

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as the last note faded away. The Bellas hugged and jumped up and down like they had just won the Worlds again. Chloe pulled Beca into a hug, wiping away her tears.

"You are really full of surprises today," Chloe whispered to her.

"I have one more," Beca said and held Chloe's hand as she turned to address the crowd. "I want to thank you again for coming out tonight. I've had plans to bring the Bellas up here for a while now, although none of them knew it. It was a Valentine's surprise for them and especially for my beautiful and amazing girlfriend, Chloe." Beca looked lovingly at the redhead. "Well, I have one more surprise for her."

Beca turned and faced Chloe. "Chlo, I couldn't think of a better way to do this than in front of our oldest and dearest friends." She looked out to the crowd, "And a few thousand new ones." There was laughter from the crowd and the Bellas. Beca turns to face Chloe again. "You are my flashlight. You brighten my life and have definitely made it much sweeter. And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Chloe gasped and the Bellas all smiled as Beca got down on one knee, holding up a ring. "Chloe, will you marry me?"

Chloe stood there mouth open in shock and surprise, tears falling down her face, just looking at Beca. The crowd had grown silent as they waited for an answer.

"I love you," Chloe said and pulled Beca up. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The Bellas and the crowd started cheering as Beca placed the ring on Chloe's finger and kissed her. The Bellas gathered the newly engaged couple into a group hug.

"I love you," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

"I love you, too," Chloe whispered. She pulled back to look at Beca's face and said,"So, how are you going to top this next year?"

* * *

 **Since I already did a one-shot with Chloe asking Beca to marry her, it was only fair to have Beca ask Chloe. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Secrets and Surprises

**Prompt from destinedtobefree: Chloe and Beca break up because Beca won't commit long-term and is so focused on work. [There's more but you know the drill. The full prompt is at the end of the chapter]. Not sure if this is what you were looking for, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Chloe, please don't do this," Beca begged. "Please! Just stop and let's talk."

Chloe didn't say anything and just kept packing her bag. She wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face. She felt like Beca had left her no choice.

"Do you realize this is the first time you've been home for dinner in over two months?," Chloe asked breaking her silence.

"Chloe, I swear it's going to get better," Beca said. "I've been working on something special."

"You've been saying that for months now," Chloe said looking at Beca through her tears. "And, you're always working on 'something special.' We've been together for five years and I want to make it a lifetime commitment. But, you're so afraid of turning out like your parents that you won't even consider making that commitment to me. And it would be nice if once, just once, you put me before your work. But, you don't. You're so focused on the next note, or the next beat transgression, that you forget I even exist. I love you, Beca, but I can't do this anymore." Chloe closes her bag and zips it up. "I'll be staying with Aubrey and Stacie. I'll get the rest of my stuff later."

Beca doesn't know what to say. Chloe grabs her bag and walks out of their bedroom, leaving Beca standing in the middle of the room with tears streaming down her face. When she heard the soft click of the front door as it closed, Beca sat on the floor with her back against the bed. The tears were gone and her face no longer showed the pain she had been feeling. She was now just. . .numb. Her face void of all emotion. It was in this exact position that Stacie found her two hours later. Stacie had let herself in with the key Beca had given her in case of an emergency. Stacie came into the room and just sat down on the floor next to her. She took Beca's hand in hers. "Whenever you're ready," is all Stacie said. They sat there, silent, for over an hour before Beca decided to speak.

"I was going to propose to her on Valentine's Day," Beca said with no emotion reflected in her voice.

"Oh, Beca," Stacie said as she pulled Beca into a hug. "You need to tell Chloe."

"If she could have held on for just two more days," Beca said her voice cracking. "Everything would be okay. But, now. Now it's too late."

"It's not too late," Stacie said pulling back from Beca and looking at her. "You can still do it. She left because you wouldn't make a commitment. Come to our house on Valentine's Day. Propose to her to let her know you're ready for the long-term with her."

"You don't understand," Beca said finally letting the tears flow again. "She doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"She told you she loves you but couldn't do _this_ anymore," Stacie said. " _This_ being the long hours and you forgetting she exists. Show her that _this_ is over. That she's your number one priority. That you're in it for forever with her."

"You think that's all it will take?," Beca asked looking at Stacie with hope in her eyes.

"I do," Stacie said. "Now, we just have to plan something big and over the top. Valentine's Day is in two days, so you only have like tomorrow to plan and organize something. Wait. What were you originally planning to do?"

"Something really great happened at work," Beca said. "I can't tell you until I tell Chloe. But, I was going to keep the proposal simple. I was going to surprise her with brunch at the _Four Seasons._ She's always wanted to do that, but it was a luxury we just couldn't afford. And, now we can. I was going to propose and then tell her what I had been working on."

"Taking her somewhere she's always wanted to go is kind of romantic, Becs," Stacie said.

"Yeah, well," Beca said. "I can't help it. Chloe makes me want to be romantic. I just wish my brain functioned like normal people and picked up on the things that are right in front of them. Like when the person you love more than your own life wasn't feeling loved by you."

"I have an idea," Stacie said. "Can you change the brunch reservation to four people? Aubrey and I will double with you. I'll talk to Aubrey and we'll convince Chloe to go to give you a chance to explain everything. I'll tell her you had already planned it as a surprise for her for Valentine's Day. We'll get her there but the rest is up to you. What do you think?"

"If you can get her to come," Beca said. "I'll do the rest." Beca pauses and looks at Stacie. "I'm glad you're going to be there. I may need someone to keep me from doing something really stupid if she says no."

"She won't say no," Stacie assured her. "She loves you and wants a lifetime with you. You're giving her what she wants."

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

It was late by the time Stacie got home. Aubrey was sitting on the sofa, waiting up for her.

"Where's Chloe?," Stacie asked.

"She went to bed about an hour ago," Aubrey said. "How's Beca holding up?"

"She told me everything Chloe said," Stacie told Aubrey as she sat next to her. She took Aubrey's hand in hers. "She said everything Chloe said to her was true. But, Beca had a good reason for it all. She was planning to propose on Valentine's Day. She didn't say anything, but I think she was working all those extra hours to be able to take Chloe to brunch at the _Four Seasons_ and buy her a nice ring."

Stacie told Aubrey the plan they put together for Valentine's Day. She asked if Aubrey would help convince Chloe to go to brunch like Beca had planned for them to do on Valentine's Day.

"Stacie," Aubrey said with a sigh. "You know I love those two but do you think it's a good idea for us to get in the middle of this?"

"Chloe is sleeping in our guest bed instead of her own," Stacie said. "We're already in the middle of this. And, they're our best friends. It's kind of our duty to be involved. Beca is really sorry about the way she went about doing things. She just wanted to surprise Chloe with the perfect proposal."

"I get it," Aubrey said. "I really do. I just-"

"What if we were them?," Stacie interrupted. "Would you want them to sit back and hope for the best for us? Or, would you want them to fight like hell to keep us together?"

"Fight like hell for us," Aubrey admitted with a laugh. "Okay, I'll talk to Chloe tomorrow. We should get to bed. We have work tomorrow."

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Stacie was making breakfast the next morning while Aubrey was sitting at the counter drinking her coffee. Chloe came slowly walking in and sat at the counter.

"Coffee, Chlo?," Stacie asked her.

"Yes, please," Chloe said.

"Um, Chlo," Aubrey said causing the redhead to look at her. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day-"

"Oh, God," Chloe said and laid her forehead on the counter. "Don't remind me."

"Hear me out," Aubrey say touching her arm. Chloe looked back up at her. "Stacie knows that Beca already planned something special for you. We think you should go and talk to her. I know you're upset, but I think you'll be surprised by what she has to say."

"I don't think I'm ready to face her yet," Chloe said playing with her coffee cup. "I said some pretty harsh stuff. And, even though I meant it at the time, I am sorry I said it. She's not going to want to see me for awhile."

"That's where you're wrong," Stacie said placing a plate of food in front of Chloe. "I talked to her for quite a while last night. She said you don't want to see her or be with her. She's afraid that you really are gone from her forever. And, it's not what she wants."

"Do you still love her?," Aubrey asked.

"Of course I do," Chloe said. "I'll always love her. I just feel like she doesn't love me. She loves her job more."

"Just come tomorrow," Stacie said. "Aubrey and I will be there for both of you."

Chloe looked at her two friends. She gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll go," she said. "But, if she starts rambling about how her job is important and she can't just blow it off," Chloe said. "I swear, I'm out of there."

"Fair enough," Aubrey said.

"I'll let Beca know we'll be there," Stacie said with a smile.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?," Chloe asked as she started eating her breakfast.

"We can't tell you," Stacie said. "It's a surprise."

"What is she planning?," Chloe asked her curiosity now getting the better of her.

"I told you," Stacie said. "It's a surprise and we can't tell you."

"Brey," Chloe said looking at the blonde. "You're my best friend. What is Beca planning?"

"Oh, look at the time," Aubrey says looking at her wrist. "I gotta go. Can't be late."

"Me, too," Stacie said and she and Aubrey both hurried to leave the kitchen.

"Not fair you guys," Chloe called after them. The only thing she heard was their laughter as they made their way through the living room and out the front door.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Chloe was actually nervous the next day. She didn't really want to be away from Beca. She loved that Beca was doing what she loves. It just hurt that she had been shoved into the background of Beca's life. Every once in a while it would have been nice if Beca had made her the star. She doesn't consider herself a selfish person except for when it came to Beca's time. Beca was forgetting plans, ignoring texts or phone calls. Chloe spent too many lonely nights just waiting for Beca to come home, only to send her a text that she'd be working late. It just got to be too much for her. Chloe let out a sigh and asked Stacie and Aubrey what she should wear since she had no idea where they were going. Stacie said she'd go get whatever Chloe needed from the house for her. While Stacie was gone, Chloe tried to get Aubrey to tell her what the plans were for the day. Aubrey was steadfast in not telling Chloe anything. Just that she was going to be very surprised.

Stacie came back with Chloe's clothes and they both hurried to get ready. All three women were ready and Stacie drove them to the _Four Seasons_ hotel. Chloe's eyes widened in surprise and worry.

"We can't afford this place," Chloe said. "What was Beca thinking?"

"Chloe," Aubrey said with a sigh. "Don't go in with guns blazing. Hear her out. Please?"

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "I'm just really nervous and I know we have some money saved up, but this is too much."

"Look," Stacie said. "If after you hear Beca out you are still upset, we'll pay for your brunch. We can afford it so no problem. Go in and get your girl back without any worries."

"Okay," Chloe said quietly.

The three walked into the dining area where a hostess was waiting. They walked up to her.

"We're with the Mitchell party," Stacie said as Chloe and Aubrey looked around.

They saw Beca sitting alone staring down into her cup of coffee. She was deep in thought that she hadn't notice the hostess directing the girls to her table. Stacie cleared her throat lightly to get her attention causing Beca to jump slightly.

"Shit," Beca said followed by a quick, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Stacie said. "We didn't mean to startle you."

Chloe stood back a bit and looked at Beca. Her heart broke a little because Beca looked so tired and tense.

"Hey," Chloe said stepping up closer to the table.

"Hey," Beca said standing and pulling out the chair next to her. "Um, would you like to sit here? Or, you can sit on the other side if you want."

"Here's fine," Chloe said and Beca held the chair for her while she sat down. "Thank you. I can't believe you got us reservations here for brunch. I've always wanted to come here."

"I know," Beca said with a small smile. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Chloe said back.

A waitress came by to get their drink orders and told them to help themselves to the brunch buffet. Aubrey asked Chloe if she wanted to go to the omelet station with her.

"Thanks for getting her here, Stace," Beca said once Chloe left with Aubrey.

"When are you going to propose?," Stacie asked.

"I'm not sure," Beca said. "I wanted to do it right after we finished eating. And then I thought about not doing it all. What if she says no? I'm so nervous I don't know what to do."

"If it were me," Stacie said. "I'd just ask her when it felt right to me. Just speak from the heart. She'll love you for it. And, she'll definitely say yes."

"That sounds so simple," Beca said.

"Because it is," Stacie said. "Stop trying to complicate things. And you better figure out something fast because she and Aubrey are on their way back to the table."

"I'm going to get some food," Beca said standing. "You coming?"

"Right behind you," Stacie said and followed after Beca.

Beca grabbed a plate looked at the food. She was pale and Stacie looked at her.

"Becs, are you okay?," Stacie asked. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine," Beca said. "Here. Hold this." Beca shoved her empty plate into Stacie's hands and started walking back to their table.

Stacie put the plates down and followed behind Beca.

"Beca?," Stacie called after her. "What are you doing? Beca!"

Chloe looked up when she heard Stacie calling Beca to see Beca coming toward her with a very determined look on her face. Beca got to within two feet of her and stopped.

"Beca?," Chloe asked looking at Beca. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," Beca said. "I haven't been okay for the past 36 hours since you walked out on me."

"Beca," Chloe said looking around.

"No," Beca said. "You said what you had to say the other night. Now it's my turn."

Beca took a deep breath and let it out.

"Chloe Beale, I love you," Beca said. "I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you but I was too stupid to realize it. Then when I did, much to my surprise, you felt the same way. The past five years have been the absolute best years of my life. And it's all because of you."

Beca steps closer to Chloe. She kneels in front of her and takes her hands. "I love you, so, so much. I know the past couple of months have been bad, I realize that now. But, I was working toward something for both of us. Something that would make our lives so much easier."

Beca reached into her jacket pocket and left her hand in the pocket, holding onto the small box that was in there.

"I love you," Beca repeated. "And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to go to sleep in your arms and wake up with you in mine. I want to apologize for the way I've treated you for the past few months and will spend every single day for the rest of my life making it up to you. I want to marry you." Beca pulls out the ring box and opens it, holding it up to Chloe. "Do you want to marry me?"

Chloe stared at Beca as tears streamed down her face. Beca wiped at a tear that slid down her cheek. She looked at Chloe, getting nervous because she hadn't said anything.

"Becs, I-"

"Wait!," Beca said and got up. "Before you answer, I need you to look at these."

Beca reached into her bag and handed Chloe an envelope. She sat down in the chair next to Chloe and told her to open the envelope. Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other, not knowing what Beca was up to. Chloe sat for a moment still a little dumbfounded by everything. She pulled out the papers and read them. Her eyes widened as she looked at Beca

"Is this for real?," Chloe asked.

"Yes, I was promoted to lead producer at triple my old salary," Beca said. "Plus, the last album I worked on went double platinum and got six grammy nominations. They gave me a bonus for each of the nominations and more will follow if any of any of the nominations ends in a grammy win."

"Beca," Chloe said and swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "I am so proud of you. Why didn't you just tell me that this was what you were working on?"

"I didn't realize that while I was trying to make things better for us," Beca said. "I was actually making things worse. I thought keeping it from you so I could surprise you with everything when I proposed was a good thing. I realized when you were telling me the reasons you were leaving, that instead of doing something good, I was making you feel like you didn't matter. And you do matter, Chloe. You matter and I love you."

"Beca," Chloe said setting the papers down. "I don't care if we have money. I love you. If I had known you were doing all this I would have been able to help you. I would have supported you. We could have been celebrating your accomplishments together. Instead, most nights I was alone, not knowing what time you'd be home. And I can't count the number of tears I cried because I thought your job was more important to you than I was."

"I know," Beca said. "And, I am truly sorry that I ever made you feel that way. I just wish you had said something about the way you were feeling before you were packing to leave me." Beca wiped the tears from her face. "Can you forgive me for being such an idiot?"

"I love you," Chloe said. "Of course, I forgive you. Just make me a promise? No more keeping things from me."

"I promise," Beca said. "And I ask the same of you."

"Deal," Chloe said with a small smile.

Beca took Chloe's face in her hands and wiped the tears from Chloe's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. She gave her a quick kiss.

"So," Beca said picking the ring box up and holding it out to Chloe. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course, I want to marry you," Chloe said and kissed Beca. Beca pulled back and took the ring out of the box. She placed it Chloe's ring finger and kissed the ring before pulling Chloe to her in another kiss.

"Congratulations, you two," Aubrey and Stacie said wiping tears from their eyes.

"I'm not done yet," Beca said and handed Chloe some more papers. Chloe took them with a confused look on her face. "I bought this as an engagement present for us. The bonus from the nominations was enough for a decent down payment. It's empty and I wanted you to have the chance to decorate it from the ground up. You pointed it out to me once and said that it was your dream house. You were always telling me your ideas for decorating it and I've kept notes on all of it. I even looked around and found an interior decorator for you to work with. You get to decorate it from top to bottom. And, I've wanted to be able to say this to you since I started working. Don't worry about the cost. We can handle it."

"This is our house?," Chloe asked looking at the paperwork. "For real?"

"For real," Beca said holding up a set of house keys.

Chloe grabbed Beca into a steamy kiss that was short-lived as the newly engaged couple found themselves engulfed in a hug by their two best friends.

"I couldn't wait any longer to congratulate you two," Aubrey said .

"You done good, Becs," Stacie said.

* * *

 **Prompt from destinedtobefree: Chloe and Beca break up because Beca won't commit long-term and is so focused on work. Then Beca proposes on Valentine's Day and as a gift she gives Chloe a key to her dream house. Beca has been taking notes about what designs and interior Chloe had been saying. But, the house has yet to be interior decorated because Chloe will be the one doing it.**


	14. Love Is In The Air

**Happy Valentine's Day to you all!**

 **We've come to the end of this labor of love about, well, love. This is the last chapter of this series and I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Thanks to those who submitted a prompt; sorry I didn't use all of them.**

 **~ With hugs and kisses, and lots of love, from BeChloeIsLegit!**

 **[Full Prompt from Lasleonas007 is at the end of the story.]**

* * *

"He's not coming," her best friend, Amy, told her as she walked back into the room.

"Okay," Beca told her. "It's okay."

Beca stood up and took off her wedding dress. She laid it neatly across the small sofa she had been sitting on. She put on her jeans and favorite plaid shirt and left the room. She walked into the banquet hall of the _Four Seasons_ hotel and all eyes turned toward her. She kept her head up and walked up to the front of the room. She turned and looked out at her family and friends.

"The wedding is off," Beca said. "Please enjoy the buffet and the open bar."

As she walked back the way she came, she grabbed two bottles of champagne. Amy ran after her.

"Beca, you need to stop," Amy said. "The paps are all over the place. Come with me."

Amy led Beca into an empty room and told her to sit. "I'm going to find someone who can take us to the garage. We'll get my car and leave and no one will know. You stay here until I come for you. Don't go anywhere."

Beca just nodded her head and Amy left her. Beca, being the savvy businesswoman she was, immediately called her bank and had her ex-fiance's name removed from all of her accounts. Amy came back and Beca made her wait while she cancelled his credit cards and called to have her home security people change the locks on her house. Once she did all that she popped open one of the champagne bottles and took a giant swig from it.

"Okay," Beca said wiping her mouth with the back of hand. "We can go now."

Amy had found the hotel manager and he and two of his security guys led them to the garage. Amy tipped the man despite his refusals and got Beca into her car. She drove out of the garage without anyone noticing. They had driven a couple of blocks with Beca drinking straight from the champagne bottle when Amy had to stop at a stoplight.

"Where to?," Amy asked.

"Are my suitcases still in your trunk?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Amy responded.

"Then let's go to the airport," Beca said. "I'm going to Rome."

"Do you think that's a good idea?," Amy asked.

"Yes, I do," Beca said swigging more champagne. "I don't want to be here having people feeling sorry for me because I was left at the altar. On Valentine's Day. How cliche is that? Getting married on Valentine's Day, the most 'romantic' day of the year. Nope, they're not going to feel sorry for me because I will be spending the next two weeks in Rome, where people will ignore me and not know my circumstances."

"You're a grammy winning music producer," Amy said with a laugh. "People are not going to ignore you no matter where you go."

"I don't care," Beca said. "I just don't want to be here. So, are you going to take me to the airport or do I need to get out and find a cab."

"Fine, fine," Amy said. "I'm taking you to the airport."

By the time they arrive at the airport, Beca has managed to drink about three-fourths of the bottle of champagne. She was giggly and Amy was enjoying this side of Beca.

"I know I was just his beard," Beca said. "And, the marriage was just going to be for show. But who does he think he is leaving _me_ at the altar. I was doing him the favor by marrying him. He got all the perks of being a with a grammy winning music producer and all I got was a whole lot of nothing. I'm glad it's over. The lying, the pretending. I don't care that people know I'm bi. The studio big shots were the only ones who cared."

"Okay, drunky," Amy said as she pulled to the curb. "We're here."

"Yay," Beca said and raised her arms. "Ow!," she said as her fists hit the top of the car. She undid her seatbelt and opened the door. She fell out of the car but managed to right herself before she hit the ground. "Whoa! Who put the ground right there?"

Amy got out of the driver's side and hurried around to help Beca before they attracted too much attention. They managed to get Beca's suitcase out of the trunk. Beca put her sunglasses on and hugged Amy.

"Are you sure you're okay going off by yourself?," Amy asked.

"I'm sure," Beca said. "I'll see you in two weeks. Oh, I'm having the locks changed on the apartment. Can you pick up the new keys for me? Thanks. You're the best."

Beca dragged her suitcase behind her and headed into the airport. The paparazzi saw her and started taking pictures. She didn't respond to any questions and headed to the ticket counter. She got in line behind a redhead who was looking a little worried. Beca looked her up and down because she was hot. When the girl turned she gave Beca a small smile.

"Whoa," Beca said and pulled off her sunglasses. "Your eyes are so. . blue."

"Yeah, so I've been told," the girl said and turned back around.

When the girl got to the counter she asked for a ticket to Rome. The ticket clerk said they were booked and the first flight she could get would be tomorrow.

"But I need to get to Rome as soon as possible," the redhead said. "My parents are over there and my dad is in the hospital. Isn't there some way you can get me on a flight today?"

"I'm sorry miss," the clerk said.

"Here," Beca said placing a ticket on the counter. "Let her have this one. The asshole I bought it for won't be using it."

"Are you sure?," the clerk asked with raised eyebrows after looking at the ticket.

"I can't let you do that," the redhead said at the same time.

"Okay, too many people talking at once," Beca said putting a hand to her head. "You," she pointed to the clerk. "Yes, I'm sure. Just change it to her name. And you," she said pointing to the redhead, "You're not letting me do anything. I'm offering and you're accepting."

"May I see some ID, miss?," the clerk said to the redhead. She handed the clerk her ID and turned to Beca.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll make sure you get paid back for the ticket."

"Don't worry about it," Beca said. "I'm glad to know it's being used by someone who actually deserves it."

"Here you go, Miss Beale," the ticket clerk said holding out the new ticket. "You're all set."

"Thank you," the redhead said as she took the ticket. Her eyes widened when she looked at the ticket. She looked at Beca again. "This is for First Class. I can't afford this. I can't accept this."

"I told you not to worry about it," Beca said. "And don't get too excited. You'll have to sit next to me for the next twelve hours or more and I'll probably cry a lot because I'm a little drunk. Oh, and I'll probably hit on you 'cause you're, like, gorgeous."

The redhead blushed and looked down at the ground. Beca could see a small smile on her face.

"Can I help you, Miss Mitchell?," the clerk asked.

"No," Beca said. "I was only in line to cancel that ticket. Since it's being used now, I'm good."

Beca took her bag and started to walk away. She stopped after a couple of feet and turned to look at the redhead who hadn't moved.

"Are you coming or what?," Beca asked.

The redhead looked at Beca and grabbed her bag and caught up to her.

"I'm Chloe," the redhead said. "Chloe Beale."

"Beca Mitchell," Beca said. "Now let's find the VIP Lounge and have a drink."

Beca leads Chloe to the VIP Lounge and sits down. They give their luggage to an attendant who checks in it for them. Beca put her fingers to her temples and gently rubbed them.

"I need some water," Beca mumbled and turned to Chloe. "Would you like a drink?"

"Just some water, thanks," Chloe responded.

Beca got them both some water and handed one to Chloe. "So, what's the story with your dad?"

"My folks went to Rome for their thirtieth anniversary," Chloe said. "They were due to fly back home to Tampa today. Instead of getting a call telling me they were home, I got one saying my dad had been hit by a car in front of the hotel while waiting for a cab to take them to the airport. He's in the hospital with a broken arm and leg, as well as some bruised ribs. He may have to be there for a week, maybe two. She's really worried about my dad and since they had already checked out of their hotel, she doesn't have any place to stay other than the hospital. I tried to find a place for her online and couldn't so I'm going over so she won't be alone and stuck in the hospital by herself."

"You can stay with me," Beca said without even thinking about it. When she saw Chloe about to protest she put up her hand to stop her. "Hear me out. I have a large suite reserved for the next two weeks. It has two bedrooms and it's just me now. It's plenty big enough for three or even four people. Consider it an anniversary gift for your folks."

"That's very kind of you," Chloe said. "But, we'll figure out something."

"Look," Beca said. "I'm kind of well known so you don't have to be afraid that I'm some kind of weirdo. I already have a place and you and your family are more than welcome to use it. It will be one less thing you and your mom will have to worry about, so you can concentrate on your dad. Just think about it."

Beca sat back in her seat and gulped down the rest of her water. She closed her eyes and said, "Forgive me, but I need to sleep for a bit. I'm going to have a killer champagne hangover if I don't."

Chloe sat back in her seat as well. She couldn't help but stare at Beca. Chloe knew who she was. Anyone who enjoyed good music knew who Beca Mitchell was. What she wasn't expecting was how beautiful and kind she was. Chloe had only seen her in pictures in magazines and newspapers. Even the odd times she saw her on a talk show didn't do her justice. She looked at the time and noticed they had about 3 hours before their flight. She calculated the time and figured it was about midnight in Rome. She called her mother.

"Hey, mom," Chloe said when her mom answered the call. "Did I wake you?"

" _No, dear," her mother said. "I'm just sitting here with your dad."_

"How is he?," Chloe asked.

" _He's doing as well as can be expected," Mrs. Beale said. "He's agitated and worried about everything. I told him you were coming and he's happy about that. Were you able to get a flight?"_

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'll be there sometime tomorrow late-morning or early-afternoon. Um, I also have a place for us to stay. I met someone who is flying over on the same flight and they offered us the use of their suite. She's actually famous and just wants to help."

" _That's wonderful news," Mrs. Beale said. "Text me when you're here. I love you and we'll see you later."_

"Give dad my love," Chloe said and hung up.

Chloe felt better after talking to her mother. She would tell Beca they would accept her offer to use her room when they needed it. She sat back and closed her eyes.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Beca and Chloe were both too keyed up to sleep when they first got on the flight so they talked about music and Chloe's students. At one point, Beca just stared into Chloe's eyes. Chloe stared back. They could both feel the connection.

"Would it weird you out if I asked you out on a date?," Beca asked.

"No, it wouldn't weird me out," Chloe said with a smile.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?," Beca asked. "While we're in Rome."

Chloe took Beca's hand in her and intertwined their fingers. "I'd love to."

Beca returned the smile and suggested they get some sleep. Chloe lifted the armrest and snuggled into Beca. Both fell asleep within minutes. They woke with just an hour left in their flight.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

After getting their luggage, Beca offered to have her driver take Chloe to the hospital.

"Could we go to the hotel first?," Chloe asked. "I mean, if you don't mind. I'd like to shower and change."

"No problem," Beca said. She found the driver she had hired and told him to take them to the hotel.

Beca checked in and got extra room keys for Chloe and her mom. Chloe's mouth dropped open when she entered the suite. It was more like a small apartment than a hotel room. Beca took a room and let Chloe have the other. While Chloe was in the shower, Beca talked to her driver and told him that he was to be on call for Miss Beale during their stay.

Chloe stayed with her mom and dad in the hospital as much as she could. She talked her mother into going back to the hotel a few times to rest and freshen up. Beca took Chloe out to dinner for their date and both enjoyed it so much they found themselves spending as much time as possible together. Beca also spent time in the hospital with Chloe and her parents.

On the tenth day of their two week stay, Mr. Beale was released from the hospital and given the okay to fly home to the States. Beca made flight reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Beale to go home to L.A. with Chloe. He needed a lot of help and her mother just wasn't able to do it alone. Beca got them First Class tickets on the same flight that she and Chloe were on. She also offered to let them stay in her Penthouse apartment during Mr. Beale's recuperation since Chloe's building didn't have an elevator and it would have been difficult for him to get up and down the stairs, even with help. Chloe spent as much time at the Penthouse as she did her own apartment. They all became very close.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

One year later, on Valentine's Day, Beca Mitchell was again getting ready for a wedding. Yes, it was cliche but this time, this time she was marrying someone for love. Amy came into the room and told Beca it was time. Beca grabbed her bouquet and followed Amy out the door. They were having the ceremony on the beach behind Beca's Malibu home. Beca and Amy walked down the stairs until they came to the gate leading to the beach.

"Wait here," Amy said. She came back a few minutes later and said they were ready for her.

Amy escorted Beca to the makeshift altar and both took their places. A few minutes later, Chloe came through the gate, escorted by both her parents. Beca's breath caught in her throat. Chloe looked amazing in her white sundress with her red hair gathered up and pulled to the right side. She was barefoot like Beca and they stared into each other's eyes the entire time it took for Chloe to join Beca at the altar. Both of Chloe's parents kissed her on the cheek and went to stand with the rest of the small gathering of friends and family.

Beca took Chloe's hand and faced the wedding officiant. She kept stealing glances at the woman beside her. The officiant performed the ceremony and Beca and Chloe said their I dos.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you wife and wife," the officiant states. "You may kiss your bride."

Beca puts her arm around Chloe's waist and pulls her into a kiss. Chloe reaches behind Beca's neck and pulls her in to deepen the kiss. They break apart as everyone starts clapping for the couple. The new brides lead their guests back into their house for the catered reception. As the party goes on, Beca grabs Chloe by the hand and leads her to their room. She pushes Chloe against the door and kisses her. Chloe kisses her back and they have a mini-makeout session. Beca is the one who finally pulls away.

"I have a surprise wedding slash Valentine's Day gift for you," Beca tells Chloe. She moves over to the dresser and pulls out an envelope and hands it Chloe. Chloe opens it and looks at what's inside and smiles.

"First Class tickets to Rome?," Chloe asks.

"Yep," Beca said. "I figured we'd go back to where we started."

"In that case," Chloe said. "You could have just driven me to LAX. I had a feeling while I watched you sleep before we boarded our plane that we were going to be something special."

"God, I love you," said with a Beca laugh and pulled Chloe into another hot kiss.

* * *

 **Lasleonas007 prompt: Beca meets Chloe on a transatlantic flight during Valentine's Day. let's say LA-Rome...it was Beca's honeymoon, but her fiance bailed at the last minute. [Hope you like it!]**


	15. Bonus - The Burgundy Rose

**This is a BONUS one-shot from a Guest prompt that I couldn't fit into the original 14 days. [The full prompt is listed at the end of the chapter.]**

 **Please note: There is mention of a main character's death, as well as mention of an attempted suicide. The story is sad, but the ending turns it into a happy sad fic. It is set in the future around the year 2032. And, sorry, but I have no plans to turn it into a multi-chapter fic.**

 **To the Guest who submitted the prompt - Thank you! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The young girl sat with her back to the tree as she kept watch over the grave of her mother. She had been visiting the grave as much as she could since she started attending Barden University, her mother's alma mater. She made sure that she came on all the special occasions, such as her own birthday, her mother's birthday, and mother's day. Every time she visited on those special days, she found one single burgundy rose sitting on top of her mother's headstone. On her birthday it was usually a white rose that was left.

Today was the anniversary of her mother's death and it was also Valentine's Day. She knew there was _always_ a rose left on this day. She had always wondered who could be leaving the single rose. It was always sitting there when she arrived, the person leaving the rose having already come and gone by the time she got there. She had come earlier than usual today in the hopes of seeing who was leaving the rose. She was excited when she arrived and the rose wasn't there yet. So, she decided to wait a while to see if the mysterious rose giver would show.

It was a little chilly so she pulled her jacket tighter as she leaned against the tree. She dozed off and was startled awake when she heard what sounded like someone crying. She looked around and a woman stood in front of her mother's grave. The wasn't very tall, maybe an inch shorter than her. She thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her right away. The girl stayed where she was for a few moments to allow the woman to pay her respects. She watched as she saw the woman lay a rose on top of the headstone. She sat up a little straighter. This was the person she had been waiting for.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," Beca Mitchell said quietly as she placed a burgundy rose on the headstone. Beca wiped at the tears falling down her face. "Twenty-two years. That how long you've been gone. That's how old our Sophie is. Twenty-two years and I still miss you and Sophie every single day. I love you, Chlo. Always have, always will. Stacie and Aubrey will be coming by later to see you. I know they both miss you almost as much as I do, even after all this time."

Beca sat down and stared at the name etched in the stone. It always made her angry to see it.

 _Chloe Anne Beale  
_ _March 9, 1986 - February 14, 2010_

She still couldn't believe that Chloe's parents hated her so much that, even in death, they wouldn't acknowledge Chloe's marriage to her. Beca wiped at the tears that continued to flow.

The young girl got up and slowly made her way over. She cleared her throat to get the woman's attention.

"I don't mean to intrude," the young girl said.

"No, it's okay," Beca said wiping at her eyes and standing. "I just-"

Beca looked at the girl and whatever words she was about to speak got lost in the gasp that came from deep within her. Because, standing before her was the spitting image of a young Chloe. Beca thought her heart was going to beat right out her chest. She swallowed several times. Is it her? Could it be?

"So-Sophie?"

"That's right," Sophie said. "I'm Sophie Maxwell. I recognize you, Miss Mitchell. I'm a big fan of your music. So, how did you know my mother?"

"Maxwell?," Beca asked confused as her heart continued to race. "Are you married?"

"Um, no," Sophie asked confusion written on her face. "May I ask again how you knew my mother? Did you go to Barden with her?"

"Before I answer that," Beca said, pulling herself together. "Why is your name Maxwell and not Beale?"

"Maxwell is my grandparents name," Sophie said. Beca stared at her not really understanding so Sophie continued to explain. "They told me that my father was a man named John Beale. He was married to my mother but cheated on her the whole time they were married. He left her while she was pregnant with me. My mom died two weeks after I was born from some kind of complications from giving birth. My father never showed up to see me or my mother. My grandparents adopted me so I could have their name. They said they tried to find my father but they were never able to. Any of this ringing a bell? I mean, if you knew my mother wouldn't you already know all this?"

Beca let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh. She had spent so much money over the years trying to find Sophie and her grandparents. She was looking for Carl and Sharon Beale. When Sophie was older, she had detectives looking for anyone named Sophie Beale or Sophie Mitchell. Every time they thought they were close, they met with a dead end. Now she knew why.

Beca looked Sophie in the eye and angrily said, "Your grandparents are liars!"

"Excuse me?," Sophie said somewhat taken aback at this woman's words. "Who are you to speak about them like that to me?"

"I did know your mother," Beca said continuing to look the girl in the eye. "And, yes, we did go to Barden together. That's where we met. That's where _we_ fell in love." Beca took a deep breath and let it out. "I was married to your mother when you were born. I'm, I'm also your mother."

Sophie gasped and took a step back. She stared at Beca and swallowed several times. Judging by the look on Beca's face, Sophie knew that she was telling the truth.

"How?," Sophie said with a sob. "Why? I- I- I don't understand. Why would they lie to me?"

"They couldn't accept the fact that Chloe, your mother, was gay," Beca told her. "Or that we were married." Beca took a deep breath and let it out, easing some of the anger and tension she had been feeling. "You are _my_ daughter. Your father was an anonymous donor. Your mother and I named you Sophie Anne Mitchell. You were born on February 1, 2010. And, yes, your mother died two weeks later on Valentine's Day."

Sophie had tears flowing down her face. She was an emotional wreck. Beca wasn't faring any better and she wanted nothing more than to grab Sophie and never let her go.

"Why didn't you look for me?," Sophie finally choked out. "Didn't you want me?"

"Oh, God!," Beca sobbed and looked at her, the pain very much evident in her eyes. "How could you think that? We both wanted you so, so much. Your mother and I were over the moon when we found out she was pregnant with you. When she died I lost it. For two days I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. On the day of your mother's funeral, I, I tried to, um, kill myself because the pain was just too unbearable. I ended up in the hospital for several weeks. While I was there your grandparents sold their house and left with you. They just disappeared. They didn't tell anyone what they were doing or where they were going. Your mom's best friend, Aubrey, tried to find out where you were so I could get you when I got out. But they just. . .vanished. It was like they, and you, never existed. I started searching for you the day they let me out of the hospital and I've been searching for you ever since. I've never stopped searching for you."

By now both women had tears streaming down their faces. Sophie was shocked at what she was learning. They stood there, lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes. Beca was startled when the young woman plowed into her and grabbed her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her while they both cried.

Sophie pulled back and looked at Beca. "I always felt like there was something more to the story," Sophie finally managed to say. "A piece of me was missing and I just thought it was because of my father not wanting me."

"I wanted, want you. I loved you from the minute we found out we were having you," Beca told her. "I never stopped. I would come here on your birthday and leave a white rose to honor your being born. The white rose stands for Innocence, Purity, and Sympathy. I thought it was fitting. I would also say an extra prayer hoping that you were still out there and that one day I'd find you. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you."

"What does the burgundy rose stand for?," Sophie asked. "The one you always left for my mother."

"Undying love and beauty," Beca said. "Because your mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and my love for her is eternal."

"My grandparents talked to me about my mom all the time," Sophie said. "They never told me anything about you. They didn't tell me she was buried so close to Barden until I was in my junior year of high school and I talked about wanting to go to Barden like her. So, I go to Barden now, to be close to my mother. I'll be graduating in May. I guess that's my rose for her."

"She would be so proud to know that you're graduating from Barden," Beca said. "I know I am."

"I, um, I know you're married," Sophie said. "Like I said, I'm a fan. I never read anything about you and my mom, though. I also know you have two kids. Twins, a boy and a girl. There isn't a lot written about them that I've seen."

"I didn't really become famous until after your mom was gone," Beca told her. "I kept that part of my life to myself. I didn't want to have people constantly trying to convince me that they were you. And, Stacie and I try to keep the twins out of the limelight."

"I guess they're my siblings now," Sophie said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess they kind of are," Beca said with a small laugh. "They're seven now and we don't live too far from here. I couldn't bring myself to move away from your mother. Would you-" Beca paused knowing that this was a lot to take in for both of them. She thought for a moment and decided to just ask her. "Would you like to come meet my family? Meet your brother and sister?," Beca asked.

"I'd love to," Sophie said through her tears. "I always wanted brothers and sisters."

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Beca and Sophie were sitting at the counter in Beca's kitchen looking at photos of Beca and Chloe during their time at Barden. They were laughing and crying at the same time while Beca told the stories behind each picture.

"My grandparents never told me my mom was in the Barden Bellas," Sophie said while smiling at the picture. "I've seen them perform a couple of times. They're pretty good."

"Yeah, well, when we were Bellas, we were better than good," Beca said. "We won the National A Cappella Championships four years in a row. As a matter of fact, I met your mom when we both tried out for the Bellas during our freshman year. We met Stacie and Aubrey then, too. We were all friends, as well as Bellas. Then your mom and I started dating at the beginning of our Sophomore year. I asked her to marry me on our graduation day. Aubrey was your mother's maid of honor and Stacie was mine. I was working for Residual Heat at the time and your mom got a job teaching music at the local high school. About a year into our marriage, my grandmother died and left me some money. It was enough to pay off all our bills and try IVF to get pregnant. Your mom wanted to be the one to carry you and we got lucky on the first try. I'll never forget the look on your mother's face or the feeling I got when she told me she was pregnant. Words can't describe it."

Beca stopped as she became emotional. "I'm sure your grandparents didn't tell you, but they basically disowned your mother when we started dating. They paid her tuition but told her she was no longer welcomed in their home until she 'got over being gay'."

"They're still like that," Sophie said. "Don't worry. I can think for myself and don't feel the same." They were quiet for a moment and then Sophie asked, "When did you and Stacie get together."

"We started dating about twelve years ago," Beca said. "We got married ten years ago. She had been through it all with me and knows that I will always love your mother. She knows I love her, too, so she's good with it."

Before Sophie could say anything else a voice called out.

"Hey, babe, I thought we were meeting you at the cemetery after I picked up Aubrey and Jes-," the tall brunette stopped short and just stared, slack-jawed at the girl sitting next to her wife.

"Oh, my God!," another voice cried out.

"Holy shit!," a male voice said.

"Stacie! Stace!," Beca said finally bringing her out of her daze. She got up and took Stacie's hand. She then looked at Sophie. "Sophie, this is my wife, Stacie, and this," she looked over at Aubrey. "This is your mom's best friend, Aubrey Posen, and her husband Jesse Swanson." Beca looked at Sophie with a proud smile. "And, this. This is Sophie. Chloe's and my daughter."

"You look just like her," Jesse said staring at the girl.

"How did you find her?," Aubrey asked softly as tears ran down her face. She, too, couldn't help but stare at the girl.

"She kind of found me while I was visiting Chloe's grave," Beca told the two women.

"Mama you're home," a young boy comes running in and wraps his arms around Beca's waist.

"Hey, Charlie," Beca said giving the boy a kiss on the top of his head. "Where's Chloe?"

"Here I am," the girl announced as she came running into the kitchen.

"You named her after my mom," Sophie said with a teary smile.

"We did," Stacie said, finally finding her voice. "Her personality reminds us so much of your mom, too. So the name really fits."

"The reason you haven't seen much written about them is because I have some really good PR people who make sure their names and faces never make it to print," Beca said. "Million dollar lawsuits will stop a story in a heartbeat. They all know my kids are off limits. Always. So, let me formally introduce you. This is Charles David Mitchell, we call him Charlie. And this little cutie is Chloe Elizabeth Mitchell."

Sophie just nods her head with a smile. She looks at Charlie and Chloe. "Hello, Charlie. Hello, Chloe," Sophie said. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Sophie."

Little Chloe looked at Sophie with wide eyes. "Are you my sister, Sophie?"

At Sophie's shocked look, Beca explained. "We told them they had another sister who didn't live with us. We promised them that someday they were going to get to meet you."

Tears fell from Sophie's eyes. "You really didn't forget me."

Beca just shook her head, unable to speak through the lump in her throat. "Never," she managed to finally croak out.

"None of us every forgot about you, Sophie," Stacie said with tears in her eyes. "Or your mother."

"We were all devastated when your mom died," Aubrey said coming to hug the girl. "And, then you went missing and we didn't know what to do. We went to the police with Beca and they looked for you. They thought the Beales may have taken you to Canada but couldn't find any new leads so you became a 'cold case that would probably never be solved". Their words not mine. We never gave up on trying to find you, though." Aubrey just stared at the girl. "I still can't believe you're here right now."

"Neither can I," Sophie says with a teary laugh. "For the first time in my life, I feel whole."

"I know the feeling," Beca said smiling at her oldest daughter.

* * *

 **Guest [full promp]t: So Beca and Chloe are together but both their parents or maybe Chloe's parents don't accept it. They're married and have a daughter but Chloe died a few weeks after giving birth which was on Valentine's Day. Chloe's parents took their daughter away and Beca never met her after that. Now their daughter has grown up and will visit her mother's grave every Valentines Day. There will always be a flower on Chloe's grave. So she got curious and wait to find out. And then she saw Beca and find out that she is her other mother. Thank You!**


End file.
